Цифрова адженда України – 2020
Проект Цифрова адженда України – 2020 («Цифровий порядок денний» – 2020) Концептуальні засади (версія 1.0) Першочергові сфери, ініціативи, проекти «цифровізації» України до 2020 року «Якщо нічого не міняти, нічого не буде мінятися» Грудень, 2016 Вступ Цифрові технології відкривають унікальні можливості для розвитку нашої економіки та підвищення якості життя громадян. Швидкі та глибинні наслідки від переходу на «цифру» будуть можливими лише тоді, коли «цифрова» трансформація стане основою життєдіяльності українського суспільства, бізнесу та державних установ, стане звичним та повсякденним явищем, стане нашим ДНК, нашою ключовою аджендою на шляху до процвітання, стане основою добробуту України. Світові лідери «цифрового» ринку - Cisco, IBM, Intel, Oracle, Deloitte, SAP, Ericsson, MasterCard, Vodafone, Kyivstar, Lifecell, вітчизняні консультанти та експерти, підтримані Міністерством економічного розвитку та торгівлі та ГО «ХайТек Офіс», розробили «Цифровий порядок денний України 2020», - документ, який визначає ключові політики, першочергові сфери, ініціативи та проекти «цифровізації» України на найближчі 3 роки. Свою історичну відповідальність за підтримку та активне сприяння розвитку країни у цьому напрямку мають взяти на себе українські політики, центральна та місцева влада, громадські організації та бізнес. Наша політика у сфері «цифровізації» ставить у центр усього людей, їх інтеллект, їх талант, їх природне бажання творити. За визначених умов та спільних зусилль громадськості, влади та бізнесу колосальний людський потенціал України має стати людським капіталом світового значення та впливу. Ми впевнені, що «цифрові» технології — це одночасно величезний ринок та індустрія, а також платформа ефективності й конкурентоспроможності всіх інших ринків та індустрій. Ми розділяємо твердження ООН щодо доступу до Інтернет як фундаментального права людини, як відкритого, безпечного і вільного простору, як мережі, що розповсюджує думки, ідеї, інформацію, знання та надає можливість людям спілкуватися і соціально взаємодіяти. Перетворення — це завжди виклик, це праця та віра в одну спільну мету. Лише синергія політиків, урядовців, громадськості та бізнесу зможе підтримати такі структурні зміни й трансформації, що дозволять нам усім жити, вчитися, працювати, відпочивати та вести бізнес в умовах «цифрового» світу, беручи безпосередню участь у його створенні та використанні. Ми розраховуємо, що ініціатива «Цифровий порядок денний — 2020» відіграє ключову роль у забезпеченні такого перетворення. Велике значення буде мати організаційно-правове забезпечення ініціативи, як і сам перехід до «цифрових» технологій і пов'язана з ним подальша глобалізація — саме вони змінять умови існування всіх і кожного в нашому суспільстві. І це не є припущенням чи гіпотезою, це реальність вже сьогодні — технології змінюють світ та існування людей. Україна повинна цим скористатися, стати частиною цього процесу, перетворитися на світового лідера «цифрових» трансформацій. Все, що може бути дигитизоване (від англ. digitize — цифровий), має та буде дигитизованим. Візія «Цифрові» технології — основа добробуту України; світ, де створюються наші нові можливості; сфера, що визначає суть трансформацій у країні — для кращого життя, роботи, творчості, навчання, відпочинку, — українців та людей світу, дорослих та дітей. Місія (ключова ціль): Вдихнути нове життя в економіку та суспільство. Цілі Основні: 1. Стимулювати економіку та залучати інвестиції. 2. Закласти основу для трансформації секторів економіки в конкурентоспроможні та ефективні («цифрова» економіка, «цифровізація» бізнесу, промисловості). 3. Зробити «цифрові» технології доступними. 4. Створити нові можливості для реалізації людського капіталу, розвитку інноваційних, креативних та «цифрових» індустрій та бізнесу. 5. Розвинути та захопити світове лідерство щодо експорту «цифрової» продукції та послуг. Рейтингові (на основі глобальних індексів розвитку): 1. У 2020 Україна — №40 у рейтингу Networked Readiness Index (WEF) (64-те місце у 2016). 2. У 2020 Україна — №40 у рейтингу Global Innovation Index (INSEAD, WIPO) (56-те місце у 2016). 3. У 2020 Україна — №50 у рейтингу Global Competitiveness Index (WEF) (85-те місце у 2016, індекс кумулятивний). 4. Основні принципи політики «цифровізації України», «Цифровий кодекс» «Цифровізацію» варто розглядати як інструмент, а не як самоціль. При системному державному підході «цифрові» технології будуть значно стимулювати розвиток відкритого інформаційного суспільства як одного з істотних факторів розвитку демократії в Україні, підвищення продуктивності, кономічного зростання, створення робочих місць, а також підвищення якості життя громадян України. «Цифровізація» України має потребувати нових форм солідарності, партнерства і співробітництва. На підставі проаналізованих документів щодо створення «цифрових» просторів в Європі та світі нижче сформульовано основні принципи «цифровізації» України. Дотримання цих принципів буде визначальним для створення, реалізації та користування перевагами, що надають «цифрові технології». Принцип №1. «Цифровізація» України має забезпечувати кожному громадянинові рівні можливості доступу до послуг, інформації та знань, що надаються на основі інформаційно-комунікаційних технологій (ІКТ). Реалізація цього принципу буде потребувати надзвичайних консолідаційних зусиль політиків, державної влади, бізнесу, громадськості. Усунення бар'єрів — основний фактор розширення доступу до глобального інформаційного середовища та знань. У 2011 році вільний доступ до мережі Інтернет визнано ООН як фундаментальне право людини. Принцип №2. «Цифровізація» має бути спрямована на створення переваг (вигід) у різноманітних аспектах повсякденного життя. Цифрові технології, прикладні застосування тощо є інструментами для досягнення цілей, що пов’язані з різними сферами життедіяльності людини та країни: підвищення якості охорони здоров'я, створення нових робочих місць, розвитку підприємництва, сільського господарства, транспорту, захисту навколишнього середовища і керування природними ресурсами, підвищення культури, сприяння подоланню бідності, запобігання катастроф і т. д. Принцип №3. «Цифровізація» — це механізм (платформа) економічного зростання завдяки приросту ефективності та збільшенню продуктивності від використання цифрових технологій. Такий приріст є можливим лише тоді, коли ідеї, дії, ініціативи та програми, які стосуються «цифровізації», будуть повністю інтегровані в національні та регіональні стратегії і програми розвитку. Ключова мета цього принципу — досягти «цифрової» трансформації існуючих галузей економіки, сфер діяльності, їх нової якості та властивостей. Один тільки «клаптевий» підхід до використання цифрових технологій як, скоріше, важливих компонентів системи, аніж її нової суті взагалі – не дозволить отримати суттєві переваги від цифрової економіки. Замість вибіркової «клаптевої» інформатизації, що лише покращує якості систем та сфер, Україна має рухатися до всеохоплюючої «цифровізації», що трансформує існуючі системи та сфери у нову цінність. Принцип №4. «Цифровізація» України має сприяти розвитку інформаційного суспільства, засобів масової інформації, «креативного» середовища та «креативного» ринку тощо. При побудові відкритого інформаційного суспільства визначна роль відводиться створенню, поширенню і збереженню змістовної частини, тобто контенту на різних мовах та форматах із належним визнанням прав авторів. Створення контенту, насамперед українського, відповідно до національних або регіональних потреб, має сприяти соціальному, культурному та економічному розвитку, зміцненню інформаційного суспільства. «Цифровізація» України повинна підтримати принципи свободи друку та свободи інформації, а також принципи незалежності, плюралізму та різноманіття засобів масової інформації, які необхідні для інформаційного суспільства. Свобода шукати, одержувати, передавати і використовувати інформацію для створення, накопичення й поширення знань є ключовим фактором здорового розвитку інформаційного суспільства. Принцип №5. «Цифровізація» України має орієнтуватися на міжнародне, європейське та регіональне співробітництво з метою інтеграції України до ЄС, входження України в європейський і світовий ринок електронної комерції та послуг, банківської і біржової діяльності і т. д., співробітництво та взаємодію на регіональних ринках. Зазначений принцип є одним із найбільш пріоритетних завдань, що дозволяє забезпечити економічне зростання України. Саме «цифровізація» повинна допомогти Україні інтегруватися з європейськими та глобальними системами, бо саме глобалізація і є результатом розповсюдження інформаційно-комунікаційних технологій. Принцип №6. Стандартизація — основа «цифровізації» України, один з ключових факторів її успішної реалізації. Стандарти посилюють конкуренцію, дозволяють знизити витрати і вартість продукції, гарантують сумісність, підтримку якості, збільшують ВВП країни. Розробка і використання відкритих, функціонально сумісних недискримінаційних стандартів є базовим елементом розвитку та поширення цифрових технологій. Побудова цифрових систем, орієнтованих на бізнес і відкритий ринок, на «внутрішніх» стандартах неприпустима. Системи електронної комерції, біржових і фінансових ринків тощо мають дотримуватися міжнародних та європейських стандартів. Виключенням з цього правила можуть бути затверджені національні програми у сфері оборони та безпеки, у яких застосування інших стандартів (національних, міждержавних) є аргументованим. Принцип №7. «Цифровізація» України має супроводжуватися підвищенням довіри і безпеки при використанні ІКТ. Зміцнення довіри, включаючи інформаційну безпеку, кібербезпеку, захист конфіденційності персональної інформації, недоторканності особистого життя та прав користувачів ІКТ, є передумовою одночасного розвитку та безпеки «цифровізації». Необхідність сформувати, розвивати і впроваджувати національну культуру кібербезпеки є ключовою діяльністю на шляху боротьбу України із кібер-злочинністю. Принцип №8. «Цифровізація» має стати об'єктом фокусного та комплексного державного управління. Державне управління та політикум мають відігравати провідну роль у розробці, просуванні, впровадженні всеосяжних національних «цифрових» стратегій. Державне управління має зосередитися на знятті бар’єрів на шляху до «цифровізації» країни, корегуванні вад ринкових механізмів, підтримці добросовісної конкуренції, залученні інвестицій, розвитку «цифрової» інфраструктури та «цифрової» економіки з метою досягнення національних пріоритетів. Держава, активна щодо «цифровізації» країни, — це держава, яка починає «цифровізацію» з себе. З точки зору правового забезпечення, законодавчих та нормативно-правових документів сфера «цифровізації» України потребує суттєвого аудиту, структуризації, доопрацювання відповідно до існуючих потреб, сучасних викликів та завдань. Так, Закон України «Про основні засади розвитку інформаційного суспільства в Україні на 2007-2015 роки» втратив свою часову та суттєву актуальність. Разом з тим, за останні 2 роки було розроблено вже біля десятка законопроектів, що в тій чи іншій мірі стосуються сфери ІКТ та «цифровізації», а деякі з них вже стали законами України. Наявність нового Комітету Верховної Ради з питань інформатизації та зв’язку, численних експертних та громадських об’єднань, існуючий світовий досвід «цифровізації», та головне — життєва необхідність впровадження в Україні змін, реформ та трансформацій на основі «цифри» — дозволяють говорити про можливість розробки та формування комплексного нормативно-правового підходу до сфери «цифровізації» — «Цифрового» кодексу України. 5. «Цифровізація» та внутрішній ринок ІКТ Дзеркалом стану модернізації України за допомогою «цифрових технологій» є внутрішній ринок ІКТ, неодноразове падіння якого за останні 3 роки по суті означає уповільнення темпів модернізації («цифровізації») економіки, бізнесу і т. д. Парадокс у тому, що на одній території та в одному середовищі існують два явища, котрі, на перший погляд, не мали б співіснувати разом: * масштабна «цифровізація» українськими ІКТ-компаніями іноземних економік; * мінімальна «цифровізація» українськими ІКТ-компаніями економіки самої України. Це пояснюється, насамперед, тим, що на міжнародній арені попит на послуги українських ІКТ-компаній та їх талановитих розробників вищий, аніж попит на їх послуги в Україні. Це також означає, що іноземні країни, економіки та компанії здійснюють «цифрові» трансформації, тобто стають багатшими, більш ефективними та конкурентоздатними на глобальній арені. На жаль, це також означає і те, що українська економіка цього не робить, а значить, вона й буде надалі відставати, все більше перетворюватися на ресурсно-аграрну. Створення ідей, ІТ-продуктів, програмного коду, послуг – це приклади використання інтелекту, що створює продукти з високою доданою вартістю, іншими словами, це приклади капіталізації знань, тобто прояв «економіки знань», а не економіки природних ресурсів. Невтішний висновок: український інтелект будує «економіку знань» де завгодно, але не в Україні. І це не вина компаній та громадян: вони роблять це там, де є реальний запит на їх інтелект та знання, де є робота. Роблячи світ навколо кращим, українські «цифрові» таланти або обмежуються номінальним фізичним розташуванням в Україні, або взагалі залишають країну. Відтік висококваліфіковавних кадрів за кордон (brain drain) до кінця 2016 року складе до 10 000 фахівців. Їдуть кращі. За підрахунками експертів 1 програміст – це орієнтовно 1 млн доларів «продукції», яку він створює. Фактично, це проінвестований в інші економіки «інтелектуальний капітал» України. Не виникає сумніву, що ключовою умовою «цифровізації» України є формування внутрішнього попиту на «цифрові» технології та споживання їх секторами економіки, громадянами, бізнесом, державою. Слід констатувати, що в Україні відсутнє офіційне та об’єктивне бачення розвитку «інтелектуально-містких, креативних, інноваційних ринків», у тому числі «цифрових». Ключовий принцип успішної політики в цій сфері – це не регулювання або формальне відношення, а піклування з метою розвинути, примножити та використати можливості та напрацювання ІКТ-компаній (локальних та міжнародних) задля конкурентоздатності та ефективності всіх інших компаній, тобто компаній з інших секторів економіки. Структура ринку ІКТ дуже диференційована. Це десятки видів діяльності, кожен з яких здатен капіталізуватися та «жити» окремо від інших (генерація ідеї, дизайн, створення продуктів та послуг, тестування, інтеграція, телеком-провайдери і т. д). Кожен вид діяльності має власну специфіку, проблеми, ринки. Таким чином, моделі для підтримки, розвитку та стимулювання різні за своєю суттю. Для прикладу, компаніям-екпортерам послуг (розробка ПО, аутсорсинг) болить ринок кваліфікованої робочої сили, у той час як компаніям – локальним інтеграторам ІКТ – болить падіння у 5-6 раз внутрішнього ринку споживання. Варто зазначити, що підтримка та стимулювання не обов'язково обмежуються лише питаннями оподаткування, а в деяких сегментах оподаткування наразі не проблема взагалі. Отже, «цифровізація» України – це питання розвитку внутрішнього ринку споживання продукції та послуг сфери ІКТ. Немає ринку – немає «цифровізації», немає «цифровізації» – немає ефективної та конкурентоздатної економіки. Сценарії розвитку. Подальший розвиток внутрішнього ринку ІКТ в Україні буде відбуватися по одному з двох сценаріїв – базовому або форсованому. Базовий сценарій передбачає інерційне продовження наявних тенденцій: подальша стагнація ринку, падіння попиту на ІКТ, трудова міграція, а держава, яка якщо і буде здійснювати стандартні та формальні кроки, то для її відчутного зростання їх буде недостатньо. Цей сценарій буде мати лише незначний вплив на модернізацію економіки, розвиток ринку інновацій, інноваційного підприємництва, та загального стану «цифровізації» країни. Форсований сценарій передбачає усунення законодавчих, інституційних, фіскально-податкових, валютно-грошових бар’єрів, що перешкоджають розвитку «цифровізації», прийняття потужних заходів щодо стимуляціїї «цифровізації» секторів економіки та бізнесу, ініціація державою масштабних трансформаційних ініціатив та проектів «цифровізації» у т.ч. на базі сучасних моделей державно-приватного партнерства. Головною мотивацією держави піти по форсованому сценарію розвитку має стати здатність «цифрових» технологій впливати на продуктивність та ефективність економіки та бізнесу. Галузі, що їх використовують, зростають у 2-4 рази швидше, аніж в середньому по галузям. Сфери життєдіяльності (освіта, медицина, транспорт і т. д.), що модернізуються завдяки «цифровим» технологіям, стають набагато ефективніші та створюють нову цінність та якість, які дуже часто приводять до повної трансформації старої системи. Такі результати означають загальнонаціональний економічний приріст, збільшення економічного ефекту, інтенсифікацію бізнес-діяльності, а отже і податкові надходження, зростання ВВП, оздоровлення грошово-кредитної системи, притік нових інвестицій і т. д. Згідно з форсованим сценарієм ключовою стратегією України щодо «цифровізації» має стати робота з внутрішнім ринком, а ключовими ініціативами – формування у споживачів (бізнес, держава, громадяни) мотивацій та потреб у «цифрових технологіях». Іншими словами, шлях до ефективної країни та економіки проходить через ринок ІКТ, питання лише в тому, як ми будемо рухатися: повільно та невпевнено чи повіримо та почнемо реактивно прискорюватися. В кінцевому рахунку, від «цифровізації» будуть вигравати як споживачі, так і виробники. Важко зрозуміти політику будь-якої держави, котра не була б зацікавлена у використанні потенціалу «цифрових» технологій для модернізації власної країни. Державні підходи щодо формування мотивацій у споживачів технологій можуть бути різними, однак серед інших, саме фіскально-податкові залишаються ключовими: * ініціативи щодо забезпечення фінансової доступності «цифрових» технологій для споживачів. Мета – через відповідні податкові та митні механізми здешевити вартість цифрових засобів, програмного забезпечення, комп’ютерної техніки та іншого цифрового обладнання. Для прикладу, згідно з даними аналітичної доповіді Світового банку «Цифрові дивіденди», вже нараховується 74 країни із середнім та високим рівнем доходів, котрі ввели спеціальні ввізні мита на «цифрову» техніку. * ініціативи щодо забезпечення доступності фінансових ресурсів для закупівлі або кредитування проектів «цифровізації» бізнесу, промисловості і т. д. Мета – стимулювати бізнес через відповідні механізми фондування, наприклад, через спеціалізовані фонди спільного інвестування, венчурного фінансування тощо, в яких державний капітал може виступити в ролі міноритарія, в якості позитивного сигналу міжнародним кредиторам, великому міжнародному бізнесу і т. д. Мета формування державою мотивацій проста: заохотити споживати та використовувати технології, тобто зробити так, щоб технології були доступні бізнесменам та громадянам, щоб бажання модернізувати, оптимізувати, прискорити та розвинути власний бізнес та життєдіяльність змогли реалізуватися та стати основою «цифрової» економіки (розділ 11). Державні підходи щодо формування потреб у споживачів включають широкий арсенал засобів для використання, насамперед, у сферах, що є державними або межують з ними. Для прикладу, можливість навчання в середніх школах із використанням мультимедійного учбового контенту означає формування потреб у використанні послуг та продуктів сфери ІКТ, починаючи від підключення до широкосмугових мереж (wifi, 3G) та закінчуючи використанням відповідних засобів доступу (планшети, нетбуки). Іншими словами, основний об’єкт уваги держави в «цифровому» світі – це м’яко, цілеспрямовано та інноваційно створювати в країні в різних сферах життєдіяльності умови, що спонукали б громадян та бізнес замість звичних фізичних (традиційних) засобів та інструментів використовувати «цифрові». У такому ракурсі ключовою діяльністю держави в цьому питанні є ініціація національних проектів «цифровізації» (див. розділ 13) та пошук релевантних моделей державно-приватного партнерства для їх реалізації. Державні сфери управління України, їх масштаб і територіальна розлогість надають величезні можливості на початковому етапі для формування на їх базі потреб громадян у «цифрових» технологіях та перетворення їх у користувачів. Такі сфери, як освіта, медицина, громадська безпека, електронне урядування, екологія, транспорт, смарт-сіті є надзвичайно важливими як для «цифровізації», так і для формування потреб громадян. Для прикладу, можливість взаємодіяти з медичним закладом або державною установою он-лайн створює потребу у громадянина в придбанні та використанні відповідних технологій. Зрозуміло, що соціально незахищені громадяни мають користуватися відповідними інструментами державної підтримки. Як висновок, за умови проведення політики формування у споживачів мотивацій та потреб ринкові механізми та природні здібності українців зроблять свою справу: разом із модернізацією економіки та країни трансформаційних змін зазнає і сама індустрія ІКТ. Також варто зазначити важливість розвитку спеціалізованих технопарків та індустріальних парків (див. розділ 11), «ІТ-фікації» промисловості (див. розділ 11), «цифрової» (сервісної та телекомунікаційної) інфраструктури (див. розділ 10), ініціативи підвищення «цифрової» грамотності та компетенцій (див. розділ 9) і т. д. Потребують переосмислення та інтенсифікації процеси щодо створення інноваційної інфраструктури України – фондів, інкубаторів, офісів трансферу технологій, центрів розвитку компетенцій, патентного регулювання, питання юрисдикцій і т. д. Варто провести грунтовний аналіз стану співпраці України зі світовими виробниками продукції «ХайТек», включаючи, насамперед, сферу «цифрових» технологій. Доцільно розробити «win-win» фреймворк та систему взаємодії з безпосередніми розробниками інновацій та технологій. Присутні в Україні міжнародні бренди, які фактично створили «цифровий» світ, рік за роком «згортають» свою присутність та переводять ресурси на сусідні країни. За відсутності спільних ініціатив розвитку їх діяльність у більшості випадків – це радше присутність номінальна задля продажів продукції, а не розвитку ринку України, інвестицій, R&D і т. д. Потенційно, Україна для таких компаній – це також і місце, з якого їм зручно було б здійснювати управління територіями Східної Європи та країнами СНД. Державне управління сферою ІКТ доцільно переносити від питань «управління сферою ІКТ» до питань «цифровізації країни». Вплив «цифрових» технологій перетворює державних високопосадовців-менеджерів відповідних сфер фактично у «галузевих CIO». Таким чином, існує потреба в переосмисленні предмету державного управління та створенні нових більш сучасних форматів управління (див. розділ 15). Отже, внутрішній ринок ІКТ та «цифровізація» України є одним цілим з точки зору управлінських, організаційних, інвестиційних, фінансових тощо зусиль. Гармонійний розвиток обох сфер на основі ринкових механізмів та державного «смарт-активізму» дозволить протягом декількох років (замість десятиліть) секторам економіки та сферам життєдіяльності здійснити гігантські кроки, бути перенесеними із застарілого середовища до сучасного та навіть надсучасного, тобто здійснити так званий «цифровий стрибок» (див. розділ 6). «Цифрова адженда України – 2020» є короткостроковим та початковим інструментом розвитку та стимулювання внутрішніх ринків споживання, впровадження та виробництва «цифрових» технологій на найближчі 3 роки. Вона містить бачення трансформації економіки від «аналогової» до «цифрової», заходи щодо імплементації відповідних стимулів для «цифровізації» суспільно-економічного життя, освіти, медицини і т. д., виклики та інструменти розвитку «цифрової» інфраструктури, набуття громадянами «цифрових» компетенцій, а також визначає критичні сфери та проекти «цифровізації» країни. 6. «Цифровий стрибок» Термін «стрибкоподібний» розвиток означає швидку зміну, вчинену організацією, суспільством, сферою або країною для переходу на більш високий рівень розвитку, минаючи проміжні стадії, які є природними в інших випадках. Для України стрибкоподібний розвиток у багатьох сферах може бути реальною альтернативою «наздоганяючому» розвитку. Завдяки технологіям «стрибкоподібний» розвиток дає можливість країнам, що розвиваються, зробити гігантські кроки, які протягом місяців або років (замість десятиліть) перенесуть їх із застарілого середовища або систем до сучасного та навіть надсучасного. Так, у країнах з розвиненою економікою нові технології поетапно замінюють старі, доповнюючи їх або цілком оновлюючи. Однак країни, що розвиваються, у більшості випадків використовують застарілі технології (якщо взагалі володіють як такими). Це означає, що останні мають значно більший потенціал стрімкого розвитку шляхом переходу до найновішої версії відразу через кілька поколінь технологій. Такі країни можуть стримко подолати кілька етапів технологічного переходу та, таким чином, вивести свій соціально-економічний розвиток на кращий рівень розвитку. У динамічному «цифровому» світі «стрибкоподібний» розвиток фактично не має альтернатив. Якщо країни (або організації) не намагаються оновлювати свої сфери життєдіяльності технологіями та інноваціями, вони «випадають» з основних світових економічних тенденцій, тим самим лише посилюючи злидні та бідність свого населення. ІКТ є унікальними технологіями для використання як основи для «стрибкоподібного розвитку», оскільки практично всі їх види, компоненти та системи є доступними на міжнародному (або виробляються на локальному) ринку і легко транспортуються, тобто переносяться до будь-якої країни (трансфер технологій) для подальшого використання. Завдяки цим особливостям «цифрові» технології здатні підтримувати стратегії «стрибкоподібного» розвитку, тобто дозволяють уникнути проходження традиційних для поступового розвитку етапів з метою скорочення розриву, який існує між рівнем продуктивності та ефективності розвинених країн та країн, що розвиваються, або відповідних сфер їх життєдіяльності (освіта, медицина, транспорт і т. ін.) Такий феномен називається «цифровим стрибком». Існує багато чинників, чому Україна може та має скористатися цим. У довгостроковій перспективі потенціал «цифрового стрибку» здається ще більш вражаючим завдяки буму інтернет-технологій та появі віртуального кіберпростору, у якому стираються більшість обмежень, пов'язаних із часом та відстанню. Інтернет-технології особливо важливі, оскільки вони уможливлюють безпрецедентне різноманіття нових і «відкритих» форматів для поширення інформації та створення міжорганізаційних зв'язків. Однак лише технологій для здійснення «цифрових» траснформацій та можливості «стрибкоподібного» розвитку замало. На ринку мають існувати відповідні накопичені знання про управління технологіями, досвід роботи розгортання попередніх технологій, інші супутні знання, у т. ч. управлінські. Саме тому «стрибкоподібний» розвиток — це в жодному разі не «дарунок небес», а кропіткий попередній аналіз наявних умов щодо придатності тієї чи іншої сфери або системи для нових технологій. Таких підхід допоможе захистити інвестиції і без того мізерних коштів, які наразі виділяються на ІКТ, та переконатися, чи буде успішним впровадження нової технології в існуючих умовах. В Україні наразі наявні усі ключові умови, котрі дозволяють говорити про потенційну успішність «цифрового» стрибку, принаймні у ключових сферах суспільно-економічного життя. А саме: * здатність виробляти та використовувати ІКТ, наявність професійних кадрів, «школи». Про це свідчить статистика реальних успіхів українських ІТ-компаній на міжнародних ринках; * доступ до ІКТ-обладнання, технологій, висока абсорбція ІКТ громадянами та бізнесом. Про це свідчить наявність внутрішнього ринку ІКТ, величезна кількість «історій успіху» з різних сфер життя та економіки, наявність локальних представництв виробників технологій, дистрибуції; * достатній рівень системної інтеграції ІКТ-продуктів у країні, від проектування до комплексних впроваджень із взаємодією з різними технологіями, програмними та апаратними засобами; * «креативна» культура та навички генерування ідей для потенційного застосування ІКТ, про що свідчить стрімкоподібний розвиток в Україні такого сегменту як «креативна економіка» (згідно з даними Global Innovation Index, 2016). Разом з тим суттєвою перешкодою на шляху реалізації стратегії «цифрового» стрибку є наявні поблеми з правами інтелектуальної власності (IPR). Ця проблема знаходиться у фокусі Уряду, тому є підстави вважати, що за умови прийняття відповідного законодавства та проведення реформи це обмеження буде знято. Потенційною перешкодою є ефективне управління. Найбільш оптимальна наразі управлінська структура для реалізації подібних завдань в Україні наведена у розділі 15 (Управлінська модель). 7. Цифрові тренди та виклики для України Цифрові тренди (тенденції) – це напрями розвитку цифрових технологій. Їх аналіз дозволяє прогнозувати розвиток конкретного явища в майбутньому. За останні 10 років «цифрові» технології змінилися більше ніж за попередні 50 років; їх використання створює нові можливості для наявних «аналогових» галузей економіки та створення нових; вони мають кардинальний вплив на появу нових бізнес-моделей та впливають на економіки локального та світового масштабу. Оскільки «цифрова» економіка, та насамперед Інтернет, є глобальними явищами, тобто не обмежені кордонами однієї країни, «цифрові» тренди також мають глобальний характер та вплив. Для багатьох сфер життєдіяльності та економіки України використання «цифрових» трендів є вкрай актуальним питанням; вони фактично є готовими стратегіями відповідних рішень, ініціатив та дій; їх використання може бути критичним для подолання великої кількості економічних та соціальних викликів країни. Вони здатні трансформувати систему, сферу, галузь і т. д. у нову якість, зробити це швидше та дешевше, ніж традиційні «аналогові» підходи. Кінцевим результатом є ефективність, конкурентоздатність та створення нових цінностей. «Цифрові» тренди є надзвичайно динамічною сферою, вони напряму залежать від так званих «проривних» інновацій, котрі, зазвичай, трапляються незаплановано. Отже, перегляд кожної тенденції та можливих наслідків має проводитися раз на 5 років. Ключові «цифрові» тренди (станом на 2016 рік): I. Дані стають головним джерелом конкурентоспроможності. Збір, опис, зберігання та обробка даних дозволяє отримувати цінну інформацію для використання в ділових процесах, суспільному житті, роботі держави. Вміння працювати з даними та їх аналізувати – це можливість першим отримувати цінні ринкові «інсайти», тобто бути більш конкурентоздатним. Доступ до даних здійснюється через мережу Інтернет та інші мережі. Велика частина даних в світі стає (або вже стала) відкритими. Дані стають активом. Бар’єри для розвитку тренду в Україні: * Відсутність системи правил, регламентів, стандартів збору, класифікації, зберігання та використання даних (національний, регіональний, галузевий тощо рівень). * Проблеми захисту інтелектуальної власності. * Проблеми щодо захисту даних, ризики кібер-безпеки. * Відсутність у громадян компетенцій роботи з даними (цифрових навичок), відповідної освіти, професій і т. д. Можливості, які створює тренд для України: * Розвиток нової галузі економіки, нові робочі місця. * Створення бази для розвитку інших галузей та «цифрової» економіки. * Поява ефективного інструменту управління. * Створення середовища, що унеможливлює коррупцію як явище. II. Розвиток сфери «Інтернету речей» (з англ. Internet of things), тобто мережі, що складається із взаємоповязаних фізичних обєктів (або речей) або пристроїв, які мають вбудовані датчики та сенсори, а також програмне забезпечення, що дозволяє здійснювати взаємодію фізичних речей із комп’ютерними системами та мережами, у т.ч. нтернет. Концепція «Інтернету речей» дозволяє підвищити якість життя та діяльності людини, ефективність виробництв, державних служб, комунальних сервісів і т. д. Приблизна оцінка кількості «розумних» приладів, підключених до Інтернету до 2020 року, складає близько 30 мільярдів пристроїв, а світовий об’єм інвестицій у цю сферу – 24 трильйони доларів США. Це означає, що в даний час у світі виникає один з найбільших світових ринків абсолютно нових продуктів та послуг. Розвиток штучного інтелекту та machine learning (машинне навчання) надає можливості використання самокерованих машин, бізнес процесів та вивільнення трудових ресурсів уже найближчим часом. Бар’єри для розвитку тренду в Україні: a. Необізнаність бізнесу, потенційних користувачів, галузей економіки щодо переваг та цінності технології, що впливає на низький попит та відсутність ринку. b. Мала кількість R&D, розробок, інноваційної діяльності, а наявні стартапи в більшості випадків орієнтовані виключно на зовнішні ринки з точки зору комерціалізації та юрисдикції. c. Брак фахівців та інженерів у цій сфері, неготовність системи освіти, відсутність кадрів і т. д. Можливості, які створює тренд для України: * За широкого застосування тренд може суттєво підвищити ефективність секторів економіки, малого та середнього бізнесу тощо. * Можливості для інкрементальних та трансформаційних інновацій, створення українськими компаніями відповідних продуктів та розробок світового рівня та споживача. * Ефективність виробництв, організації бізнесу, логістики, транспорту і т. д. * Сфера, що створює можливості для залучення інвестицій та R&D міжнародних компаній. III. «Цифровізація» або цифрові трансформації. Цифрові технології стали базою для створення нових продуктів, цінностей, властивостей та, відповідно, основою отримання конкурентних переваг на більшості ринків. Відбувається «цифровий перехід» від свого роду «аналогових» систем та процесів індустріальної економіки та інформаційного суспільства до «цифрової» економіки та «цифрового» суспільства. Така трансформація приводить до появи нових, унікальних систем і процесів, що складають їх нову ціннісну сутність (наприклад Uber, Airbnb, цифровий банкінг і т. д). До цифрових трансформацій схильні більшість звичних для громадян видів діяльності. Трансформації в промисловості відбуваються згідно з концепцією «Індустрія 4.0.» та появи кібер-виробництв, кібер-систем та кібер-машин. Цифровізація та можливості аутсорсингу розробки нових продуктів та бізнес-послуг, виробництва та швидкого прототипування дозволили невеликим компаніям та проектним командам створювати нові продукти та швидко виводити їх на ринок на рівні з присутніми там великими компаніями. Це привело до початку зміщення «центрів інновацій» з великих компаній до малих (стартапів і т. д.). Такий швидкий темп змін потребує від людей нових знань, навичок та ефективної адаптації. Бар’єри для розвитку тренду в Україні: a. Відсутність національних (державних) систем та інфраструктур підтримки, стимулювання та розвитку інноваційного бізнесу та підприємництва. b. Відсутність у країні бачення, стратегії та ініціатив «цифровізації» економіки та сфер життєдіяльності суспільства та країни в цілому. с. Відсутність сталої системи культивування навичок інноваційного підприємництва на рівні середньої та вищої освіти, в секторах економіки та в суспільстві взагалі. Можливості, які створює тренд для України: * Підвищити конкурентоздатність секторів економіки. * Розвиток цифрової економіки, ринку праці і т. д. * Поява нових індустрій (кросплатформових із цифровою індустрією). * Поширення інноваційного підприємництва. IV. Поширення бізнес-моделей, що відносяться до ідеології економіки «спільного користування» (з англ. shared economy). Світова економіка відчуває суттєвий вплив бізнес-моделей «спільної економіки», або економіки «спільного користування», яка працює на базі «цифрових» технологій. Завдяки використанню площадок «спільного користування» стає можливим швидке впровадження та комерціалізація ідей в наявних у більшості компаній матеріальних та технічних обмеженнях. Глобалізація основних ринків (постачальників та споживачів) та заміна фізичних процесів на програмно-керовані системи дозволяє локальним компаніям дешевше, зручніше та якісніше проводити економічну активність на регіональному та світовому ринках. Частково до цього тренду відносяться й «хмарні» технології. Бар’єри для розвитку тренду в Україні: a. Фінансові бар’єри для роботи українських компаній на глобальних ринках, а саме в частині безперешкодного отримання коштів на рахунки, що відкриті в Україні. b. Наявність законодавчих перепон для поширення ідеології «спільної» економіки на внутрішніх ринках. Як прилад, у сфері розподілу частотного ресурсу – відсутність технологічної нейтральності. Можливості, які створює тренд для України: * Легке започаткування нових бізнесів, не потребує великих початкових витрат. * Розвиток сервісних моделей, вплив на ефективність та конкурентоздатність українського бізнесу без значних капіталовкладень. * Можливості для бізнес-новачків. * Швидкий запуск комерційних Інтернет-проектів, створення нових market place, розширення ринків споживання українських продуктів, сервісів та трудових ресурсів, комерційна глобалізація. V. Віртуалізація фізичних інфраструктурних IT-систем та перехід до сервісних моделей. Віртуалізація дозволяє значно зменшити об’єм початкових капітальних витрат на розгортання необхідної цифрової інфраструктури, шляхом використання «хмарних» технологій та програмно-визначеної архітектури (з англ. software-defined architecture). Технологія дозволяє орендувати обчислювальні можливості та сервіси, виходячи з потреб конкретного бізнес-процесу. Користувач має можливість швидкого доступу до сервісу та оренди на необхідний час потрібних потужностей на захищених та технологічних площадках. Бар’єри для розвитку тренду в Україні: a. Відсутність законодавства щодо «хмарних» технологій. b. Відсутність «хмарної» стратегії для таких секторів, як державний, промисловий, освітянський, науковий і т. д. c. Відсутність локальних постачальників «хмарних» послуг найвищого рівня безпеки (Tier 3,4 згідно з класифікацією Uptime Institute). Можливості, які створює тренд для України: * Бізнес, підприємства, державні установи та громадяни мають можливість швидко та дешево розгортати необхідну цифрову інфраструктуру та користуватися перевагами цифрового світу. * Ефективно розбудовувати цифрову інфраструктуру країни як основу цифрової економіки. 8. Гармонізація із Digital Agenda та Digital Single Market ЄС. Ініціативи розвитку. Напрям співробітництва №1. Interoperability and eServices. Приєднання України до Програми ЄС Interoperability Solutions for European Public Administrations 2 (ISA2), проектів e-CODEX, e-Invoicing, а також ініціативи Single Digital Gateway. Сьогодні забезпечення електронної взаємодії державних інформаційних ресурсів та розвиток інтероперабельності є головним викликом для розвитку електронного урядування в Україні. Фактично кожна державна установа (реформа чи проект) стикається з необхідністю доступу до того чи іншого державного реєстру або бази даних. Наприклад, електронні закупівлі Prozorro, система електронних декларацій, єдине митне вікно і т. д. для повноцінного функціонування потребують інтеграції із зовнішніми державними реєстрами та базами даних. Окрім цього, відсутність електронної взаємодії державних систем не дозволяє спростити порядки надання послуг та зрештою виконати вимоги Закону України «Про адміністративні послуги» щодо заборони вимагати від суб’єктів звернення інформацію або дані, які знаходяться в інших органах влади, тобто вже були їм надані громадянами. Позитивом у цьому питанні є схваленням постанови КМУ «Деякі питання електронної взаємодії державних електронних інформаційних ресурсів», якою передбачено запровадження системи електронної взаємодії державних електронних інформаційних ресурсів та підключення до електронної взаємодії відповідно до вимог ЄС, зокрема European Interoperability Framework 2.0. Приєднання до ISA2 , e-CODEX та e-Invoicing дозволить забезпечити розвиток інтероперабельності та електронних послуг в Україні відповідно до вимог і сучасних трендів ЄС (формати, стандарти, регламенти, технічні рішення), а також сприяти євроінтеграції України. Напрям співробітництва №2. Електронна ідентифікація eID. Імплементація в Україні норм регламенту eIDAS, у т. ч. запровадження транскордонної електронної ідентифікації та автентифікації та приєднання до проекту ЄС Stork 2.0. Розвиток зручної, безпечної та доступної електронної ідентифікації є головною передумовою для запровадження електронних послуг, електронної комерції, а також сприятиме розбудові «цифрової» економіки. Серед головних проблем, які належить вирішити, слід відзначити наступні: * зростання кіберзлочинності в умовах збільшення кількості інформаційних систем, котрі використовують персональні дані; * відсутність захищеного обміну ідентифікаційними даними фізичних та юридичних осіб, які обробляються в інформаційних системах державних установ та приватного сектору, неузгодженість у виборі ідентифікаторів, брак адекватної верифікації ідентифікаційних даних; * використання у системах реєстрації та контролю доступу до інформаційних систем технологічно несумісних механізмів, алгоритмів та протоколів електронної ідентифікації та автентифікації. 20 вересня 2016 року Верховна Рада України ухвалила в першому читанні проект Закону України «Про електронні довірчі послуги», який фактично є імплементацією норми Регламенту № 910 ЄС (eIDAS). Наразі в Україні завершується розробка Концепції розвитку електронної ідентифікації. У 2014 році в ЄС ухвалено Регламент № 910 (eIDAS), метою якого є запровадження єдиних вимог до розвитку електронної ідентифікації та надання електронних довірчих послуг у країнах ЄС та розвиток трансграничної е-ідентифікації. Разом з тим проект Secure idenTity acrOss boRders linKed 2.0 (Stork 2.0) має забезпечити розбудову єдиного середовища електронної ідентифікації та автентифікації в ЄС. Проект фокусується на виробленні стандартів, форматів, ідентифікаторів тощо для запровадження інтероперабельних засобів електронної ідентифікації, у т. ч. у сферах е-медицини, електронних публічних послугах, е-банкінгу, та повинен сприяти розвитку EU Digital Single Market, запровадженню транскордонної взаємодії, підвищенню мобільності громадян та бізнесу ЄС. Приєднання до цих проектів сприятиме розвитку е-ідентифікації відповідно до вимог ЄС та євроінтеграції України. Напрям співробітництва №3. Відкриті дані (Open Data). Інтеграція державного веб-порталу відкритих даних України data.gov.ua до центрального європейського порталу відкритих даних europeandataportal.eu та data.europa.eu. Розвиток відкритих державних даних в Україні — це підвищення відкритості, прозорості та ефективності роботи державних установ та шлях до розвитку нової для України «цифрової» індустрії — індустрії відкритих даних. У січні 2016 року запрацювала перша версія єдиного державного веб-порталу відкритих даних data.gov.ua. На сьогодні на порталі зареєстровано близько 840 органів влади. З метою забезпечення комплексного розвитку у лютому 2016 року затверджено дорожню мапу розвитку відкритих даних в Україні, яка передбачає виконання 41 завдання за 5 напрямами. Центральний європейський портал відкритих даних є єдиною точкою входу до великого масиву відкритих даних установ та організацій Європейської Комісії, а також країн-членів ЄС. Він встановлює єдині вимоги до розвитку політики відкритих даних ЄС, єдиних високих стандартів до відкритих даних. Взаємодія з ним є важливим завданням з точки зору забезпечення розвитку сфери відкритих даних в Україні відповідно до вимог ЄС. 9. «Цифровізація» освіти 9.1. «Цифрові» компетенції та навички «Цифрова економіка» оперує аналогічними із традиційною економікою сутностями, такими як капітал, ресурси, люди. Рушійною силою цифрової економіки є людський капітал (human capital) – тобто знання, таланти, навички, вміння, досвід, інтелект людей. Стрімке розповсюдження «цифрових» технологій робить цифрові навички (компетенції) громадян ключовими серед інших навичок. Так, «цифровізація» та кросплатформовість у даний час є головними трендами на загальному ринку праці. Іншими словами, вміння працювати із «цифровими» технологіями поступово стає постійним та необхідним для більшості спеціалізацій, тобто наскрізним або кросплатформовим. Кількість робочих місць в Україні, що вимагають принаймні базового розуміння інформаційних та комунікаційних технологій, стрімко збільшується. Через відсутність точної статистики важко оцінити це зростання протягом останнього десятиліття, однак об’єктивна реальність свідчить, що уміння користуватися «цифровими» технологіями стає основною вимогою до персоналу. Унікальність цифрових компетенцій полягає в тому, що завдяки їм громадяни можуть більш ефективніше набувати компетенцій в багатьох інших сферах (наприклад, вивчати мови, предмети, професії і т. ін.). Україна має просуватися вперед із сучасною національною програмою навчання загальним та професійним цифровим компетенціям та навичкам як ключовим компонентам «цифрової» економіки. Лідерство українського політикуму та державних профільних установ у цьому питанні, створення та координація відповідних ініціатив, надання ресурсів – є ознакою активною політики у цій сфері. Підхід ЄС до розвитку «цифрових» навичок, «цифрової» грамотності. «Цифрова» грамотність (або «цифрова» компетентність) визнана ЄС однією з 8 ключових компетенцій для повноцінного життя та діяльності. 2016 року ЄС представив оновлений фреймворк Digital Competence (DigComp 2.0), що складається з основних 5 блоків компетенцій та усього 21 компетенції, що до них входить, а саме: 1. Інформаційна грамотність та грамотність щодо роботи з даними. 1.1 Вміння шукати, фільтрувати дані, інформацію та цифровий контент. 1.2 Вміння оцінювати дані, інформацію та цифровий контент. 1.3 Вміння використовувати та управляти даними, інформацією та цифровим контентом. 2. Комунікація та взаємодія. 2.1 Вміння спілкуватися через використання цифрових технологій. 2.2 Вміння ділитися інформацією завдяки використанню цифрових технологій. 2.3 Вміння контактувати із суспільством, користуватися державними та приватними послугами завдяки використанню цифрових технологій. 2.4 Вміння взаємодіяти завдяки використанню цифрових технологій. 2.5 Знання «нетикету» (від англ. network та etiquette), тобто володіння правилами поведінки та етикету в цифровому середовищу. 2.6 Управління цифровою ідентичністю, тобто вміння створювати та управляти аккаунтами. 3. Цифровий контент. 3.1 Створення цифрового контенту. 3.2 Вміння змінювати, покращувати, використовувати цифровий контент задля створення нового контенту. 3.3 Обізнаність щодо авторських прав та політики ліцензування відносно даних, інформації та цифрового контенту. 3.4 Програмування, тобто вміння писати програмний код. 4. Безпека. 4.1 Вміння захистити пристрої та контент, знання заходів безпеки, розуміння ризиків та загроз. 4.2 Захист персональних даних та приватності. 4.3 Охорона здоров’я, тобто знання та навички для збереження свого здоров’я та інших з точки зору як екології використання цифрових технологій, так і ризиків, загроз безпеці громадян. 4.4 Захист навколишнього середовища, тобто розуміння впливу цифрових технологій на екологію, навколишнє середовище, з точки зору їх утилізації, а також їх використання, що може нанести шкоду, наприклад, об’єктам критичної інфраструктури і т.д. 5. Вирішення проблем. 5.1 Вміння вирішувати технічні проблеми, що виникають із комп’ютерною технікою, програмним забезпеченням, мережами і т.д. 5.2 Вміння визначати потреби та знаходити відповідні технічні рішення, або кастимізувати цифрові технології до власних потреб. 5.3 Креативне користування, або вміння завдяки цифровим технологіям створювати знання, процеси та продукти, індивідуально або колективно, з метою вирішення повсякденних життєвих та професійних проблем і т.д. 5.4 Вміння самостійно визначати потребу в отриманні додаткових нових цифрових навичок. За аналогією з IQ або EQ, які використовуються для вимірювання рівня загального та емоційного інтелекту, навички щодо «цифрових» технологій — це DQ (Digital Quotient), тобто «цифровий» інтелект. DQ містить 3 рівні: * «цифрове» громадянство, тобто використання цифрових технологій у повсякденному житті, для взаємодії один з одним, спілкування, перегляду цифрового контенту і т. д; * «цифрова» творчість, тобто використання цифрових технологій для створення контенту, медіа, застосувань тощо; * «цифрове підприємництво», тобто використання цифрових технологій для бізнесу, професійної діяльності і т. ін. Проблеми розвитку «цифрових» навичок та компетенцій в Україні. Сфера «цифрових» навичок та компетенцій в Україні розвивається клаптиково, хаотично та окремо від академічної (так званої формальної) освіти. Застарілі методики викладання, відсутність навчальних стандартів, підготовлених викладачів, а також недоступність цифрових технологій для навчального процесу призвели до надзвичайно низького рівня цифрової грамотності в усіх існуючих сегментах державної системи освіти (дошкільної, початкової, середньої, вищої). Зустрічаються лише поодинокі виключення. Цифрові навички в середніх школах, для прикладу, обмежуються уроками та класами інформатики, де навчають загальним принципам побудови комп’ютерів та основам алгоритмізації. Такий підхід не відповідає сучасним вимогам, не є наскрізним (кросплатформовим) та має дуже сумнівні результати. Таким чином, найбільш масова та розгалужена формальна система освіти не задовільняє потреби ринку праці, виявляється нездатною формувати якісні трудові ресурси, не працює на автономне благополуччя громадян, суттєво зменшує їх можливості працевлаштування, капіталізації, тобто у цілому — програє економіка та країна взагалі. Щодо комерційного сегменту (так званої неформальної освіти) ситуація краща, там використовуються сучасніші методики, а технічне забезпечення та мотиваційна складова у викладачів набагато вища. Так чи інакше, на сьогодні не існує жодної державної ініціативи, програми, стратегічного документу, бачення, направлених на створення комлексної національної системи розвитку цифрової грамотності. Даний компонент присутній в деяких законодавчих актах, проте він не виконується належним чином. Цілком очевидно, що підходи, рішення та ініціативи щодо розвитку цифрової грамотності через академічну формальну освіту та неформальну освіту будуть відрізнятися, виходячи з їх специфіки. Так, у першому сегменті провайдером навчальних послуг є держава, у другому — комерційні (або благодійні) компанії. Ключовим рішенням є комбінована стратегія, у якій мають місце довгострокові заходи та масштаб, притаманні державній системі освіти, та короткострокові швидкі заходи, що більш релевантні для реалізації саме у сегменті комерційної освіти. Необхідність змін у державному сегменті не піддається сумніву, однак використання можливостей приватного сегменту дозволить державі швидше зреагувати на проблему та почати діяти у цьому напрямку. Адже комерційний сегмент набагато гнучкіший, реактивніший щодо трансферу та імплементації в Україні інноваційних методик навчання, та вже має першокласні національні проекти у сфері «цифрової» освіти та навичок (наприклад, Академія «Крок», Unit Factory, Brain Academy та інші). Стратегія щодо неформальної освіти (комерційних операторів). Підтримка державою комерційних провайдерів освітянських послуг у цій сфері може здійснюватися за наступними напрямками: 1. Спрощення системи ліцензування нових операторів ринку. 2. Розміщення замовлень у комерційних операторів через систему Міністерства освіти та науки, Державного центру зайнятості, Нацдержслужби. 3. Державно-приватне партнерство у частині використання площадок (фізичних приміщень), що перебувають у власності державних (муніципальних) установ для швидкого розгортання відповідних навчальних потужностей. 4. Податкові, фіскальні стимули. Метою зазначених заходів є створення комфортних умов роботи та активізація комерційного ринку освітянських послуг, допомога його регіональному масштабуванню та присутності. Це сприятиме зростанню приватних інвестицій в цей сегмент, появі нових операторів, та за короткі терміни суттєво збільшить здатність комерційних провайдерів обслуговувати набагато більшу кількість громадян, створювати нові учбові програми, та робити їх доступними як з фізичної (територіальне покриття), так і з фінансової точки зори. Отже, за сприятливих умов бізнес здатен «розібратися» з проблемою цифрової грамотності громадян України доволі швидко та якісно. Стратегія щодо формальної освіти. Цільовими аудиторіями в реалізації державної програми щодо «цифрової грамотності» є початкова школа, середня школа, професійна школа та вищі учбові заклади. Цілком зрозуміло, що стратегія по відношенню до цього сегменту має носити комплексний характер, що буде супроводжуватися довгим циклом розробки, погоджень, фінансування, розробки учбового контенту, закупівлі технологій, створенню мотивації освітян і т. д. Як показує практика останніх років, такі заходи можуть розтягнутися на роки, однак врешті- решт та за умови успішного впровадження дозволить системно та масово вирішувати проблему цифрової грамотності у межах всієї країни. Звісно, що цей процес має стати частиною відповідних проектів реформування української освіти взагалі. Основними завданнями щодо цифрової грамотності та навичок у державному освітянському сегменті є: * Аналіз ситуації. Проведення незалежного якісного та кількісного дослідження щодо наявності цифрових навичок у різних груп населення (державні службовці, педагогічні працівники, студенти, молоді спеціалісти, безробітні, люди з обмеженими можливостями, пенсіонери, представники малого та середнього бізнесу), визначення критеріїв впливу чинників на розвиток цифрових навичок, головних перешкод до користування цифровими технологіями та конкретними інструментами. * На основі даного дослідження — розробка профільними міністерствами переліку цифрових навичок та компетенцій для цільових аудиторій окремих галузей. * Розробка якісного навчального контенту, перегляд та оновлення навчальних програм підвищення кваліфікації та підготовки державних службовців, освітян і безробітних. * Розробка та популяризація загальнодоступних онлайн- та офлайн-курсів з цифрової грамотності, у тому числі змішаного навчання для охоплення великої кількості представників різних категорій населення на основі прийнятого Європейського фреймворку цифрових компетенцій (DigiComp 2.0.). * Вимірювання та сертифікація цифрових навичок. Адаптація методології вимірювання та впровадження незалежної сертифікації рівня цифрових навичок відповідно до потреб ринку праці. * Гармонізація нормативної бази, яка регулює сертифікацію цифрових навичок у державних службовців, педагогічних працівників, інших верств, з міжнародними вимогами, а також нормативної бази, що стосується додаткових нарахувань до заробітної плати за умови підтвердження цифрових компетенцій. * Запровадження обов’язковості цифрових компетенцій для державних службовців, працівників сфери освіти (на прикладі англійської мови), науковців, безробітних окремих категорій. * Популяризація важливості цифрової грамотності серед громадян. У частині професійних цифрових навичок (програмування тощо) основними завданнями у державному освітянському сегменті є: * Впровадження підходу з урахуванням компетентності, наскрізної (кросплатформової) цифрової компетентності, тобто коли вивчення предметів відбувається через використання «цифрових» технологій, таким чином, супутньо розвиваються цифрові навички. * Збільшення частки та підвищення якості підготовки ІКТ-спеціалістів: збільшення державного замовлення на підготовку ІКТ-спеціалістів, впровадження програм з перекваліфікації безробітних, ВПО та ветеранів АТО, залучення до ІКТ-сфери дівчат та жінок. * Впровадження програми профорієнтації у школах, профтехучилищах та вузах щодо виявлення найбільш здатних учнів та студентів до роботи в ІКТ-сфері. * Розробка системи «соціального ліфту» в ІКТ-сфері, у т. ч. інформування школярів та студентів про пропозиції стажування та проходження практики в ІКТ-компаніях, стимулювання розвитку молодіжного ІКТ-підприємництва. * Оновлення державного класифікатору професій, тобто розробка та затвердження переліку «цифрових» професій (на основі вимог ринку праці, «цифрових» трендів), їх запровадження у профільних навчальних закладах. Цифрові навики та компетенції — основа «цифрової» економіки. Громадяни України вже перебувають у «цифровому» світі. Наступний крок — зробити так, щоб цей світ став місцем, де вони зможуть стати успішними. 9.2. Виклики та підходи до «цифровізації» середньої освіти Українська середня школа потребує кардинальних трансформацій, адже поки це інституція, котра продовжує існувати майже на тих самих традиціях та підходах, що і 100 років тому. В архаїчних системах сучасні діти не хочуть навчатися, вони втрачають інтерес до предметів, бажання пізнавати та досліджувати, а відвідини шкільних занятть перетворюються на нудну формальність. Не зменшити, а збільшити рівень та якість знань, формувати сучасні навички та компетенції, навчити вчитись, вільно спілкуватись іноземними мовами, будувати індивідуальні траєкторії навчання, вводити нові спеціалізовані предмети, готувати до професій майбутнього та ОДНОЧАСНО зробити процес навчання цікавим та захопливим – ключові завдання реформи освіти конкурентоздатної країни та суспільства. Технології, глобалізація, нові виклики та можливості, нові області науки, професії, відкриття, прогнози та тренди - все свідчить про те, що середні школи мають готувати громадян, що будуть жити та творити у швидкоплинному світі. Навчання за принципом «знати все» змінюється на принцип «знати, як навчатися протягом життя та стати само-реалізованим та конкурентноздатним», а робота з інформацією на принципах «запам’ятовування» поступово втрачає сенс через розвиток Інтернет як глобального джерела інформації, а отже, важливими стають не лише знання а і навички ХХІ століття, включаючи медіа-грамотність та вміння працювати з інформацією. Зміни стосуються і форм та методів навчання, адже «один розмір» не може підходити для всіх, - якісна освіта стає персоналізованою та орієнтованою на розвиток індивідуальних здібностей та талантів кожного. Враховучи невідворотність подальшої «цифровізації» як глобального та національного явища, реформування середньої освіти має відбуватись відповідно з урахуванням потреб розвитку «цифрової» економіки, цифрового громадянства, інноваційного та креативного підприємництва, наукових можливостей, нових потреб та викликів України та світу. Використання «цифрових» технологій має носити кросплатформовий (наскрізний) характер, тобто використовуватися не лише на уроці інформатики в окремому класі інформатики, як зазвичай, а при навчанні інших предметів, взаємодії учнів один з одним та з вчителями, з реальними експертами, здійсненні досліджень, індивідуальному навчанні тощо. Застосування «цифрових» технологій в освіті – наразі одна з найбільш важливих і стійких тенденцій розвитку світового освітнього процесу. Вони дозволяють інтенсифікувати освітній процес, збільшити швидкість та якість сприйняття, розуміння та засвоєння знань. За допомогою медіа- та інтерактивних засобів вчителям легше використовувати підхід до викладання на основі впровадження інноваційних підходів, включаючи використання «кейсів» (від англ. case), дослідницько-пошукової роботи, методу проектів, розвивальних навчальних ігор тощо. ,Як результат - діти набагато краще засвоюють інформацію, перебуваючи в емоційно-комфортному середовищі, не втрачають бажання навчатись, створювати нові знання та інновації. «Цифрові» технології дозволяють зробити процес навчання мобільним, диференційованим та індивідуальним. При цьому технології не замінюють вчителя, а доповнюють його. Таким урокам властиві адаптивність, керованість, інтерактивність, поєднання індивідуальної та групової роботи, часова необмеженість навчання. «Цифрові» технології дають вчителю нові можливості, дозволяючи разом з учнем отримувати задоволення від захопливого процесу спілкування та пізнання. Технології також дозволяють вчителю автоматизувати більшу частину своєї роботи, вивільняючи людський ресурс на пошук, спілкування, індивідуальну роботу з учнями, уможливлюють отримання моментального зворотнього зв’язку, покращують ефективність управління навчальним процесом та освітою в цілому. Наразі в Україні не створено чіткого, системного бачення та стратегії «цифровізації» освіти. На жаль, «цифрові» технології не є пріоритетним напрямком ані в новому законопроекті “Про освіту”, ані в концептуальних засадах реформування “Нової української школи”. Щодо національних ІКТ-проектів та програм, які були реалізовано в середній освіті за останні 20 років, вони були непослідовними, носили клаптиковий характер, закривались зі зміною влади, навіть якщо вони були обгрунтованими. Враховуючи комплексний характер системи середньої освіти, велику кількість навчальних закладів, педагогічних та державних установ, першочерговим кроком є розробка ґрунтовної національної політики «цифровізації» освіти, як пріоритетної компоненти реформи освіти в цілому. Результатом має стати розробка політики, низки стратегічних документів, які визначитимуть візію, чітке бачення трансформації освіти з ІКТ на наступні 15-20 років, стратегічний майстер-план досягнення цієї візії з відповідними показниками змін (КРІs), план ресурсного забезпечення «цифровізації» освіти, та проведення досліджень щодо оцінки успішності процесів трансформації. Стан впровадження «цифрових» технологій в середніх школах характеризується наступними проблемами, але не обмежується ними: * в 95% шкіл використовується комп’ютерна техніка (робочі станції), що була вироблена та поставлена у період 2000-2011 року- тобто 100-відсотково морально застаріла; * пропорція кількості учнів на комп’ютер складає 27:1 (для прикладу, в Європі ця пропорція складає 3:1); * комп’ютерні класи, що знаходяться в основному в кабінетах інформатики, не можуть через «стаціонарність» зробити увесь навчальний процес «технологічним»; * звичним явищем є використання неліцензійного програмного забезпечення; * відсутній якісний сучасний мультимедійний контент та інтерактивні підручники по всіх предметах для всіх класів на українській мові та мовах національних меншин; * підключення шкіл до мережі Інтернет в багатьох випадках здійснюється за ініціативи батьків та громади, класи зазвичай не підключаються взагалі, а мережі wi-fi (там, де вони є) використовуються не за учбовим призначенням тощо; * відсутня національна освітня платформа тощо. Стратегія «цифровізації» середніх шкіл має включати використання наступних моделей: * у частині фінансування «цифровізації» навчальних закладів та забезпечення достатнього, рівномірного та об’єктивного розповсюдження «цифрових» технологій - створення кастомізованого під потреби освіти Фонду універсальних послуг (за аналогією з Універсальними фондами послуг телекомунікаційного ринку), тобто закріплення переліку базових стандартних та інкрементальних «цифрових» послуг середньої школи (у т.ч. телеком-послуги), включно з моделями та механізмами їх фінансування (солідарно через державні, муніципальні, приватні тощо бюджети або окремо), залучення інвесторів, виробників обладнання. * у частині заохочення батьків та громадськості – впровадження BYOD (bring your own device, з англ «використовуй свій власний пристрій»), що дозволить суттєво підняти рівень забезпечення школярів цифровими засобами у класі, 3G-зв’язком, однак треба передбачити підтримку сімей незахищених верств населення, захист дітей від небажаного контенту та використання вчителями прикладних програм ефективного управління класом, в якому у кожного учня є особистий комп’ютерний пристрій. * у частині стимулювання виробників шкільних «цифрових» пристроїв – розробка привабливих та реальних PPP-форматів (приватне-державне партнерство) з метою залучення інвестицій міжнародних або локальних компаній задля створення локальних виробництв спеціалізованих планшетів, нетбуків тощо. Враховуючи потенціал ринку (1,5-2 млн пристроїв), щорічний апгрейд (+300-400) пристроїв, програмне забезпечення, обслуговування та відповідні PPP-стимули, цей напрямок діяльності є перспективним. * у частині створення мультимедійного «цифрового» контенту – трансфер та адаптація міжнародних мультимедійних продуктів, що дозволить швидко покрити базові потреби, однак локальне виробництво таких продуктів також є цілком реальним за умови опрацювання відповідної моделі державно-приватного партнерства тощо. «Цифровізації» середніх шкіл має реалізовуватись за наступними 6-ма напрямками: * Доступ до технологій: ** Доступ учнів до технологій (Student Accessibility). ** Доступ вчителів до технологій (Teacher Accessibility). ** Доступ адміністраторів школи до технологій (Administration Accessibility). * Шкільний Інтернет (моделі Fiber-to-the-Building та wi-fi). * «Цифровий» мультимедійний контент. * «Цифрові» компетенції та грамотність викладачів (фасилітаторів, коучів) та учнів. «Цифрові» технології та запропоновані підходи разом із талановитими українськими педагогами та енергійним небайдужим суспільством здатні перетворити українську освіту в одну з найкращих на світовому та національних рівнях. Освіта має бути головною економічною стратегією України в умовах переходу на інноваційну економіку та формування конкурентоздатного суспільства. 9.3. «Цифрове» робоче місце Наші методи праці докорінно змінилися за останні 50 років — та навіть за останні 5 років. Такими змінами стали віртуальна робота, нові цифрові інструменти і послуги. Постає багато нових задач, виникають нові виклики — від вранішніх автомобільних заторів у містах, збереження екології до гармонійного балансу між роботою та соціально-сімейним життям громадян. Діловий світ наразі стає більш швидшим, глобальним, мобільним і цифровим. Кадрові ресурси поповнюються значною кількістю представників нового покоління. Ці молоді працівники набувають усе більше досвіду в використанні наявних технологічних інструментів, вимагаючи повної свободи вибору щодо того, як, де і коли вони працюють. Трансформації, пов'язані із переходом на цифрові технології, створюють нові підходи та стилі діяльності, котрі в свою чергу ведуть до суттєвого перегляду усталеного в суспільстві поняття «робоче місце». У «цифровому» світі робочі місця перестають бути прив’язаними до фізичних місць — вони стають «цифровими», мобільними, тобто такими, що загалом не потребують постійного перебування працівника на робочому місці. Саме віртуально-цифровий світ надає потужні можливості задля постійного перебування працівника в онлайн-режимі. Цей тренд поширюється надзвичайно швидко й позитивно сприймається переважною більшістю працівників, яким подобаються гнучкі способи роботи, котрі дозволяють приділяти більше уваги клієнтам, друзям, сім'ї. Це може не тільки сприяти збереженню кваліфікованих працівників, але й збільшити податкові надходження, внески соціального страхування, а головне — впливати на ринок зайнятості. «Цифрове» робоче місце — це віртуальний еквівалент фізичного робочого місця, котрий вимагає належної організації, користування та управління, оскільки воно має стати запорукою підвищеної ефективності працівників та створення для них більш сприятливих умов праці. У концепції «цифрового» робочого місця можна виділити такі суттєві аспекти: * люди мають найвищий пріоритет — саме вплив на працівників є найважливішим фактором цифрового робочого місця; * технологічний рівень — досягнення в області технологій обумовлюють зміни в цифровому робочому місці, тому саме технології є незмінно актуальним питанням; * управління та структура — розробка «цифрового» робочого місця, спрямована на випередження вимог сучасності, означає ставлення до нього як до єдиного цілого, в якому органічно враховано аспекти технологій, процесів і працівників. У «цифровому» робочому місці поєднано практично всі технології, які люди використовують для виконання роботи в сучасному робочому середовищі. «Цифровим» робочим місцем можуть бути як бізнес-застосунки, так і електронна пошта, засоби миттєвих повідомлень, корпоративні соціальні мережі та інструменти для проведення віртуальних зустрічей. Для отримання вигоди від «цифрових» робочих місць урядовим та бізнес- організаціям України необхідно врахувати чотири елементи. 1. Пристрої доступу. Необхідно забезпечити для працівників вибір найбільш ефективного способу отримання доступу до використовуваних ними бізнес-застосунків. Смартфони та планшети стають усе більше необхідними, тому організаціям та компаніям потрібно переглянути свої стратегії щодо використання пристроїв відповідно до нових потреб. 2. Інфраструктура комунікацій. Надійність зв'язку залишається однією з найважливіших вимог у контексті «цифрового» робочого місця як в офісі, так і поза ним. Саме зв'язок є запорукою ефективного функціонування комунікаційних технологій, бізнес- застосунків та застосунків для спільної роботи, які є рушійною силою сучасних бізнес- процесів. Корпоративні мережі повинні бути обладнані для обробки одночасної передачі аудіо-, відео- та інших даних як у мережі компанії, так і поза нею. 3. Бізнес-застосунки. Надання працівникам доступу до бізнес-застосунків, незалежно від місця та часу, підвищує продуктивність і підтримує співпрацю з іншими працівниками, партнерами та клієнтами. Такі застосунки надають миттєвий доступ до необхідної важливої інформації, допомагаючи віртуальним командам злагоджено працювати та ефективно взаємодіяти. Платформи для спільної роботи та управління базами знань набувають вирішального значення. Вони уможливлюють централізоване зберігання проектних документів, забезпечують легкий доступ до них і дозволяють членам команди співпрацювати при внесенні змін до файлів, їх перегляді та обміні в режимі реального часу. 4. Телекомунікаційні інструменти робочого місця. Інструменти робочого місця значною мірою впливають на мотивацію та продуктивність працівників. Інколи електронної пошти і телефонних дзвінків може бути недостатньо, наприклад, при залученні віддаленого експерта або у ситуації роботи на дому. Суттєвою перевагою є технології зв'язку, які забезпечують присутність у режимі реального часу та дозволяють проводити насичені онлайн-зустрічі, у тому числі аудіо-, відео- та веб-конференції. «Цифрове» робоче місце не варто розглядати як «забаганку та моду», оскільки це є насамперед бізнес-стратегія для підвищення ефективності працівників завдяки робочому середовищу, яке більше наближене до користувачів. Так, згідно із заявою компанії Gartner саме єдність мобільних, інформаційних, «хмарних» та соціальних технологій виступає каталізатором подальшої «цифровізації» фізичного світу. Видимі зміни сучасного робочого місця включають: * перехід від рутинних і повторюваних шаблонів роботи до змінної та динамічної роботи; * більша увага приділяється посиленню залученості співробітників (часто за допомогою програм залучення, які реалізуються спеціалістами з кадрових ресурсів); * нові форми внутрішньої (працівник) і зовнішньої (клієнт) взаємодії, яка відбувається в соціальних мережах, наприклад у Twitter та Facebook; * нові способи роботи, такі як краудсорсінг, розподіл роботи між виконавцями та мікроробота (виконання через інтернет невеликих завдань у межах проекту). Немає єдиного правильного способу поширення культури «цифрових» робочих місць. Суть полягає в тому, що організації та підприємства здатні покращити свою внутрішню та зовнішню ефективність. Розвитку культури «цифрових» робочих місць сприяють програми поширення «цифрових» навичок та компетенцій, стимули щодо кар’єрного росту, об’єктивна необхідність встановлення балансу між роботою та особистим життям, а також мотивації особистісного розвитку. Ключовим кроком України щодо стратегії у цьому питанні має стати активна позиція державних установ. Велика кількість службовців центрального та регіонального рівнів — потенційні користувачі «цифрових» робочих місць, особливо такі державні службовці, як інспектори, працівники соціальних служб і т. ін. Держава — основний гравець у «цифровому просторі». Використовуючи і створюючи попит на сучасні ІТ- рішення, вводячи в обіг найсучасніші електронні адміністративні послуги та впроваджуючи інноваційні моделі, держава повинна слугувати прикладом у переході до «цифрових» технологій для всієї України. Використання у державному сегменті «цифрових» та «мобільних» робочих місць наблизить службовців до суспільства, дозволить їм більш якісно виконувати їх інспекційні та інші функції, а також заощадити значні кошти. Отож, на найближчу перспективу держава має фокусуватися на двух речах: * трансформація робочих місць самих державних службовців у «цифрові» робочі місця; * осмислення і підготовка відповідних ініціатив (у т. ч. законодавчих) для стимулювання переходу на «цифрові» робочі місця українського бізнесу та професійних середовищ. У майбутньому успішними стануть ті країни, які зламають бар'єри між людьми, робочими місцями й технологіями та розширять можливості своїх громадян, дозволивши їм бути ефективними та творчими незалежно від місцезнаходження. Цифрові технології є каталізатором нових методів роботи, але все більш вагомою конкурентною перевагою стає надання працівникам можливості використовувати ці технології так, як вони хочуть. 10. «Цифрова» інфраструктура, нові виклики та можливості. Інфраструктура доступу, передусім магістральні транспортні мережі та мобільні мережі останнього покоління разом із інфраструктурою сервісів створюють основу «цифрової» інфраструктури країни. Її розвиток не є завданням лише операторів та провайдерів, так само як і «цифрові» технології не є тільки окремою сферою економіки, а радше платформою для розвитку усіх інших сфер, суспільства та країни в цілому. Перспективні політики стимулювання розвитку «цифрової» інфраструктури України включають наступні напрямки: * Збалансоване регулювання конкуренції з метою розвитку ринків, стимулювання інвестиційної активності, особливо враховуючи притаманні виробникам цикли розробки та запуску нових видів мобільного та широкосмугового зв'язку. * Внески, податки і збори мають враховувати потенційний вплив на інвестиції у реальну інфраструктуру з однієї сторони, але й стимулювати ефективне використання обмежених ресурсів, у тому числі завдяки впровадженню новітніх технологій. * Важливим у «цифровому» переході є ефективне використання частотного ресурсу, його конфігурація задля максимальної цінності для користувачів. Технологічна нейтральність стимулює перехід до нових технологій в існуючому розподіленому та вільному спектрі. 10.1 «Цифровий розрив» (digital divide). В світі та Україні зростає попит на доступ до швидкісного Інтернету (широкосмуговий доступ, ШСД). Змінюються потреби суспільства — все частіше використання стаціонарних та мобільних цифрових пристроїв, навчання за допомогою електронних засобів, отримання медицинських відеопослуг, взаємодія із державними установами, використання різноманітних аплікацій та автоматизованих систем тощо кардинально впливає на обсяг та швидкість передачі даних. Наша мета полягає в тому, щоб усі громадяни України без обмежень технічного, організаційного та фінансового характеру могли скористатися перевагами «цифрового» світу та не перебували у так званому сегменті «цифрового розриву» (digital divide). Стан ШСД в Україні засвідчує, що при достатньо високому середньому показнику та рівномірному розподілу проникнення ШСД по країні наявний яскраво виражений розрив між містом та селом — близько 30%. Також значна кількість сільського населення (33-35%) не має ШСД, але могла б підключитися до нього. Через те, що вартість ШСД у доходах домогосподарств у сільських районах України складає орієнтовно до 2%, то ринкових бар’єрів немає. Однак існують технічні бар’єри — відсутність можливості підключитися, тобто існує розрив попиту та технічної пропозиції підключення ШСД. При створенні інфраструктури та останньої милі в сільській місцевості показники ШСД міста та села потенційно можуть майже зрівнятися. Разом з тим дослідження свідчать, що для вразливих груп споживачів, таких як малозабезпечені сім’ї, пенсіонери та інваліди, що мають наднизькі доходи, ШСД взагалі не є загальнодоступним, незалежно від міста чи селища. Також наявність ШСД вдома значною мірою обумовлюється рівнем освіти українців. Згідно з дослідженнями 54% осіб з середнім рівнем освіти не потребують ШСД. Цей розрив вказує на необхідність загальной реалізації програм щодо набуття «цифрових» навичок, які в сучасному світі стали життєво необхідними. Дослідження стану ШСД на соціальних об’єктах свідчать, що, наприклад, із загальної кількості закладів охорони здоров’я в Україні до ШСД підключено менше 1%. Таким чином, розрив між наявним та всезагальним ШСД для лікарень складає 99%. Тобто фактично громадяни України не мають можливості задовольняти власні потреби в телекомунікаційних послугах медичного обслуговування. Це призводить до нерівного доступу до якісної медицини, хоча Стаття 49 Конституції України зобов’язує державу створити умови для ефективного і доступного для всіх громадян медичного обслуговування. Дослідження стану ШСД в середніх школах свідчить, що лише близько 47% з них мають достатню пропускну спроможність каналу для транспортування навантаження в межах освітнього процесу з використанням цифрового контенту, а 53% (10 067) шкіл взагалі не підключені до мереж ШСД. Світовий досвід Для прикладу, стратегія «Європа 2020» передбачає, зокрема, реалізацію «Плану розвитку цифрових технологій в Європі». Цілями цього плану є отримання стійкої економіки і соціальних благ шляхом створення загального цифрового ринку ЄС, заснованого на широкосмуговому доступі (ШСД). Згідно з директивою ЄС IP/10/581 Brussels (19 травня 2010 р.) «Цифровий порядок денний» Європи націлений на те, щоб до 2020 року 100% громадян ЄС мали ШСД із швидкістю 30 Мбіт/c, а 50% європейських домогосподарств до 100 Мбіт/c. Таким чином, країни Європи та світу поступово через власні «Цифрові порядки денні» вже порушили питання важливості ШСД для забезпечення законних прав своїх громадян. З 2010 року в Європі почалася ера оптоволоконного доступу. Найбільш перспективними є рішення FTTH (Fiber-to-the-Home – волокно безпосередньо до житла абонента). Число абонентів мереж з FTTH-доступом зростає в усіх регіонах світу. Фінансування високошвидкісного широкосмугового доступу в європейських державах здійснюється через інструменти ЄС (наприклад, Європейський фонд регіонального розвитку, англійська Програма розвитку сільських районів, Європейський сільськогосподарський фонд для розвитку сільських районів, Програма ЄС конкурентоспроможності та інновацій) та шляхом інвестиційних кредитів ЄІБ. Існуючі умови в Європі дають можливість в найкоротші терміни забезпечити загальний доступ і ліквідувати цифровий розрив між містом та селом. Значну роль у цьому відіграла політика ЄС щодо створення різного виду фондів розвитку. В основі принципів всезагального доступу лежить розуміння того, що усі громадяни мають право на доступ до засобів зв’язку. У глобальній практиці (ООН, OECD) це положення формулюється наступним чином: «Держава визнає, що доступ до різноманітних і необмежених джерел інформації та засобів зв’язку є фундаментальним правом усіх громадян. Інформаційну інфраструктуру держави не можна вважати повною, доки вона не буде доступною в усіх регіонах країни і для всіх її жителів та поки не буде забезпечено належний і недорогий доступ до всього спектра традиційних та новітніх інформаційно- комунікаційних технологій та послуг, беручи до уваги різні потреби користувачів і враховуючи їх стать, вік, етнічні та мовні відмінності й особливі потреби». Міжнародний союзу електрозв’язку (ITU) визначає, що універсальне обслуговування — це довгострокова мета, яка полягає в забезпеченні доступності засобів зв’язку для кожного члена суспільства окремо або на рівні сім’ї. Також сформульовано поняття універсального/загального доступу — короткострокову мету, яка полягає в забезпеченні зручного та дешевого доступу до засобів зв’язку на рівні громади або місцевому рівні шляхом поєднання громадських засобів зв’язку (таксофонів, колективних пунктів доступу до мережі інтернет тощо) та індивідуальних приватних послуг. Основні принципи надання універсальних послуг визначені в Директиві 2002/22/ЄС Європейського парламенту та Ради Європи від 7 березня 2002 року. ШСД як універсальна електронна комунікаційна послуга Величезним кроком вперед для забезпечення громадян України можливістю повноцінно брати участь у політичному, економічному та громадському житті суспільства в період глобалізації та інтернетизації має стати включення до складу загальнодоступних універсальних електронних комунікаційних послуг послуги ШСД з обов’язковим зазначенням швидкості передачі даних щонайменше на рівні 2 Мбіт/c, хоча як показує європейський досвід, вже протягом найближчих 3-5 років цей показник доцільно піднімати до рівня 10-30 Мбіт/c. Для того щоб система надання універсальних послуг працювала в Україні ефективно, необхідна відповідна нормативна база, яка або запровадить механізм для компенсації оператору визначеної собівартості на прозорих умовах з державних (муніципальних) фондів, або розподілить собівартість зобов’язань щодо універсальної послуги між провайдерами електронних комунікаційних джерел та послуг із врахуванням використання сучасних фінансових моделей. ШСД — це забезпечення кожної людини можливістю голосового зв’язку, передачі даних, отримання мультимедійних сервісів тощо. В Україні послугу ШСД не визначено як універсальну послугу. До основних критеріїв надання універсальних електронних комунікаційних послуг належать: цінова доступність для користувачів послуг зв’язку, доступність за місцем проживання, доступність за часом. За останні роки точка зору світової спільноти у сфері телекомунікацій щодо можливостей і механізмів розвитку мережі зв’язку та розширення доступу до неї у країнах, що розвиваються, значно змінилася. Перехід від телекомунікаційних державних монополій до ринку з вільною конкуренцією, як правило, починається з клієнтів, що приносять найбільший прибуток з найменшими витратами. Ентузіазм інвесторів вкладати гроші в неопановані ринки та забезпечувати зв’язком дистанційно віддалене населення, яке не має доступу, є в кращому разі помірним, незважаючи на потенційну привабливість великої кількості клієнтів і незначну конкуренцію на початковому етапі. Причина цього полягає у великих початкових витратах і ризиках отримати низькі прибутки від ринків, що розташовані в сільській місцевості, особливо в період економічної нестабільності. Наразі накопичено значний світовий досвід, яким чином цю проблему можна вирішувати. Цей досвід базується на тому, що фактично всі учасники ринку, держава, місцеві громади можуть взяти участь у спільних коопераційних зусиллях щодо забезпечення загального доступу, тому що від розширення мережі загального користування виграють всі. Ці принципи лежать в основі створення так званих Універсальних фондів обслуговування або Фондів розвитку «цифрової» інфраструктури в масштабах всієї галузі — визнаним ефективним способом реалізації універсального обслуговування ШСД. Шляхом справедливих внесків (у т. ч. держави, місцевих громад), спрямованих на досягнення загальнонаціональної мети, яка полягає в розвитку «цифрової» інфраструктури, а також шляхом забезпечення чесної конкуренції серед всіх учасників ринку щодо використання зібраних коштів, ці механізми повинні сформувати додаткові економічні стимули, необхідні для сприяння надходження приватних інвестицій для розширення мереж зв’язку та одночасної підтримки конкурентних умов на ринку. Конкретні форми, зобов’язання і методи роботи таких фондів, що були в нещодавньому минулому створені в різних країнах світу, дуже відрізняються. Незважаючи на це, існують й певні відносно спільні риси. Головним чином, ці фонди дотримуються принципу, що в межах національного розвитку інформаційно-комунікаційних технологій ресурси даної галузі повинні якомога активніше спрямовуватися в ті регіони і для тієї частини населення, що відносяться до «цифрового розриву». Включення широкосмугового доступу до мережі Інтернет до універсального обслуговування може стати ключовим кроком України до подолання «цифрового розриву». У зв’язку з цим державним і регуляторним органам доцільно розглянути питання. Отже, в еру «цифрових» економік затримка із подоланням «цифрового» розриву в Україні є загрозою для її конкурентоздатності та суворим викликом для соціально- економічного розвитку. Для реалізації цієї мети в Україні має відбутися повсюдне розгортання високошвидкісних мереж. Важливою є консолідація зусиль політикуму та державних установ навколо створення повсюдної широкосмугової інфраструктури, здатної забезпечити швидкість передачі даних до 30 Мбіт/с для принаймні 80% громадян до 2025 року. Одночасно це закладе основу для однакових стандартів життя у міській та сільській місцевості. Активне розгортання високошвидкісних мереж залежить від стимулювання з боку держави: зосередивши увагу на формуванні оптимальних ринкових умов, ми маємо створити стимули для могутньої експансії на даному ринку приватного капіталу. Такими ключовими стимулами є ініціативи щодо формування серед громадян України стійких потреб у «цифрових» технологіях через такі сфери, як освіта, медицина, туризм, транспорт, електронне урядування, «старт-сіті» тощо. Адже кінцева мета — не просто дати громадянам інфраструктуру ШСД, а зробити так, щоб у громадян виникали потреби у ньому, особливо ті, що спрямовані на покращення життя, комфорт, освіту, бізнес, розвиток і т. ін. Першочергові ініціативи розвитку «цифрової» інфраструктури: 1. Послуга ШСД має стати універсальною електронною комунікаційною послугою із визначеними параметрами якості та швидкості. Враховуючи, що концепція універсальних послуг повинна пристосовуватися до технологічного прогресу, кожні три роки слід законодавчо визначати межі універсальної послуги з урахуванням змін в соціальних, культурних, економічних та технологічних умовах країни після консультацій з представниками від ІКТ та телекомоператорів. 2. Для подолання «цифрового» розриву, забезпечення рівного доступу громадян до Інтернету та, відповідно «цифрової» економіки, вкрай важливою є розробка та імплементація Національного плану розвитку ШСД (National Broadband Plan), який би визначав конкретні шляхи досягнення загального доступу всього населення України до загальнодоступних послуг, обсяги будівництва телекомунікаційних мереж та необхідні капіталовкладення із визначенням механізму фінансування. Національний план ШСД – не є лише планом розподілу частотного ресурсу, а радше стратегією побудови «цифрової» інфраструктури, розвитку «цифрових» ринків, генерації потреб у послугах ШСД, імлементації моделей державно-приватного партнерства. 3. У зв’язку з тим, що 76% території України, де мешкає 57% її населення, неможливо забезпечити загальним доступом виключно ринковими механізмами — доцільно створити Фонд розвитку «цифрової» інфраструктури як ключовий інструмент подоланння «цифрового» розриву та інфраструктурну інвестицію для України, бізнесу та громадян. Окрім загальнонаціонального Фонду, цілком виправданим є створення регіональних, тобто фактично Фондів місцевих громад. Так чи інакше, такі Фонди в залежності від конфігурації участі мають знаходитися під спільним управлінням представників галузі (учасників), держави (за умови фінансової співучасті), місцевих громад, представників окремих зацікавлених секторів економіки, наприклад сектору АПК і т.д. Адміністративне управління повинен здійснювати визначений на конкурсі представник незалежної аудиторської команди, наприклад, із так званої «великої п’ятірки». Фонд має використовувати сучасні механізми залучення та вкладання коштів, і не розглядатися як механізм «обкладання» провайдерів поборами, а навпаки, бути насамперед їх власним інструментом розвитку. 4. Розвиток високошвидкісних мереж стаціонарного (у т. ч. і мобільного зв'язку) вимагає значних інвестицій. Визначальною з боку держави є дієва підтримка інвестиційної діяльності щодо цього напрямку, а також стимулювання потреб в ШСД серед майбутніх користувачів, сфер та індустрій. Важливим є створення стимулів та моделей для приватних компаній для спільного прокладання магістральних телекомунікаційних інфраструктур та їх подальшого спільного використання, доступу тощо (Сo-sharing, Open Exchange Service Network, local loop unbundling), а також суттєве спрощення отримання дозволів та проходження бюрократичних процедур. 10.2. Нові виклики ринку телекомунікацій. З кожним роком трафік в мережах операторів зв’язку збільшується на 50-70%. Світові дані говорять, що до 2020 року прогнозується його 25-кратне збільшення. Для прикладу, увесь світовий трафік за 2005 рік легко вкладається лише у 1 день 2016 року. Таке неймовірне зростання в обох сегментах — мобільному та фіксованому — кардинально змінить сферу телекомунікацій та «цифрову» інфраструктуру. Для України бути частиною «цифрової» економіки світу та не залишитися осторонь — означає вже сьогодні почати розробляти нові бізнес-моделі, регулювання та екосистему для сфери телекомунікацій 2.0. Українські оператори та телекомунікаційний бізнес замість того, щоб лишатися суб’єктами, які змінюються під впливом процесів «цифровізації» суспільства, будуть змушені стати ключовими лідерами таких трансформацій. Співіснування в нових умовах Зростання трафіку обумовлено появою мобільних пристроїв, різноманітних застосувань, відео, онлайн-сервісами і т. д. Темпи зростання цього сегменту (ОТТ, over-thetop) вимагають від провайдерів суттєвого розширення пропускних можливостей та більшого географічного покриття, а це означає масштабні інвестиції в технічну інфраструктуру. Разом з тим виручка та рентабельність операторів не росте такими самими темпами, як трафік, таким чином формується «провал» між необхідністю інвестувати та модернізувати інфраструктури для задоволення нових ринкових потреб підключених користувачів та реальною «віддачею» від типових послуг передачі голосу, даних та інших. Доходи провайдерів OTT-послуг, наприклад, серед європейських країн зростають орієнтовно в 7-10 разів швидше, ніж доходи операторів традиційних послуг зв’язку. При цьому всі інвестиції щодо розширення мереж покладаються саме на оператора зв’язку. Таким чином, оператори зв’язку фактично опинилися (або ще опиняться) в умовах жорсткої конкуренції з провайдерами послуг. Серед останніх — як міжнародні гіганти, так і локальні гравці. Очевидно, що саме вони будуть визначати (а подекуди вже визначають), інтерфейс взаємодії із користувачами, впливаючи на них, формуючи їх потреби, та у кінцевому рахунку — досягати фінансових показників, котрі в рази перевищуватимуть показники операторів зв’язку (а подекуда вже перевищують), а їх капіталізація — у десятки разів. Але без модернізованої інфраструктури останніх (підключення до інтернету) отримання таких послуг саме користувачами буде неможливим. Під вагою зазначених потрясінь ринок буде змінюватися, шукати нові форми, а держава у свою чергу — шукати можливостей стимулювати розвиток «цифрової» економіки для потреб власних громадян, бізнесу і т. д. Отже, головним викликом як для операторів зв’язку так і для «цифрової» економіки України найближчим часом стане зростання трафіку, що означає, що головне завдання буде знаходитися в питаннях модернізації та оптимізації мережевих інфраструктур. Наразі не існує ніяких варіантів або тенденцій зменшення росту трафіку, геометричне зростання буде продовжуватися і надалі. Для України це означає необхідність для всіх гравців — провайдерів ОТТ, провайдерів зв’язку та інфраструктури, державі — спільно створювати нові формати вирішення поточних завдань і закладати механізми та бізнес-моделі для успішного подолання майбутніх викликів. Серед таких моделей є ті, які залежать безпосередньо від учасників ринку (інтегрування та укрупнення активів, збільшення ефективності мереж, мережеві маркетингові альянси із ОТТ-провайдерами, диференціація тарифних сіток) та ті, які доцільно розробляти за участі держави (мотиваційні інструменти, регіональна дифференціація). Мета впровадження таких моделей — гармонізувати інвестиційні можливості провайдерів (і зв’язку, і послуг OTT) із питаннями розвитку «цифрової» інфраструктури країни взагалі та подолання «цифрового» розриву, а також стимулювати попит серед громадян на підключення та послуги через державні ініціативи та програми (школа, медицина, транспорт, «смарт-сіті» і т. ін.). Державі потрібно усвідомлювати, що інвестиційні можливості будуть виникати лише там, де провайдери бачуть можливості та умови монетизації. Приватні інвестиції повинні створювати прибуток власникам. Саме тому питання побудови «цифрової» інфраструктури країни та її готовності до нових викликів та можливостей не є завданням лише провайдерів. Це має спонукати саме державу до впровадження мотиваційних інструментів на стороні як користувачів, так і провайдерів: перші повинні мати зростаючі потреби, другі повинні їх задовольняти, перебуваючи у свого роду «тепличних», але відповідальних фіскально-податкових умовах. Саме такий двійний підхід дозволить провайдерам інвестувати значні кошти та швидкими темпами побудувати «цифрову» інфраструктуру країни, подолати «цифровий» розрив і т. д. Дива просто так не трапляються: саме структурні (не обов’язково лише податкові) мотиваційні інструменти — це єдиний швидкий та ефективний шлях до сучасної «цифрової» інфраструктури та можливості суттєво «підняти» стан широкосмугового доступу в Україні (з точки зору покриття, пропускної здатності та вартості) із 79-го місця в 2016 році до 50-го місця в 2020 році (Networked Readiness Index), що в свою чергу означає закласти інфраструктуру для «цифрової економіки». Окрім зазначених заходів, велику роль у питанні регіональної диференціації щодо розвитку ринку можуть зіграти місцеві громади та місцева влада. Послуги доступу та швидкості та взагалі покриття ШСД на рівні регіонів відрізняються. Таким чином, планування інвестицій може бути диференційовано в залежності від регіону. Місцеві громади повинні мати власні механізми стимулювання ШСД на своїх територіях, від простих, як то зменшення бюрократичних перепон, підключення до енергоживлення, так і складних, наприклад можливість створення регіональних Фондів розвитку ШСД, проведення інвестиційних конкурсів, реалізація програм підключення серед громадян і т. ін. 10.3. Високошвідкісна мобільна інфраструктура. За останні роки Україна здійснила важливі кроки по розбудові мобільної високошвидкісної 3G-інфраструктури, що стало можливим завдяки позиції регулятора, державних установ, громадського суспільства та безпосередньо операторів мобільного зв’язку. Однак, варто наголосити, що в питаннях розгортання високошвидкісних мереж передачі даних, розвитку електронних комунікаційних послуг та їх популяризації в суспільстві роботи ще багато. Окремої уваги та управлінських дій потребує недосконалість так званого «економічного режиму рівних умов» (level on playing field) – тобто об’єктивних, пропорційних, вчасних, прозорих умов ведення бізнесу для всіх гравців, що призводить до: * неефективності конкуренції, наприклад, обмежена можливість для абонентів змінювати оператора («ефект зв’язаності»); * концентрація та неефективне використання радіочастотного ресурсу; * недостатність повноважень та фінансової незалежності регулятора для можливості ефективної роботи щодо усунення бар’єрів, зловживань тощо; * надмірне адміністративне навантаження на учасників ринку. «Економічний режим» - ключовий компонент, що або стимулює, або стримує розвиток галузі, негативно впливаючи на інвестиції у ринок, а значить на швидку та ефективну розбудову «цифрової» інфраструктури. Так, спільний розвиток цифрового співтовариства України та ЄС передбачає розробку та впровадження нових поколінь зв’язку, зокрема 5G. Окрім сучасних послуг – Інтернет речей (IoT, M2M), цифрової медицини, «розумних» міст та автівок без водіїв – п’яте покоління зв’язку надає інфраструктуру для якісно нової, «цифрової» економіки. Але без суттєвого доопрацювання та актуалізації законодавства України щодо рівних можливостей для всіх гравців – масштабні інвестиції в новітні технології і розвиток ринку електронних комунікацій можуть бути значно обмеженими. ЄС планує інвестувати в розвиток загальноєвропейської широкосмугової інфраструктури доступу сотні мільярдів євро. Український ринок має можливість отримати частину цих інвестицій, саме тому у даний час для нього важливо стати площадкою для розробки та тестування, аналізу бізнес-моделей та сценаріїв розгортання мереж 5G, а також взаємодії та синхронізації (у т.ч. урядової) з представниками ЄС щодо питань стандартизації. Важливою умовою є залучення провідних світових постачальників телекомунікаційного обладнання в Україну для: * спільної розробки та тестування елементів 5G мереж/функціоналу/сервісів; * впровадження пілотних проектів та проведення випробувань 5G мереж; * визначення бізнес-моделей для ефективного застосування нової технології; * визначення вимог для інтеграції з існуючими мережами; * створення R&D-центрів виробників. Актуальними є наступні принципи державного регулювання телекомунікаційного простору: Забезпечення рівних умов Забезпечення ефективної конкуренції на ринку – найбільш важливе завдання країни, яка розвиває нові технології. Свобода абонента щодо вибору оператора, розподіл радіочастотного ресурсу на рівних та честних засадах, відсутність барєвів та анти- конкурентних практик, в результаті чого оператори конкурують якістю та доступністю послуг – це передумови розвитку ринку. Технологічна нейтральність Через швидкий розвиток сектору «цифровізації» неможливо передбачити, які саме технології або рішення будуть найкращими для задоволення потреб користувачів, так само як і швидко адаптувати політики і правила. Саме тому останні мають бути технологічно нейтральними. Важливо дотримуватися принципу «ті самі послуги, ті самі правила» (same service — same rules). Зазначений принцип автоматично обумовлює більш ефективне використання обмеженого частотного ресурсу. Стандартизація Розвиток ринку в цифровій економіці визначається конкуренцією між запатентованими і відкритими технологіями (наприклад, Apple IOS vs Android). Політика стандартизації, котра «йде від ринку», тобто індустрія колегіально розробляє та впроваджує власні стандарти — це найкраща політика для розвитку «цифрової» економіки та ринкової конкуренції. Регулятор у цьому процесі виконує функцію модератора та арбітра. Гармонізація Розвиток «цифрової» інфраструктури та економіки – це питання гармонізації ініціатив та програм розвитку 3 рівнів: інфраструктури телекомунікацій, управління даними, послуги та цифрові навички. Фокус та ресурси на той чи інший рівень визначаються приорітетами розвитку «цифрової» екосистеми. Таким чином, регулятор – це інструмент гармонізації та розвитку «цифрової» екосистеми. 10.4. «Цифрове» телебачення. Впровадження цифрового мовлення в Україні — процес довготривалий і млявий. Така ситуація спричинена малопоінформованістю громадськості про незворотність переходу на цифрове мовлення, монополізацією ринку та недостатньою активністю державних органів у частині розвитку інформаційного суспільства та доступного відкритого медіаринку. Після ухвалення міжнародної угоди з упровадження цифрового мовлення в Регіоні 1 «Женева-2006» Україна мала дві спроби запуску цифрового мовлення. У 2011-2012 роках побудована мережа розповсюдження цифрового телевізійного сигналу, яка не забезпечує охоплення, співставимого з охопленням аналогового телевізійного мовлення. Наразі, дата відключення аналога та переходу на «цифру» не затверджена, робочі варіанти – середина – кінець 2017 року. Щодо впровадження цифрового мовлення країни Європи посунулися значно далі, і, незважаючи на те, що Європейський парламент та Рада Європи встановили дедлайном із переходу на «цифру» 2012 рік, значна частина країн здійснила такий перехід ще до 2008- 2010 року. Відтак, відставання України оцінюється орієнтовно в 10 років. Перехід телебачення на «цифру» дозволяє краще забезпечити права громадян на свободу слова та вираження поглядів, адже, по-перше, «цифра» збільшує обсяг інформації у межах телевізійної технології, стимулює розвиток додаткових цифрових послуг, а також, зважаючи на принцип технологічної нейтральності, стимулює розвиток широкосмугового безпровідного доступу до інтернету, тим самим диверсифікуючи способи доставки програмного продукту до користувача. Наразі цифрове телебачення це: * найбільш ефективний інструмент інформування, а в умовах України — елемент національної інформаційної системи безпеки; * найпотужніший інструмент формування громадської думки; * механізм інформування багаточисленних аудиторій за кордоном; * потужна галузь економіки; * платформа для реалізації креативного потенціалу громадян та розвитку креативної економіки; * платформа для додаткових сервісів (дистанційне навчання, медицина тощо). Щодо стану «цифрового» телебачення в Україні, варто зазначити, що держава не впливає на національний простір телебачення (ТБ-простір) через відсутність контролю за цифровою опорною інфраструктурою, оскільки ця інфраструктура перебуває у приватній власності, цифрове мовлення здійснюється єдиним приватним монополістом. Мережі у всіх сегментах кабельного, супутникового та ефірного телебачення належать приватним компаніям. Окрім монополії у частині опорної цифрової інфраструктури, сам ринок ТБ-каналів представлений 4 приватними медіагрупами, що є доволі низьким показником розвитку цієї сфери взагалі. 90% усього контенту, що присутній на ТБ-екранах громадях, виробляється вузьким колом компаній, а тому існують численні випадки медійних маніпуляцій із громадською думкою. На відміну від більшості країн Європи, суспільний мовник в Україні (на даний момент триває трансформація Національної телекомпанії України у форму суспільного мовника) знаходиться на останніх позиціях і рейтингах глядацької популярності. Ключовим рішенням є створення умов для появи альтернативної (ще однієї) національної цифрової телевізійної інфраструктури ефірного (DVB-T2), а також супутникового (DVB-S2) та інтернет-телебачення (OTT IP-телебачення). Окрім приватного капіталу, до проекту потенційно може бути залучено Державний концерн радіомовлення, радіозв’язку та телебачення, який так чи інакше є оператором фізичної інфраструктури та Національну телекомпанію України як теперішнього власника необхідного частотного ресурсу для DVB-T2 (метровий діапазон придатний для «цифрового» транслювання). НТУ трансформується до громадського телебачення, а це означає, що саме перехід на «цифру» дозволить на базі наявної в НТУ частоти забезпечити транслювання 10-15 каналів (зараз це лише канал УТ1, «Перший»). Проект має створити відкриті ринкові умови для комерційних, державних, громадських мовників, тобто безпосередньо ТБ-каналів, та головне – розвивати конкурентний ринок цифрового телебачення та посилювати інформаційно-медійну безпеку України. Бізнес-модель передбачає типову для опорної інфраструктури комерційну складову — аренду каналів та обладнання, що забезпечує повернення вкладених коштів. Проект має фокусуватися відразу на трьох складових — ефірне, супутникове мовлення та Інтернет-телебачення. Конкурентне оздоровлення ринку призведе до зростання якості, кількості каналів, появі нових гравців-мовників, появі нових можливостей для креативних індустрій, розвитку медійної «українськості», збільшенню супутніх ринків – реклами, інтерактивних сервісів, освітянських проектів. У разі участі державного капіталу до супроводження проекту доцільно залучити відомі аудиторські та управлінські компанії, та через відповідний проміжок часу (5-7 років) цифрову інфраструктуру доцільно приватизувати. 11. «Цифрова» економіка. Економіку, котра застосовує «цифрові технології», називають «цифровою», а сфера, котра їх створює, впроваджує та обслуговує – «цифровою» індустрією. Розвиток «цифрової» економіки (антонім — «аналогова» економіка) потребуватиме титанічних організаційних та законодавчих зусилль з боку держави, але успіху ми досягнемо лише тоді, коли покладемося на інноваційний та креативний потенціал нашого бізнесу та громадян. «Цифрова» економіка – ключовий двигун конкурентоспроможності, продуктивності, інновацій та, загалом, економічного зростання України в глобальному «цифрово-економічному» середовищі. Правдивим є твердження, що «цифрова» економіка – це основа стратегії майбутнього. Ініціативи ЄС щодо розвитку «цифрової» економіки: * «Індустріальна політика для ери глобалізації - 2020» (Industrial Policy for Globalisation Era); * «Цифровий порядок денний Європи» (Europe Digital Agenda); * Стратегія «Підприємницька діяльність - 2020» (The Entrepreneurship, 2020). П’ять ключових компонентів, що складають «цифрову» економіку, та відповідно, знаходяться у фокусі «Цифрового порядку денного України -2020»: * «цифрова» індустрія, тобто сфера ІКТ як галузь економіки, (див. розділ 5); * «цифрова» інфраструктура, (див. розділ 10); * «цифровізація» бізнесу, промисловості (розділ 5, 11); * «цифрові» навички, компетенції та лідерство (див. розділ 9); * «цифрова» культура (див. розділ 9). «Цифровізація» бізнесу та промисловості – ядро «цифрової» економіки та головний чинник зростання, у тому числі і «цифрової» індустрії. «Цифрові» технології необхідні для зростання ефективності української промисловості, а в деяких секторах вони стають основою продуктових та виробничих стратегій. Їх перетворююча сила змінює традиційні моделі бізнесу, виробничі ланцюжки та обумовлює появу нових продуктів та інновацій. «Цифровий перехід» (від. Англ digital transfer) промисловості відбувається завдяки таким технологіям, як «хмарні» обчислення, Big Data, нові промислові додатки, кіберсистеми, «розумні виробництва», робототехніка, 3D-друк, дизайн та ін. Для реалізації «цифрових» трансформацій українським підприємствам, малому та середньому бізнесу, промисловості потрібно надавати підтримку, яка може включати широкий спектр заходів – від маркетингових до фіскально-мотиваційних. Ми маємо реально зробити «цифрові» технології в Україні доступними, вигідними для вровадження, створювати умови, котрі заохочують до модернізації. Результатом цієї діяльності стане модернізація економіки, її оздоровлення та конкурентоздатність. 11.1. Програма «Індустрія 4.0» та концепція «смарт-фабрика». «Смарт-фабрики» (від англ. smart factory, «розумне виробництво») — концепція «цифровізації» промислових виробництв з метою покращення їх операційної та бізнес- ефективності. «Смарт-фабрики» апелює до таких технологій, як «хмарні» обчислення, безпровідні комунікації, дистанційне управління та обслуговування, кібербезпека, інтеграція систем управління, інтеграція та краща співпраця в ланцюжку доданої вартості, 3D-друк та інші. «Індустрія 4.0» — оновлена концепція «смарт-фабрики», що ототожнюється з 4-ю промисловою революцією та появою кіберсистем. «Індустрія 4.0» говорить про наступну фазу цифровізації, де вперед виходять такі технології, як аналітика великих даних (Big Data), предиктивна аналітика, machine learning, m2m-комунікації, штучний інтелект, нове покоління роботів і т. ін. Через поступове зниження вартості цих технологій вони стають доступними, тобто все частіше починають використовуватися промисловістю та бізнесом, що врешті-решт впливає на існуючі бізнес-моделі або взагалі створює нові бізнес-моделі. В Україні наразі сценарій деіндустріалізації набирає загрозливих темпів — частка промисловості в ВВП скоротилась з 2006 по 2014 рік з 28% до 20%, рівень зношеності обладнання перевищує 80%, а в експорті сировина займає все більшу частку (близько 50% в 2015-му), яка продовжує зростати. У цей самий час, для прикладу, експорт машинобудування знизився з 12 млрд доларів в 2011 році до 4,7 млрд в 2015-му. Ці показники також корелюються з надзвичайно низькими індексами інноваційності та інвестиційної привабливості відповідних промислових підприємств. У 2016 році створено рух «Індустрія 4.0 в Україні» як об’єднання учасників ринку ІТ та промислових підприємств з метою опрацювання спільних програм та ініціатив. У свою чергу включення України до всесвітнього руху «Індустрія 4.0» надасть можливість підвищити конкурентоздатність виробництв, стимулювати внутрішній ринок, утримати й нарощувати свої позиції в секторах з високою доданою вартістю на національному, а в окремих випадках — і на глобальному рівні. Однак це лише можливість отримувати відповідні знання, експертизу, консультації, на власні очі бачити та навчатися цій новій сфері. Окрім інформаційно-пізнавальної роботи, українському політикуму, державним установам та бізнесу необхідно розробляти комплексні ініціативи щодо реалізації потенціалу «Індустрїя 4.0» в Україні. Отже, нижче наведено 4 ініціативи «Смарт-фабрики», котрі найбільш релевантні поточній ситуації та є важливими для руху України до «Індустрії 4.0». Ініціатива 1. Таргетинг, або аналіз та дослідження промислових секторів з високою доданою вартістю відносно оцінки конкурентоздатності та перспектив росту. Наразі в Україні немає ґрунтовного аналізу на точних та останніх даних конкурентоздатності та потенціалу як окремих галузей, так й окремих нішових секторів промисловості — чи у машинобудуванні, чи в оцінці R&D можливостей, чи в інжинірингу. Відповідно, цільові програми інвестування наражаються сьогодні на високі ризики, стратегії не мають належної точки відліку, а бізнес-спільноти дезорієнтовані або ж мають високий рівень конфліктності щодо заявлених цілей (приклад: сільське господарство vs агропереробна промисловість). Ключовим рішенням має стати проведення досліджень промислових сегментів з метою оцінки головних факторів конкурентоздатності — рівня R&D, якості людського потенціалу, технологічного рівня виробництв, експортного потенціалу, перспектив росту тощо. Це передбачає вибір дослідницьких агентств, здобуття відповідних інсайтів, визначення драйверів зростання, організацію комунікації результатів і т. д. Результатом досліджень має стати отримання достовірної інформації для подальшого планування та зниження ризиків для потенційних інвесторів. Це важлива інформація для державних установ та власників підприємств. Ініціатива 2. «ІТ-фікація», або програма просвіти та трансферу кращих практик з ІКТ-сектору в промислові сектори. У даний час промислові сектори значно відстають від тенденцій, технологій та можливостей цифрового ринку. Відсутність практик щодо сучасних технології, які є драйверами «Індустрії 4.0» («інтернет речей», Predictive analytics, M2M, ML, 3D і т.п.), а також неволодіння методами управління (agile, scrum), інноваційного та інвестиційного менеджменту — є реальними перешкодами на шляху до «Індустрії 4.0». Також існують шкідливі підходи типу «ми й так вже це робимо в нашому АСУ ТП». Ключовим рішенням має стати «євангелізація», тобто проведення масштабних, але фокусних просвітніх ініціатив щодо інтеграції кращих ІКТ-практик в промислові сектори із залученням профільних асоціацій, вендорів, міжнародних брендів і т. д. Необхідно сформувати фокусні групи експертів — носіїв знань та промоутерів — та «сплавити» їх із секторами промисловості. Результатом має стати створення «промислових ІКТ-реакторів», тобто спільних компетентних груп — представників ІКТ та промисловості, орієнтованих на співпрацю та розробку нових продуктів і послуг. Такий підхід дозволить ІКТ проникнути у промисловий сектор та вплине на появу нових розробок, R&D, інновацій. Ініціатива 3. Інжинірингові кластери. В Україні відсутні ефективна інфраструктура та відповідні стимули для появи потужних розробників у промисловому інжинірингу. Їх якість та кількість може кардинально вплинути на промислові інновації, R&D, експортний маркетинг і т. д. Діяльність компаній із промислового інжинірингу направлена саме на пошук та розробку нових промислових продуктів, генерацію ідей, промисловий дизайн, створення прототипів і т.д. Пошук релевантної стратегії щодо зазначеної проблеми, стимулювання появи та зростання цього важливого сегменту, насамперед, для таких секторів, як харчова та переробна промисловість, металургійне машинобудування, агросектор, - дозволить швидко створити та розвинути індустрію промислового інжинірингу. Ініціатива 4. Створення галузевих дорожніх карт «цифрової» трансформації. Згідно з моделлю цифрової траснформації (DX) більшість промисловців, у т. ч. у країнах-лідерах — це лише «початківці». В Україні наразі немає глибоких напрацювань у цій сфері, які могли б прискорити рух промисловців у напрямку DX. Ключовим рішенням є створення дорожніх карт цифрової трансформації по вибраним підприємствам та секторам промисловості. Такі карти — це план дій та ініціатив щодо «цифровізації», а для багатьох підприємств — план реанімації та повернення в економічне середовище. Результатом є не лише формальна наявність карти цифрової траснформації, а радше усвідомлення власниками та керівниками впливу «цифровізації» на конкурентоздатність, поява нових розробок та нова якість інвестиційної діяльністі. 11.2. Інструменти стимулювання та державної підтримки програми «Індустрія 4.0» Майбутня перевага України у світовій економіці має спиратися на створення високої доданої вартості товарів і послуг, якісне управління виробничо-збутовими ланцюжками та ефективне використання ресурсів. За короткий проміжок часу українській промисловості (та економіці взагалі) потрібно навчитися діяти по-новому, а в порівнянні з іншими країнами — фактично навчитися досягати економічних цілей швидше, дешевше та з новою якістю. Перемагати в конкурентному середовищі стандартними інструментами означає подальше погіршувати становище української економіки. Використання інновацій — управлінських, фінансових, ресурсних, технологічних і «цифрових» — стає чи не єдиним можливим джерелом конкурентоспроможності секторів промисловості, а людський капітал — основою економічного відновлення та зростання. Інтеграція «цифрових» технологій у процеси виробництва, або «цифровізація» промисловості, має стати пріоритетом державної промислової політики. Саме держава у цьому питанні має відігравати ключову роль — через сприяння та створення необхідних умов заохочення бізнесу до модернізації та переходу до технологій «Індустрії 4.0». Отже, державна політика стимулювання розвитку «Індустрії 4.0» має діяти в 3 основних напрямках: * створення інфраструктури «Індустрії 4.0»: індустріальних парків та галузевих центрів технологій. * доступ до капіталу задля створення нових інноваційних виробництв. * розвиток «цифрових» навичок для підготовки кадрів, здатних працювати з технологіями «Індустрії 4.0»; Напрямок №1. Створення інфраструктури «Індустрії 4.0»: індустріальних парків та галузевих центрів технологій. Індустріальні парки – спеціальні промислові території з підготовленою інженерно- транспортною інфраструктурою, набором необхідних сервісів, спрощеними регуляторними процедурами та пакетом інвестиційних стимулів для виробничих та науково-дослідних підприємств. Це перевірений часом та міжнародним досвідом механізм інтенсифікації виробництва, економіки, залучення інвестицій, збільшення зайнятості населення, збалансованого регіонального розвитку, підтримки місцевих виробників, сприяння малому та середньому підприємництву. Індустріальні парки для України – це один з головних факторів прискорення економічного розвитку. Найбільш ефективна стратегія дій – це зробити так, щоб українські підприємці та бізнес хотіли, могли та зробили Україну конкурентною на глобальному ринку. Реалізація в Україні концепції «Індустрія 4.0» без повноцінної інфраструктури індустріальних парків практично неможлива, оскільки за відсутності комфортних економічних умов та стимулів швидка та ефективна «цифровізація» промисловості та виробництв є майже нездійсненною. Для форсованого сценарію (див. розділ 5) «цифровізації» української промисловості та виробництва потрібні будуть економічні, регулятивні, преференційні інструменти здатні забезпечити системні, глибокі, кардинальні та швидкі зміни. Згідно дослідження UNIDO (ООН) стимули індустріальних парків включають: * Кредити за спеціальними пільговими ставками; * Звільнення від податків та мит; * Субсидіювання оренди; * Надання землі на пільгових умовах; * Субсидіювання тарифів на електрику та воду; * Преференційні тарифи на телекомунікаційні послуги; * Спрощені регуляторні процедури/єдине вікно; * Колективне використання послуг та активів; * Створення житлової та комунальної інфраструктури для працівників. Важливим елементом інфраструктури «Індустрії 4.0» є «галузеві центри технологій», що мають стати секторальними майданчиками для досліджень, проектування та надання необхідних знань щодо «цифрових» технологій та «Індустрії 4.0». Залучення до таких Центрів національних ІТ-компаній («ІТ-фікація» промисловості, див р. 10.1) потенційно може відіграти ключову роль для створення на базі української промисловості нових продуктів та послуг. Напрямок №2. Доступ до капіталу. Відповідно до даних звіту «Worldwide R&D incentives reference guide 2014-2015» (Ernst&Young), отриманого з 23 розвинених (та тих, що розвиваються) країн, найбільш вживаними інструментами прямої підтримки інноваційних підприємств є державні гранти на реалізацію інноваційних проектів (інструмент використовується у 25 країнах), знижені ставки податків (у 24 країнах), податковий кредит (у 22 країнах), прискорена амортизація для обладнання, що використовується в інноваційному виробництві (у 17 країнах), а також податкові канікули для новостворених інноваційних виробництв (у 15 країнах). Всього експертами було встановлено 16 стандартних інструментів заохочення інноваційної діяльності, при цьому в кожній країні, яка досліджувалась, існує свій унікальний набір таких інструментів, обумовлений особливостями місцевої економічної та політичної ситуації. Для переходу до «Індустрії 4.0» український бізнес та підприємництво повинні спиратися на державну підтримку за рахунок податкових та фінансових інструментів, а також на можливість вільного залучення венчурного капіталу. Виходячи з цього, державну політику можна умовно поділити на пряму підтримку інноваційних підприємств та на підтримку розвитку ринку венчурного капіталу. На початковому етапі інноваційного циклу найбільш некомфортним податком для інноваційних підприємств є нарахування на фонд заробітної плати. Податкове стимулювання інноваційних підприємств на цьому етапі доцільно здійснювати через ліквідацію таких нарахувань. На більш пізніх етапах — на стадії промислового виробництва — більш значущими стають змінні податки, отже, на цьому етапі ефективним буде податкове стимулювання через ПДВ та податок на прибуток. Як свідчать дані, податки на прибуток і додану вартість в Україні становлять найбільшу питому вагу в загальній структурі податкових надходжень порівняно із високорозвиненими країнами: відповідно 27,7 % та 25,8 % всіх податків проти 8,8 % та 7,9 % у США, 2,8 % та 17,3 % — у Німеччині. При цьому прибутковий податок в Україні зсягає 9,1 % всіх податкових надходжень, в США — 36,3 %, у Німеччині — 27,3 %. Одним з найперспективніших засобів податкової підтримки інновацій в українській системі оподаткування є використання механізму податкового кредиту. Прирістний податковий кредит вважається найбільш доцільним для підприємств, основною діяльністю яких є інновації (науково-дослідні інститути, організації). Підприємство — отримувач цієї пільги буде зацікавлене в щорічному нарощуванні інновацій, тому застосування такого механізму сприятиме випереджальному інноваційному розвитку суб’єктів господарювання. Обов’язковою умовою для застосування інноваційного податкового кредиту є законодавче врегулювання складу витрат інноваційного характеру, що слугує базою для розрахунку податкового кредиту. Враховуючи одноразовий характер отримуваного зменшення податкових зобов’язань, доцільним є надання інноваційного податкового кредиту тільки на відповідні витрати капітального характеру, оскільки поточні інноваційні витрати враховуються у складі валових витрат, зменшуючи об’єкт оподаткування. Отже, в якості ключових заходів прямої підтримки інноваційних підприємств доцільно, насамперед, використовувати пільгове оподаткування, а саме: * введення інвестиційного податкового кредиту (прирістного та (або) об’ємного) в обсязі певного проценту від вартості нових капіталовкладень в інноваційне виробниче устаткування, оплати праці робітників НДДКР, витрат на матеріали, підрядні роботи для НДДКР, фінансування освітньо-наукових установ та технічних комітетів по стандартизації; * введення прискореної амортизації для основних фондів 3-ї та 4-ї групи, що використовуються для реалізації інноваційних проектів; * звільнення від сплати ПДВ та ввізного мита імпортованого нового устаткування, обладнання та комплектуючих, а також матеріалів, які не виробляються в Україні та мають бути використані для високотехнологічного виробництва й модернізації; *списання витрат на проведення НДДКР на собівартість продукції. Перспективними напрямками прямої підтримки інноваційних підприємств, які доцільно застосовувати після отримання результатів короткострокового (1-3 роки) моніторингу виконання першочергових заходів прямої підтримки, є: 1. Безпосереднє фінансування перспективних наукоємних виробництв за рахунок бюджетних коштів: * через створення державних (місцевих) грантових фондів під конкретні проектні заявки; * через державне кредитування (кредитування проектів на стадії seed capital на умовах, які відрізняються від звичайних комерційних умов, застосування механізму мезонінних позик) та державні гарантії. 2. Пільгове оподаткування компаній, що впроваджують інновації: * Застосування пільгових ставок на прибуток: ** від українських патентів; ** для інноваційних підприємств; або ** для інноваційних проектів за пріоритетними напрямами розвитку інноваційної діяльності; * Застосування «податкових канікул» для інноваційних підприємств/проектів (звільнення від оподаткування на певний період часу за умови спрямування частини вивільнених коштів на розвиток виробництва); * Виключення з прибутку коштів, що направляються підприємствами на створення інноваційних фондів спеціального призначення для фінансування НДДКР. У частині підтримки ринку венчурного капіталу актуальними є наступні заходи: 1. Усунення подвійного оподаткування інвесторів, що беруть участь у формуванні венчурних фондів. 2. Підвищення ліквідності ризикових капіталовкладень на основі розвитку ринку капіталів, у тому числі шляхом створення спеціальних бірж для торгівлі цінними паперами нових компаній, які не можуть отримати доступ на традиційні фондові біржі через відсутність фінансової історії і за будь-яким іншими ознаками формального характеру. 3. Законодавче забезпечення умов для входження в венчурні фонди інституційних інвесторів: напр. пенсійних і страхових фондів, банків. 4. Зниження порогу входу для приватного венчурного інвестора до венчурних фондів. 5. Зниження податків на дивіденди, одержувані на акції венчурних фондів або компаній. 6. Звільнення від сплати податку на прибуток, отриманий від продажу акцій венчурних структур. 7. Державне страхування ризиків. 8. Створення венчурних трастів — інвестиційних компаній, що пропонують податкові пільги в обмін на зобов’язання щодо інвестування. Також доцільним є закріплення на законодавчому рівні наступних вимог до венчурних інвесторів: * встановлення необхідного мінімального обсягу вкладених коштів; * необхідність володіння акціями, як правило, не менше п'яти років (іноді безпосередньо з моменту їх випуску); * вимога про постійне реінвестування одержаного доходу протягом певного періоду (також приблизно п'ять років); * офіційне визнання за інвестованою компанією статусу інноваційної. Напрямок №3. Розвиток «цифрових» навичок З метою масової підготовки кадрів, необхідних для роботи в «Індустрії 4.0», необхідно впровадити наступні заходи у сфері освіти та науки: * створення програм щодо підготовки та перепідготовки інженерних кадрів за державним замовленням; * перегляд учбових програм вищих навчальних закладів, прискорене введення нових курсів, що відповідають вимогам «Індустрії 4.0»; * заохочення освітянських програм в сфері «цифрових» технологій: ** створення багаторівневого партнерства зацікавлених сторін з метою зробити освіту у сфері «цифрових» технологій та ІКТ більш привабливою і спрямованою на потреби промисловості; ** надання підтримки організаціям, які вкладають кошти в освіту та підвищення кваліфікації у сфері «цифрових» технологій та ІКТ; * впровадження на базі середньої школи та вищих навчальних закладівкурсів «інноваційний менеджмент», «підприємництво», «новітні технології»; * сприяння обміну досвідом студентів та викладачів через започаткування та фінансування програм міжнародного обміну. Іншими критичними елементами інфраструктури «Індустрії 4.0» є наступні: 1. У сфері стандартизації: * офіційне визнання всіх міжнародних стандартів, які складають загальновизнану основу «Індустрії 4.0» (близько 100 стандартів). * державна підтримка діяльності технічних комітетів, які візьмуть участь в роботі над стандартами, що відносяться до «Індустрії 4.0». 2. У сфері захисту прав інтелектуальної власності: * створення механізму заохочення подання заявок на винаходи за кордоном тільки після попереднього подання заявок в Україні; * створення механізму державної підтримки патентування вітчизняних об'єктів інтелектуальної власності в Україні та в іноземних державах (за умови дотримання пункту вище); * можливість захисту патентних прав та ноу-хау через звернення до спеціалізованих («патентних») судів; * створення механізмів трансферу технологій. 11.3. Експортне лідерство та можливості національної ІТ-індустрії на внутрішньому ринку. Українська експортна галузь ІКТ є однією з найбільш ефективних складових економіки України, - окрім унікальних перспектив економічного зростання на зовнішніх ринках, вона також може мати ключовий вплив на перспективи внутрішньої «цифрової» трансформації країни. У 2015 обсяг експорту послуг з розробки програмного забезпечення склав 2,5 млрд дол.США, а темп зростання – найбільший ключових експортних галузей. Існують усі передумови стверджувати, що світовий попит на послуги із розробки програмного забезпечення буде лише зростати, насамперед, за рахунок впливу «цифрових» трендів та стратегій «цифровізації» корпорацій, великого та середнього бізнесу. Так, за даними дослідницької агенції Gartner світовий ринок розробки програмного забезпечення складає більше 300 млрд дол.США та зростатиме на 5-7% щорічно. Показник експорту України відповідних послуг та продукції є найбільшимй серед країн Східної Європи. Сьогодні у галузі зайнято близько 100 тис. кваліфікованих фахівців. Україна має усі шанси поборотися за лідерство на світовому ринку розробки програмного забезпечення, ІТ-консалтингу та ІТ-послуг та побудувати власну «цифрову» індустрію світового масштабу. Разом з тим, від наявності власної розвинутої індустрії розробки програмного забезпечення у великій мірі буде залежати досягнення амбітних цілей «цифровізації» України та виконання завдань, визначених у «Цифровому порядку денному України» (Цифрова адженда України). Продукти та сервіси експортної ІТ-галузі України та їх роль для реалізації «Цифрового порядку денного». Українські компанії-розробники програмного забезпечення виконують проекти для більш ніж 20 компаній зі списку Fortune 100. Конкуренція за проекти світового рівня потребує глибоких технологічних та ділових компетенцій, високих вимог до розробників, до якості управління проектами і т.д. Завдання, зазначені у розділі 11 ( «Індустрія 4.0», «Точне землеробство»), 12 («Цифровізація державного управління»), 13 («Цифровізація суспільно-економічної сфери») будуть потребувати залучення значної кількості ІТ-фахівців із технологічними компетенціями, отриманих на проектах світового класу. Сьогодні під тиском конкуренції на глобальних ринках традиційна модель експортної розробки програмного забезпечення (т.з «аутсорсинг»), для якої притаманне реактивне виконання замовлень, поступово змінюється концепцією Product & Development Services 2.0, котра натомість передбачає реалізацію комплексних проектів інтегрованих ІТ- рішень. Українські аутсорсери поступово трансформуються в консалтинг-партнерів щодо «цифрової» трансформації, що є новим витком їх розвитку та надає нові можливості. Роль ІТ галузі для трансферу знань в країну. Національна ІТ-галузь залучена до реалізації міжнародних комплексних проектів через наступні бізнес-практики: - «digital transformation», комплексна цифрова трансформація бізнесу, тобто застосування комплексу інформаційних технологій для досягнення ефекту зміни стратегії та бізнес-процесів компанії, що призводить до радикального підвищення ефективності бізнесу та отримання конкурентних переваг трансформованою структурою – включаючи практики ІоТ, BigData, використання когнітивних функцій (augmented intelligence) тощо; - «оцифровування» системи взаємодії з клієнтами, тобто формування адаптивних моделей роботи компанії на базі вивчення поведінки споживачів відповідно до зібраних даних; - big data та advanced analytics, тобто нові концепції збору, обробки та інтерпретації обробки різн на з використанням технологій ІоТ та штучного інтелекту; - R&D, тобто розробка принципово нових алгоритмів, які потребують проведення наукових досліджень та створення складних технологічних концепцій; - консультування з питань розробки програмного забезпечення та практик управління проектами з розробки програмного забезпечення; - управління ІТ-інфраструктурою компаній; - створення та реалізація програмного продукту і його супроводження; - розробка програмного забезпечення на замовлення; - забезпечення якості програмного забезпечення, розробка та проведення комплексу заходів автоматизованого та ручного тестування для визначення відповідності програмного забезпечення завданням, яке воно має вирішувати. Відповідно, українська ІТ-галузь має досвід по створенню програмних рішень світового класу із застосуванням таких технологічних концепцій як ІоТ, BigData, Cloud Computing, Blockchain, Artificial Intellect та ін. Найбільш досконалі компетенції набуті у фінансовій сфері (банківська діяльність), сфері охорони здоров’я, телекомунікаційній сфері, медіа, е-комерції та рітейл, автомобільній індустріяї, виробничих індустріях, агросекторі. Отже, трансфер технологій, іновацій, та головне – навичок та компетенцій до української економіки, промисловості, суспільної сфери з боку експортної ІТ-галузі - може бути надзвичайно вдалим кроком для побудови в Україні потужної «цифрової» економіки. Сфера розробки програмного забезпечення та відповідні компанії є ключовими партнерами держави на шляху до «цифрової» трансформації країни. ІТ-галузь як засіб міжнародного промоушену України. Сьогодні українська ІТ галузь має свій бренд у світі, що виступає позитивною противагою серед факторів негативного (анти)брендингу країни, спричинених поточною суспільно-політичною ситуацією. Україна є відомою у сучасній технологічній спільноті завдяки успіхам окремих компаній, фахівців та проектних команд. Так, найгучнішими досягненнями української ІТ-галузі у 2016 року стали перемоги та місця у міжнародних рейтингах окремих проектів та цілих технологічних напрямків: - проект Mars Hopper, що виграв у замаганні з розробки додатків для космічної галузі Space Apps Challenge; - проект екологічного розумного буднику Еcoisme, переможець конкурсу Американського інституту електрики Едісона; - компанії Eleks, Stanfy, LembergSolutions, котрі увійшли до рейтингу кращих у сфері ІоТ за даними агенції Clutch; - компанії SoftServe, Luxoft, Miratech, Eрam, котрі увійшли до рейтингу TOP 100 Outsourcing. Придбання корпоративних прав у 2015 році міжнародним інвестором компаній Ciklum та Lohika свідчить про потенціал галузі як драйвера інвестицій в країну. Людський капітал - основа розвитку галузі розробки програмного забезпечення. Для професій «економіки знань» фахівець фактично набуває статусу автономного мікропідприємства, яке саме себе забезпечує та інвестує. Традиційне співвідношення «компанія-фізична особа» у галузях креативної економіки змінюється, а основним активом стає людський талант, як основа для творення інновацій. В «економіці знань» люди, їх знання, компетенції, досвід є джерелом для створення нової цінності, а не ресурсами, як у традиційній індустріальній економіці. Фахівці розглядаються як генератори доходу, а не драйвери витрат, а їх залучення - стає першочерговим завданням організації. Для пошуку та розвитку талантів ІТ-компанії України реалізують багато експериментальних проектів, спрямованих на підвищення ефективності системи освіти - від формування галузевих стандартів та унікальних бакалаврських програм до навчання викладачів та оснащення навчальних лабораторій. Варто визнати, що саме індустрія ІТ в Україні є найбільш привабливою для талановитої молоді. Компанії-роботодавці виступають не тільки середовищем реалізації та розвитку, але й можуть виступати співінвесторами для реалізації ідей. Переважна більшість засновників ІТ-стартапів та їх команд мали попередній досвід роботи в експортній ІТ- індустрії. Отже, одним із факторів зростання сегменту венчурного технологічного підприємництва є розвинена індустрія розробки програмного забезпечення. Таким чином, ІТ-індустрія задає тренди щодо кращих форм, практик та методів розвитку людського капіталу в Україні, створює стимули та умови для трансформаційних змін в інших індустріях. Конкуренція за людський капітал Згідно «Індексу розвитку людського капіталу» (WEF) попри високий рівень математичної підготовки, Україна фактично має найнижчу здатність до утримання талантів порівняно з країнами, які виступають ключовими замовниками для української ІТ галузі. Так, протягом 2014-2015 років з України виїхало близько 10 тисяч ІТ-фахівців. Зростання глобальної конкуренції за таланти визначає необхідність створення умов для їх утримання та залучення до внутрішніх ініціатив та проектів «цифровізації». На фоні загальної потреби лише країн ЄС у 800 тис. ІТ-фахівців до 2020 року ситуація з міграцією є вкрай загрозливою. Враховуючи те, що загальні умови життя не можуть бути змінені швидко, першочерговим завданням є розробка та реалізація державної стратегії щодо креативних, інтелектомістких, у т.ч. «цифрових» індустрій задля створення в Україні умов та можливостей для реалізації людського капіталу, усунення бар’єрів та формування стимулів для інноваційної діяльності, підприємництва і т.д. Нові трансформаційні можливості, ініціативи та проекти всередині країни здатні стримати «відтік мізків». Конкуренція за таланти виграється також низьким рівнем оподаткування, ефективною системою освіти, низьким рівнем вартості проживання та можливостями професійного розвитку. Експортне лідерство на світовому ринку. Сьогодні більшість країн надають активну підтримку розвитку національних ІТ- індустрій. Форма та методи підтримки базуються на різних підходах та використовують дуже широкий спектр інструментів – від прямого субсидування галузі до створення податкових режимів, інвестицій в ІТ- освіту тощо. Через появу нових гравців конкуренція на глобальному ринку буде лише посилюватися,- вже сьогодні є перші ознаки сповільнення темпів зростання ІТ-експорту, тому щорічний приріст (year-to-year growth) протягом найближчих 3-5 років може стати набагато меньшим, аніж темпи зростання світового та адресованого ринку (addressable market), що означає поступову втрату Україною його частки навіть попри позитивну динаміку зростання. Це означає, що задля досягення експортного лідерства Україна має бути готова до форсованого розвитку подій, тобто бути готовою не просто використовувати інерційні темпи зростання, а встигнути розробити та реалізувати стратегію захоплення вагомої частки світового ринку «цифрової» індустрії. Це потребуватиме спільних зусиль держави та бізнесу. Відповідні агресивні стратегії зможуть сприяти зростанню експортної виручки від галузі до обсягів набагато більших аніж прогнозованих 7-8 млрд долл. Україна має усі шанси поборотися за лідерство на цьому ринку, стати світовим топ-5 екпортером (26 місце станом на 2015) та побудувати власну «цифрову» індустрію світового масштабу. Концентрація зусиль держави на підтримці конкурентних переваг національної ІТ- індустрії на глобальних ринках включає наступні кроки: 1. Удосконалення діючих моделей оподаткування в ІТ-галузі (співпраця компаній з приватними підприємцями) та розроблення нових, які відповідають кращим міжнародним практикам реалізації та розвитку людського капіталу; 2. Здійснення кардинальних змін щодо ефективності освітньої системи: • орієнтація на потреби ІТ- індустрії та задоволення попиту на ринку праці з боку вищих навчальних закладів; • посилення фізико-математичної підготовки у середній освіті через перегляд програм в сторону збільшення викладання предметів фізико-математичного напрямку, збільшення кількості навчальних закладів, що надають спеціалізовану STEM освіту, та збільшення кількості школярів до 35% від загальної кількості учнів. 3. Системні промо-кампанії української ІТ-галузі у світі, вироблення відповідного брендингового позиціонування (як загального, так і на окремих вертикальних ринках – ІоТ, банківські та фінансові послуги, телеком, е-комерція тощо), підтримка організації представлення українських ІТ-компаній на міжнародних заходах, проведення кампаній щодо залучення до України R&D-центрів міжнародних технологічних компаній. 4. Дерегуляція ІТ галузі шляхом лібералізації ведення зовнішньоекономічної діяльності, спрощення відкриття рахунків за кордоном та набуття корпоративних прав у команіях нерезидентах, спрощення умов та процедур міграції в Україну іноземних фахівців. 11.4. Блок «Цифрове» землеробство», e-farming. «Цифрове» (точне) землеробство — принципово нова стратегія менеджменту в агрономії, що базується на застосуванні «цифрових» технологій, нових технічних засобів, і передбачає здійснення технологічних заходів з вирощування рослин з урахуванням просторової неоднорідності поля. Це новий етап розвитку агросфери, пов'язаний з використанням геоінформаційних систем, глобального позиціонування, бортових комп’ютерів, управлінських і виконавських механізмів, здатних диференціювати способи обробітку, норми внесення добрив, хімічних меліорантів і засобів захисту рослин. Точні технології у землеробстві спрямовані насамперед на економічну ефективність та ґрунтозахист, підвищення врожайності з одного гектару землі, зменшення втрат врожаю на полях та загалом — на підвищення коефіцієнту корисного використання земельного банку країни. Однак ці цілі не є головними. Насамперед, ключова ціль точного землеробства — здорове суспільство, котре має споживати здорову, не перенасичену хімікатами та добривами аграрну продукцію. Внесення хімічних речовин «на око» — врешті-решт призводить до підвищення захворюваності громадян, поширенню патологій серед молодого покоління, зменшенню тривалості життя, а отже, впливає на демографічний стан, економіку тощо. Перспективність «цифрового» землеробства визнана і не підлягає сумніву. Сплав «цифрових» та точних технологій, працьовитість українських фермерів та родючість ґрунтів можуть підвищити ефективність аграрної сфери України, її світову конкурентоздатність та згодом — зайняти найбагатшу аграрну «нішу» у світі — масового вирощування органічної продукції. На найближчі 50 років рівень розвитку аграрного сектору Україні та його здатність до конкуренції на світових ринках буде визначатися точним землеробством, тобто фактично «цифровими» технологіями. Ключові чинники переходу на «цифрове» землеробство: Ресурсні й економічні чинники. За зведеними даними, точне землеробство зменшує потребу в добривах і засобах захисту рослин на 30-50 %. У сучасних умовах, коли за рівнем застосування агрохімікатів Україна відкинута на 30-40 років, впровадження точного землеробства стане важливим заходом інтенсифікації землеробства без значних додаткових витрат (тільки завдяки перерозподілу і більш точному внесенню добрив). Екологічні чинники. Зменшення рівня хімізації землеробства за одночасного підвищення ефективності господарювання означає більш повне використання засобів хімізації та обмеження їхньої міграції за межі верхнього шару ґрунту. Це відіб’ється на зменшенні забруднення ґрунтів, літо-, атмо-, гідро- і біосфери у цілому. Охороно-оздоровчі чинники. Продукція стає чистішою від хімікатів, що впливає на стан здоров’я споживачів, виникає так званий ефект природнього оздоровлення — їжа, яка має лікувати, а не тихо «вбивати» і т. ін. Соціальні та суспільні чинники. Впровадження «цифрових» технологій сприятиме підвищенню привабливості праці в агросфері, поступово перетворить агронома на сучасного менеджера, підвищить рівень економічної культури й екологічної свідомості в сільській місцевості. Механізми ефективного функціонування «цифрового» землеробства Точне землеробство — ресурсозбережувальна, ґрунтозахисна, інноваційна і конкурентоздатна технологія, яка сприятиме структурно-технологічній перебудові агросфери та нарощуванню економічного потенціалу України. Тому український політикум і відповідні державні установи мають запропонувати економіко-виробничі та соціальні механізми, спрямовані на: * забезпечення підтримки виробничих, технічних, освітянських та наукових аспектів точного землеробства; * підготовку кваліфікованих фахівців, озброєних новітніми знаннями; * створення атмосфери сприяння «цифровізації» аграрного сектору. Перспективи «цифрового» землеробства Обставини, які свідчать на користь розвитку в Україні точного землеробства: * наявність у всіх природних зонах країни просторової неоднорідності ґрунтового покриву, тобто фізичних, фізико-механічних, хімічних, агрохімічних властивостей; * бурхливий розвиток агросфери за останні роки, а це означає наявність капіталу, бізнесу, ринкових взаємовідносин, що у сукупності різноманітних факторів вже сьогодні забезпечує Україні перші позиції у світі по деяким видам продукції; * успішна комерційна діяльність численних фірм, що випускають необхідне обладнання, програмні засоби, технології; * успішний досвід освоєння системи точного землеробства в Україні (у Київській, Чернігівській та інших областях). Отже, «цифрове» землеробство є одним з наступних етапів розвитку сільськогосподарського виробництва з максимальним заощадженням ресурсів та ефективною охороною довкілля та здоров’я. «Цифровізація» агросектору буде впливати у т.ч. і на «цифровізацію» села. Накопичено значний світовий досвід стимулювання використання ІКТ, ШСД і т.д. на селі саме через фермерсько-господарський сегмент. Адже низький рівень розвитку економіки сільських територій України призводить до постійної міграції сільської молоді у міста, високого рівня безробіття та низьких доходів сільського населення, відповідно, й руйнування соціальної та інженерної інфраструктури і т. д. Саме тому агропромисловий бізнес, як показує світова практика, зацікавлений у використанні технологій як на полі, так і фактично вдома у працівників-селян, щоб максимально наблизити якість життя у місті до якості життя на селі, а подекуди — досягти навіть вищих соціальних стандартів і умов проживання сільського населення. Це означає, що «цифровізацію» землеробства та сільського господарства взагалі варто розглядати як частину більш широкої програми «цифровізації» села, подолання «цифрового» розриву та соціально-економічного відродження сільських територій. 12. «Цифровізація» державного управління. 12.1. Стратегічні технології державного управління та діяльності. «Цифрові» технології у державному секторі України — це основа його реформування та потенційний приклад для всієї країни, яким чином потрібно використовувати переваги «цифрового» світу. Синергетичний потенціал соціальних, мобільних, «хмарних» технологій, а також технологій аналізу даних та «інтернету речей» у сукупності здатні привести до трансформаційних змін у державному управлінні та загалом, тобото зробити державний сектор України ефективним, реактивним, цінністним. Ми вже маємо позитивні приклади використання «цифрових» технологій, наприклад, у сфері державних закупівель. В умовах становлення «цифрових» ринків та економік, коли громадяни стають фактично користувачами технологій, державні установи повинні робити стратегічні інвестиції в ІКТ. Інакше вони виявляться недостатньо готовими до нових моделей взаємодії та обслуговування, стануть заручниками старих, нестійких в довгостроковій перспективі моделей управління. Повільне, зволікаюче прийняття технологічних інновацій у «цифрову» еру взагалі наражає на риск виконання завдань та досягнення цілей державними установами, їх витрати збільшуються, неефективність зростає, вони все більше стають структурами, котрі не відповідають викликам часу. Архаїчні структури не в змозі побудувати модернові системи, сфери або країни. Для впровадження ініціатив щодо трансформації державних організацій через «цифровізацію» нижче наведено 10 головних стратегічних технологій. Ми не говоримо, що керівники державних установ України повинні негайно витрачати на них ресурси, це радше перелік стратегічних технологій, багато з яких вже відповідають українським реаліям та можуть використовуватися на шляху трансформації та реформування. Отже, 10 головних стратегічних технологій для державного сектору України: 1) «Цифрове» робоче місце Кадрові ресурси державних установ (від рядових співробітників до керівників вищої ланки) все більше поповнюються працівниками, які вміють працювати з цифровими технологіями. «Цифрове» робоче місце є бізнес-стратегією для підвищення ефективності та мобільності працівників й організації. «Цифрове» робоче місце сприяє гнучкості у методах виконання роботи, стимулює спільну роботу та взаємодію з іншими працівниками, підтримує децентралізовані, мобільні робочі середовища та передбачає вибір технологій особисто працівниками. Серед переваг «цифрових» робочих місць — зниження витрат на апаратне забезпечення, офісні приміщення, відрядження і т.д. Окрім цього, «цифрові» середовища більш конкурентоспроможні при пошуку працівників завдяки можливості запропонувати сучасну, інноваційну корпоративну культуру, кращий баланс між роботою та особистим життям і соціальний стиль роботи, який так подобається розумним представникам покоління міленіалів. Рутинні та повторювані дії державного службовця мають стати минулим, а їх місце повинна зайняти більш цікава та динамічна робота. 2) Багатоканальне інформування та залучення громадян Ефективна взаємодія з громадянами потребує цілісного багатоканального підходу. Завдяки цифровим технологіям макрорівень «громадяни» перетворюється на мікрорівень «конкретний громадянин», а діяльність «інформування» — у діяльність «залучення». Державні установи потребують нових методів виявлення та розуміння потреб і бажань громадян; використання соціальних мереж та комунікацій для їх активного залучення до політичних процесів; забезпечення можливості громадянам долучатися на їх власних умовах; підтримка персоналізації і т. д. Реалізація стратегії управління інформацією та зворотнім зв’язком від громадян, що передбачає можливості багатоканального інформування та залучення, вкрай важлива саме у часи проведення реформ, для їх комунікації, роз’яснень, швидкої адаптації і т. д. 3) Відкриті дані Відкриті дані — це концепція, згідно з якою певні дані мають бути вільними для використання та розповсюдження будь-якою особою, за умов дотримання правил атрибуції та (або) share-alike ліцензії. Активне поширення концепції почалось з розвитком інформаційних технологій та інтернету. Серед множини відкритих даних окрема увага приділяється відкритим державним даним як інструменту оцінки та контролю роботи влади та держави. Відкриті дані публікуються як у вигляді неопрацьованих («похідних») даних із джерела при найнижчому рівні деталізації, так і у вигляді даних з визначеними налаштуваннями конфіденційності, безпеки або якості. Відкриті дані доступні через відкриті програмні інтерфейси застосунків та до них не застосовуються обмеження, зумовлені торговими марками або авторськими правами. 4) Електронна ідентифікація громадян Оскільки державні організації та громадяни використовують усе більше цифрових технологій, необхідним є підвищення надійності цифрової ідентифікації, яка стане основою «цифрових» операцій. Електронна ідентифікація громадян (е-ID) — це злагоджений набір процесів і технологій, якими управляють державні організації, щоб створити безпечний простір, який надає громадянам доступ до основних ресурсів або послуг. Державні організації повинні вимагати авторизацію та підтвердження особи, що виконується в онлайн-режимі, оскільки методи особистої перевірки вже надто застарілі для надання громадянам комплексного й безперешкодного доступу до ресурсів і послуг. Ця бізнес- модель «єдиного вікна» повинна підтримувати можливість надання кожному громадянину одного унікального та постійного ідентифікатора в межах того, що є прийнятним з культурної та юридичної точок зору. 5) Повсюдна аналітика Повсюдна аналітика — це неперервний та динамічний процес збору та аналізу даних з метою отримання релевантної та структурованої інформації (знань) для ситуаційної та стратегічної діяльності, розробки планів дій, програм, ініціатив. Використання аналітики на всіх етапах урядової та державної діяльності та надання послуг (повсюдна аналітика) дозволяє державним установам перейти від стандартизованої аналітичної звітності із запізнілими даними до автономних бізнес-процесів і можливостей бізнес-аналітики, які дозволяють у режимі реального часу приймати кращі рішення на підставі актуальних та всеохоплюючих даних. 6) «Розумні» машини та засоби Фактично «розумні» машини та засоби — це різнорідне поєднання цифрових технологій, які здатні робити те, на що колись булла здатна лише людина. Сучасні можливості швидко розвиваються: вже доступні глибокі нейронні мережі, автономні транспортні засоби, віртуальні помічники, «розумні» радники, «віртуальні» секретарі, які інтелектуально взаємодіють із іншими машинами та людьми. Державні установи мають розглядати «розумні» машини та засоби в якості вдосконалення існуючих методів ведення діяльності та створення нових державних послуг. До таких нових послуг варто віднести, наприклад, системи автоматичного оперативного оповіщення щодо надзвичайних ситуацій, голосові сервіси державних контакт-центрів, різноманітні інтелектуальні застосування для полегшення ведення бюрократичної взаємодії із державними установами. 7) «Інтернет речей» «Інтернет речей» — мережа фізичних об'єктів (фіксованих або мобільних), в яку вбудовано технології для обміну інформацією, моніторингу, сенсорної та іншої взаємодії з кількома середовищами. Архітектура «інтернету речей» функціонує в екосистемі, до якої входять фізичні об'єкти (речі), засоби зв'язку, застосунки та аналіз даних і є одним із найважливіших чинників для роботи цифрових бізнес-застосунків у всіх галузях приватного та державного секторів економіки. Кількість прикладів використання «інтернету речейЦ та швидкість його впровадження державними установами варіюються залежно від сфери послуг або завдань. Наразі з'являються бізнес-моделі державних установ, які використовують «інтернет речей» у своїй діяльності; наприклад, механізми «оплата за використання» або моделі оподаткування за передплатою, «розумний» збір сміття на міських вулицях, віддалений моніторинг пацієнтів похилого віку в будинках старезних, моніторинг екології та багато інших. 8) «Цифрові» державні платформи Сучасні державні установи орієнтовані на одночасне поліпшення якості послуг, оптимізації кількості службовців та зменшення витрат. «Цифрові» платформи (системи класу ERP, CRM і т.д.) дозволяють вирішувати ці завдання, кардинально підвищувати ефективність, зменшуючи вартість діяльності та час виконання. Державні установи використовують «цифрові» платформи для спрощення та оптимізації внутрішніх процесів, поліпшення взаємодії з громадянами та скорочення витрат. 9) Програмні архітектури (програмно-конфігуровані архітектури) Віртуалізація мереж, інфраструктур, систем безпеки є корисним способом ефективного масштабування і використання ІКТ-систем, особливо, коли є необхідність «вдихнути нове життя» у придбану раніше техніку. Завдяки відповідному програмному забезпеченню можливо швидко створювати та запускати нові більш просунуті архітектури, що в цілому дозволяє державним установам оперативно опрацьовувати проекти сфери «електронного» урядування, проекти сфери «інтернету речейЦ і т. д. без значних додаткових витрат. 10) Блокчейн (Blockchain) Блокчейн — приклад потужного інструменту, що може змінити державне управління у таких сферах, як нотаріат, біржа, правосуддя, ідентифікація особи і багато інших. Блокчейн — це технологія розподіленої однорангової мережі загального користування, яка може зберігати інформацію про транзакції (правочини) на постійній основі і без можливості її зміни, і яка захищена криптографічними засобами. Мережі блокчейн можуть забезпечити багато опцій для різних цілей, особливо у державному секторі: електронні референдуми, е-петиції, е-голосування, електронне урядування. Блокчейн забезпечує безпрецедентно високий рівень захисту інформації та дозволяє створювати повністю децентралізовані системи. Висока стійкість системи до атак дозволяє використовувати її в таких сенситивних сферах, як електронні фінанси, держзакупівлі, електронні бюджети. Чверть блокчейн-проектів світового рівня мають українське походження, саме тому Україна — правильне місце для проведення досліджень цієї технології та створення нових розробок, а державний сектор — найбільш оптимальний полігон для подібних проектів. Використання зазначених 10 стратегічних технологій здатне перетворити державний сектор України включно із такими державними секторами, як освіта, медицина, транспорт, обслуговування тощо, на свого роду «центр апробації, використання та розвитку технологій», що будуть трансформувати світ у подальші 15- 20 років. Усі вони так чи інакше постануть новими завданнями та викликами перед суспільством, керівниками державних установ, фахівцями та професійними спільнотами. Питання в тому, щоб це сталося якомога раніше. 12.2. Нові моделі діяльності, аутсорсинг бізнес-процесів, «хмарна стратегія». 12.2.1. Уніфікація та аутсорсинг процесів державного управління. Ефективність державного управління в Україні в умовах зменшення кількості та якості державних службовців, паралельного зростання кількості завдань, ініціатив, проектів та одночасної оптимізації витрат на управління, технології і т.д. означає, що державний сектор приречений на пошук нових форм життєдіяльності та забезпечення непреривності свого функціонування. Світовий досвід свідчить, що значного економічного ефекту, а також підвищення прозорості та ефективності державних інститутів можна досягти шляхом уніфікації та стандартизації ділових процесів, а також передачі на аутсорсинг непрофільних ділових функцій. В урядах багатьох країн світу наразі докладають значних зусиль для максимально можливої уніфікації державних управлінських процесів, централізації державної «цифрової» інфраструктури та відмови (а іноді й прямої заборони) від багаторазових нескоординованих витрат на автоматизацію типових функцій. Існує цілий ряд функцій, притаманних практично будь-якому державному інституту або підприємству, наприклад: управління людськими ресурсами (так звані «відділи кадрів»), розрахунок заробітної плати, фінанси, бюджетування, закупівлі, управління нерухомим майном і договорами оренди, технічне обслуговування та ремонт обладнання й інфраструктури, управління проектами, документообіг, управління інформаційною безпекою та ІКТ-інфраструктурою тощо. Цей перелік типових процесів досить великий, і ідея щодо їх уніфікації, здавалося б, лежить на поверхні. Однак наразі в Україні кожен із 75 тисяч розпорядників бюджетних коштів самостійно отримує або розробляє систему автоматизації таких процесів, витрачає кошти на їх підтримку та розвиток, створення відокремленої ІКТ-інфраструктури, вирішення питань забезпечення інформаційної безпеки та катастрофостійкості. Це призводить до невиправданих витрат колосальної кількості бюджетних коштів та повної неможливості інтеграції таких рішень. Ключовими рішеннями зазначених проблем в Україні є наступні: 1. Уніфікація та стандартизація типових ділових процесів державних установ (від міністерств до муніципалітетів). 2. Використання стандартизованих рішень для кожного типового ділового процесу усіма розпорядниками бюджетних коштів та заборона на розробку дублюючих систем. 3. Аутсорсинг функції розробки та адміністрування систем управління типовими діловими процесами. Такий підхід є найбільш сучасним, прогресивним та ефективним. Враховуючи майже повну відсутність уніфікації ділових процесів державних установ в Україні, використання такого підходу дозволить заощадити величезні суми бюджетних коштів тільки за рахунок відмови від багаторазових витрат на автоматизацію одних і тих же типових функцій. Підходи до вирішення цього завдання можуть бути різними, однак їх об'єднує спільна риса — аутсорсинг функції автоматизації та супроводу типових ділових процесів. Деякі держави йдуть шляхом створення національного державного оператора «цифрової» інфраструктури, який займається розробкою та підтримкою типових рішень, адмініструванням та надає всім державним інститутам доступ до уніфікованих рішень за схемою «програмне забезпечення як сервіс» (Software as a Service (SaaS). Інші вдаються до послуг комерційних компаній, що беруть на аутсорсинг функції автоматизації тих чи інших типових процесів, а також надають доступ до рішень за схемою SaaS. Переваги від аутсорсингу типових державних ділових процесів є очевидними й можуть обчислюватися величезними сумами від прямої економії бюджетних коштів, а також від загального підвищення ефективності та прозорості державного управління. Перелік таких переваг досить великий, проте серед ключових можна зазначити наступні: 1. Значна економія бюджетних коштів за рахунок відмови від багаторазового дублювання витрат на автоматизацію підтримки та адміністрування одних і тих же процесів. 2. Значна економія бюджетних коштів за рахунок централізації ІКТ-інфраструктури та відмови від побудови дублюючих потужностей у кожному відомстві. 3. Значне скорочення часу і вартості оновлення й розвитку рішень — нові версії та функціональність стають відразу стають доступними всім розпорядникам бюджетних коштів. 4. Значне підвищення надійності та інформаційної безпеки за рахунок побудови єдиної високо захищеної ІКТ-інфраструктури або за рахунок SLA з комерційними «хмарними» провайдерами. 5. Легкість інтеграції між системами різних відомств за рахунок використання уніфікованих рішень та єдиної нормативно-довідкової інформації. 6. Економія бюджетних коштів за рахунок відмови від виконання розпорядниками бюджетних коштів непрофільних для них функцій. Перехід до моделі аутсорсингу автоматизації типових ділових процесів у державному секторі України потенційно має стати однією з найбільш революційних реформ, що приведе до кардинального зниження неефективних багаторазових витрат, які дублюють одна одну, а також значного підвищення загальної прозорості та якості державного управління. 12.2.2. «Хмарна» стратегія. Підтримка, розвиток та управління державною «цифровою» інфраструктурою в Україні є неорганізованими та неефективними. Дуже часто різні системи не можуть обмінюватися даними та використовують протоколи та системи, що не відповідають сучасним світовим стандартам. В управлінні інфраструктурою відсутній спільний центр відповідальності та єдиних політик. Управління інфраструктурою не має достатньої кількості кваліфікованих кадрів. Поточна модель передбачає утримання, підтримку і розвиток «цифрової» інфраструктури кожною державною установою окремо, тобто автономно, що потребує вагомих капітальних та операційних витрат, однак в умовах хронічного недостатнього фінансування таке «автономне» існування та розвиток — завдання нереальне. Сучасним підходом для вирішення зазначених проблем є впровадження технології «хмарних» обчислень. Основною перевагою є те, що користувачам «хмари» (державним установам) не потрібно інвестувати значні суми коштів в побудову власної, часто-густо надлишкової ІКТ-інфраструктури, а треба платити тільки за фактичне її використання, відповідно до поточного попиту. Таким чином, змінюється модель фінансування утримання й розвитку інфраструктури. Це обумовлює значне скорочення первинних витрат на «цифровізацію» державного управління, полегшує доступ державних установ до сучасних технологій, адаптацію «ІКТ-потужностей» під нові потреби. Таким чином, «хмарна» технологія дозволяє здійснювати набагато ефективніше управління за рахунок централізації управлінської та облікової інформації, збільшення швидкості обробки та надійності зберігання даних. В умовах обмеженого державного фінансування та дефіциту кваліфікованих ІКТ- кадрів використання «хмарних» обчислень дозволяє підвищити операційну якість управління та знизити вартість ІКТ-інфраструктури в масштабі держави. Окрім очевидних вигід, використання «хмарних» обчислень допомагає перейти на якісно новий рівень управління державою і трансформації економіки, дозволяючи швидко та ефективно створювати нові послуги для громадян, впроваджувати елементи електронного урядування, електронної демократії та «цифровізації» економіки. Перехід до використання «хмарних» обчислень у державному секторі України дозволить: 1. Підвищити операційну ефективність уряду за рахунок відсутності як часових, так і фінансових витрат на створення, модернізацію і обслуговування ІКТ-інфраструктури. 2. Використовувати інфраструктуру по мірі необхідності — модель pay as you go — і, як наслідок, заощаджувати бюджетні кошти за рахунок призупинення або відмови від ІКТ- ресурсів, що не утилізуються. Окрім цього, така модель забезпечить 100%-ву легалізацію програмного забезпечення. 3. Миттєво отримувати необхідні ІКТ-ресурси, що позбавить від необхідності реалізації довгострокових і дорогих проектів з побудови локальних інфраструктур та дозволить зосередити управлінські ресурси на створенні кінцевого продукту, наприклад: електронного урядування, «смарт-сіті», електронної системи освіти або електронної системи охорони здоров'я. 4. Ефективно консолідувати бази даних та обчислювальні потужності, забезпечити обмін даними між відомствами, аж до створення єдиної платформи, з метою створення якісно нових продуктів і послуг для громадян і керівництва країни. 5. Зберігати, адмініструвати та обробляти інформацію дистанційно, тобто без прив'язки до місця, що дозволить максимально ефективно використовувати людські й матеріальні ресурси. 6. Стимулювати темпи зростання й цифрової трансформації економіки за рахунок можливості швидкого та якісного впровадження нових ІКТ-проектів. Необхідними передумовами для реалізації «хмарної» стратегії є прийняття необхідних змін в законодавстві, насамперед проекту Закону № 4302, законодавче визначення классифікації даних, вироблення основної дорожньої карти впровадження та відомчих «хмарних» стратегій. 13. «Цифровізація» суспільно-економічної сфери. 13.1. Громадська безпека та захист. 13.1.1. Інтелектуальні системи безпеки. Життя людини та її безпека, охорона правоворядку та громадського спокою — це приоритетні завдання сучасної України. Соціально-економічне становище, загострення криміногенної ситуації та антитерористична операція на сході країни вимагають створення надсучасної системи попередження надзвичайних ситуацій, тероризму, «інтелектуальних» заходів безпеки громадян та критичної інфраструктури міст та селищ. Це складне завдання та організаційно-технологічний виклик для українського політикуму й державних установ — використати потужні можливості «цифрових» технологій для забезпечення необхідного рівня загальної безпеки та комфорту проживання громадян. Велика територія країни, значна кількість комплексних інфраструктур, інтенсивний дорожній рух, чисельність соціальних та громадських об'єктів, шкіл, вузів, лікарень і т. ін. ще раз підтверджує, що вирішити питання безпеки людей лише нетехнічними методами та інструментами практично неможливо. Метою комплексного використання цифрових технологій у безпеці є підвищення рівня правопорядку, громадської безпеки, безпеки середовища проживання та життєздатності місць проживання людей шляхом впровадження на базі державних, муніципальних, приватних структур комплексних «цифрових» систем, що забезпечують моніторинг, виявлення та попередження потенційних загроз, централізоване управління життєдіяльністю міста, селища. Вміле використання цифрових технологій повинно запровадити новий рівень координації діяльності оперативних, чергових, диспетчерських та муніципальних служб, відповідальних за громадську безпеку та повсякденну життєдіяльність місцевих громад, а також забезпечити механізми швидкого реагування відповідних служб з метою усунення наслідків правопорушень та надзвичайних ситуацій. Основні завдання інтелектуальних безпекових проектів: * Узгоджена побудова комунікаційних платформ та забезпечення єдиного інформаційного простору для органів і служб місцевого самоврядування, задіяних у сферах безпеки та управління життєдіяльністю міста, селища. * Розроблення регламентів взаємодії та обміну даними систем безпекових проектів між собою та з іншими системами в рамках ініціатив «смарт-сіті». * Визначення технічних вимог до сумісності апаратних і програмних компонентів систем, фундаментальним принципом інтеграції є принцип «знизу вгору», що означає створення стійких і функціональних рішень рівня «будинок» або «квартал», що об'єднуються в подальшому в загальноміські кластери безпеки. * Розроблення індикаторів оцінки ключових показників ефективності розвитку міських служб та якості життя відповідно до міжнародного стандарту ISO 37120. * Розроблення законодавчої бази, що забезпечує функціонування всіх задіяних підсистем у рамках правового поля. * Розробка механізмів громадського контролю впровадження та експлуатації елементів та систем проекту. Світова практика свідчить, що попередженню та суттєвому зменшенню кількості правопорушень, виявленню, усуненню причин та умов їх вчинення сприяють, насамперед комплексні «інтелектуальні» системи відеоспостереження. Такі системи відомчого, муніципального та національного масштабу здатні підвищити оперативність, якість та достовірність інформації, що використовується правохоронними службами. Комплексний підхід до створення систем такого класу передбачає: * створення та поступове розширення інфраструктури відеоспостереження, тобто охоплення відеонаглядом місць та об’єктів, що потребують посиленого захисту та контролю, як техногенних, так і публічних; * використання систем для моніторингу конкретних процесів, наприклад, розпізнавання образів та подій, ооповіщення, екстренного зв’язку і т. ін.; * підключення до системи усіх камер відеоспостереження та інших елементів системи безпеки, у т. ч. приватних систем, що обслуговують вуличну тощо інфраструктуру (магазини, ресторани і т. ін.); * створення так званих команд- та контрол-центрів для управління ситуаціями, аналітики, реагування в онлайн-режимі; * використання «інтелектуальних» можливостей, що роблять спроможним «ведення» ситуації або правопорушників, або відтворення ходу подій, автоматичне визначення залишених або забутих речей, моніторинг нестандартних ситуацій та поведінки, підключення датчиків, пристроїв, систем сповіщень. Окремої уваги потребує напрямок безпеки, пов’язаний із контролем та спостереженням за дорожнім рухом. На дорогах України щорічно гинуть до 6 тисяч осіб, щодоби фіксується близько 480 ДТП. Серед невиробничого травматизму транспортні нещасні випадки посідають третє місце, після самогубств і пошкоджень раптового або навмисного характеру. Це дуже тривожні показники, як і загальна ситуація з дорожньо- транспортним травматизмом в Україні: на 100 тисяч українців припадає 11,7 випадку смертельного травматизму в ДТП. Це удвічі більше, ніж у країнах Європи. Кількість ДТП можна було б потенційно зменшити втричі за умови використання технологій та значного світового досвіду щодо зменшення аварійності на дорогах. Моніторинг небезпечних перехресть та транспортних магістралей, паркувальних майданчиків, виявлення порушень правил дорожнього руху, керування роботою світлофорних об'єктів — це сфера цифрових технологій, відповідних систем, програмного забезпечення і т. д. Завдяки отриманню та аналізу інформації, яка надходить з систем відеоспостереження, дорожніх контролерів, телеметрії, датчиків та інших спеціалізованих засобів забезпечується оперативне реагування на аварії та управління ситуаціями. Технології дозволяють диспетчерам команд- та контрол-центрів координувати рух транспортних потоків, звільняти вулиці для машин швидкої допомоги та аварійних служб, здійснювати оперативне стеження за транспортними засобами. На окрему увагу заслуговують сучасні «цифрові» системи управління транспортними потоками, котрі здатні збільшити пропускну ефективність існуючих доріг та здійснювати управління дорожнім рухом. Іх використання зменшує кількість заторів, покращує екологію та, звичайно, має економічний ефект. Ключова спеціалізація таких «цифрових» систем — це генерація «тривожних» сигналів щодо неправильно припаркованих транспортних засобів, вчинення порушень правил дорожнього руху, перевищення швидкості та дотримання технічних параметрів транспортних засобів, нестандартної поведінки та ситуацій. В Україні на місцевому та центральному рівні існують релевантні проекти створення систем безпеки та відеоспостереження, велика кількість проектів знаходиться в промисловій експлуатації. Серед ключових проблем у сфері використання «цифрових» (розумних) систем громадської безпеки в Україні: * відсутність комплексного бачення та, відповідно, спланованих масштабних впроваджень, тобто процес збільшення зон контролю відбувається загалом хаотично; * існуючі впровадження у більшості випадків є клаптевими, тобто не об’єднанами в один інформаційно-функціональний простір; * не розроблено механізми державно-приватного партнерства, тобто фактично немає механізмів масштабування всієї системи за рахунок підключення до неї сегментів приватної інфраструктури; * не визначені економічні показники, бізнес- та операційні-моделі (концесії тощо), котрі могли б зацікавити у створенні подібних систем потенційних інвесторів; * недостатньо розвинена «цифрова» інфраструктура, що необхідна для підключення як відеокамер, так і смарт-пристроїв (насамперед, підключення до широкополосних телекомунікаційних мереж у містах та селищах). Додатковим напрямком розвитку рішень в області громадської безпеки повинні стати спеціалізовані веб-сервіси, що дозволяють громадянам отримувати оперативну інформацію про погрози кримінального й техногенного характеру, повідомляти в режимі «тривожної кнопки» про виявлені порушення, а також здійснювати двосторонню взаємодію з локальною технічною інфраструктурою безпеки конкретного житлового будинку, квартири, офісу тощо. Подібні сервіси мають бути адаптовані до сучасних мобільних платформ (Android, iOS і т. д.) та інтегровані з загальноміськими технічними рішеннями публічного моніторингу й контролю правопорушень. Враховуючи масштаб системи, її технологічну складність та потребу в значних капіталовкладеннях, з одного боку та необхідності її швидкого розгортання та покриття — з іншого, ключовим рішенням уряду має стати запровадження «сервісної» моделі організації фінансування, побудови та управління системою (див. [[#sec122|розділ 12.2). Іншими словами, «цифрові» системи громадської безпеки мають стати бізнесом, а державні установи (і не тільки вони) — користувачами, котрі сплачують відповідні кошти за «сервіси» доступу та роботи з ними. Створення інвестиційних можливостей (наприклад, на базі концесій тощо) дозволить розпочати діалог з потенційними власниками та операторами системи місцевого, регіонального та національного рівня, провести інвестиційні конкурси і т. д. «Сервісна» модель — це сучасний механізм побудови подібних систем, що широко використовується у світі та дозволяє державі виконувати функції громадської безпеки й охорони без значних капіталовкладень, а бізнесу — інвестувати кошти в нові можливості та отримувати прибутки. 13.1.2. Екстренна служба «112» Покращення доступу громадян до екстрених служб реагування — це одне із приорітетних завдань держави. Саме екстренна служба «112» має стати основою для покращення доступу до екстрених служб і відповідного реагування як єдиний номер та сервіс екстреної служби. Система екстреної допомоги населенню за єдиним телефонним номером «112» — це комплексний, масштабний, технічно та організаційно складний проект. Аналогічні проекти працюють у США («911») та країнах Європи («112») вже десятиліття. Однак зараз вже реалізуються проекти переходу систем на IP-технології, ключовою відмінністю яких стане використання будь-яких каналів доступу до системи «112», особливо соціальних медіа, підключення до неї будь-яких пристроїв (особливо телеметричних, тобто тих, що діють на упередження надзвичайних ситуацій), надпотужна координація дій сил рятування. Мета служби «112» полягає в тому, щоб усі екстренні виклики гарантовано приймалися, а послуги екстрених служб контролювалися комплексними команд-центрами та диспетчерськими центрами єдиної служби. Обробка екстрених викликів єдиною службою за одним, легким для запам'ятовування номером «112», дозволить підвищити доступ громадян до послуг екстрених служб. Включення до служби «112» всіх використовуваних на даний момент екстрених номерів («101», «102», «103» і «104») покликане усунути розгубленість абонентів та прискорити прибуття служб реагування на місце події. З технологічної точки зору реалізація проекту «112» в Україні — це впровадження цілого набору об’єднаних в спільну систему різних застосувань, підсистем, каналів взаємодії, тобто не лише створення контакт-центру (колл-центру) за єдиним номером. Наразі в Україні діють чотири основні номери служб екстреного виклику, а саме: пожежна охорона «101»; поліція «102»; швидка допомога «103»; аварійна служба газу «104». Проблеми існуючої системи екстренних викликів: * реагування на комплексні ситуації не відповідає світовим стандартам щодо швидкості та комплексності через відсутність електронних процедур міжвідомчої взаємодії та єдиної технологічної платформи; * процедури забезпечення одночасного реагування кількома екстреними службами є складними та неефективними. Як правило, реагування кількома екстреними службами ініціюється телефонними дзвінками між кол-центрами за участі операторів та диспетчерів; * неможливе використання абонентом інтернет-технологій (електронна пошта, соціальні медіа), радіотехнології і т. д.; * немає можливості ідентифікувати місцезнаходження абонента; * відсутні функції попередження екстренних ситуацій за рахунок інтеграції команд- та контрол-центрів із системами відеоспостереження, системами телеметрії критичної інфраструктури тощо; * неефективне управління системою у цілому, утримання штату всіх 4 служб у кожному обласному центрі та окремо існуючої системи «112»; * неможливість оперативно сповістити громадян про екстренні ситуації. Ключовим рішенням є реалізація комплексного проекту екстренної служби «112» із урахуванням стандартів NG9-1-1 або European Emergency Number Association. Вимоги до системи «112» мають базуватися на трьох програмних цілях: * Доступність для населення: ** єдиний номер для всіх екстрених служб, який легко запам'ятовується — 112; ** доступ до всіх неекстрених державних служб за номером «113» через кол-центри, які обслуговують області України та місто Київ. * «Комплексне реагування» в екстрених ситуаціях: ** функціонування на основі інтернет-протоколу (IP), що є основою для поширення системи на сучасні канали інформаційної взаємодії (соціальні медіа тощо); ** два комплекти повністю резервних кол-центрів та диспетчерських центрів служби «112»; ** автоматична ідентифікація місцезнаходження абонента для користувачів як дротових, так і бездротових телефонних мереж; ** системи раннього попередження та оповіщення населення. * Ефективне командування та контроль: ** можливість аналізу даних громадської безпеки для здійснення аналізу ситуації зі злочинністю, аналізу дорожнього руху, контртерористичного аналізу та ефективного використання ресурсів; ** оперативний центр з надзвичайних ситуацій для управління під час стихійних лих. «Комплексне реагування» служби «112» — це швидке та ефективне реагування служб громадської безпеки, тобто забезпечення відправлення відповідних підрозділів реагування до фактичного місця події, що вимагає значного рівня технічної та операційної узгодженості. Операційна ефективність служби «112» — це суттєве поліпшення операційних процесів приймання та обробки викликів, адже саме ці процеси впливають на тих, хто здійснює виклик, на ефективність реагування екстрених служб, а також на безпеку співробітників служб оперативного реагування. Служба «112» має розробити стандартні робочі процедури для проведення навчальних програм та забезпечення єдиного рівня якості обслуговування. Ідентифікація місцезнаходження абонента для користувачів як дротових, так і бездротових телефонних мереж має бути включена в проект системи та впроваджена по всій території України. Засоби радіозв'язку також повинні бути поліпшені для покращення реагування та взаємодії екстрених служб. Ефективне командування та контроль — це зменшення часу реагування завдяки координації дій пожежної, медичної та поліцейської служб завядки використанню єдиної технічної платформи, яка має автоматично направляти на місце події ресурси відразу кількох служб, ґрунтуючись на описі проблеми, наданому особою, що звернулася до екстреної служби. Оповіщення населення службою «112» — це насамперед технічні системи раннього попередження населення, що проживає в зоні ризиків тощо, за допомогою сирени та системи гучного зв'язку. Система оповіщення повинна мати широкий спектр застосування для служб громадської безпеки та включати оповіщення через SMS або електронну пошту про наявні ДТП, ризики затоплення або штормову погоду тощо. Діяльність екстренної служби «112» повинна базуватися на стандартних робочих процедурах прийняття викликів та повідомлень, їх обробки диспетчерами, координацію засобів та ресурсів, контроль і обслуговування системи. Процеси обробки екстрених викликів та диспетчеризації використовують найвищі галузеві стандарти, процеси та технології. 13.2. Сфера охорони здоров'я. Роль «цифровізації» для медицини очевидна. Це не просто тренд, а життєва необхідність її розвитку та ефективного надання послуг. Медична інформація, що базується на «медичних паперових картках» та жартах про «почерк лікарів», повинна відійти у минуле. Відповідно до програми Європейського Союзу «Європейська стратегія здоров'я 2020» в Україні необхідно розробити та забезпечити виконання Загальнодержавної програми «Здоров'я — 2020: український вимір», що сприятиме вдосконаленню підходів до методів розв'язання актуальних проблем у галузі охорони здоров'я. «Цифрова» медицина повинна забезпечувати взаємодію між пацієнтами, медичними працівниками та установами за допомогою «цифрових» технологій. Перехід медичного документообігу України у цифровий формат — ключова мета «цифрової» медицини. Необхідна умова на шляху досягнення зазначеної мети — створення національної системи Electronic Health Record (EHR). EHR — динамічний набір систематизованих електронних даних про стан здоров’я окремого пацієнта, що забезпечує інформаційний обмін між учасниками процесу виробництва та споживання медичних послуг. Ключові етапи створення EHR: 1. Створення та затвердження національних стандартів «цифрової» медицини. 2. Впровадження Computerized Medical Record: систематична робота щодо оцифровування даних медичних карт, запровадження архівно-резервних функцій. 3. Впровадження Electronic Medical Record: медичні карти пацієнтів ведуться лікарем в електронній формі, до яких підв’язані у тому числі оцифровані архівні медичні картки. Дублікати на паперових носіях не потрібні. 4. Впровадження Electronic Patient Record: дані пацієнта із різних медичних закладів зберігаються в уніфікованій формі в одній базі даних, тобто Electronic Medical Record із різних медичних закладів об’єднуються в одній базі даних, таким чином кожен лікар зі свого терміналу може отримати доступ та внесення даних. Це стосується і даних, що пацієнт заносить до програми самостійно 5. Впровадження Electronic Identifiers: ідентифікація користувачів системи eHealth. Додаткові функції національної системи Electronic Health Record: * epSOS (smart open service for European patients) – мінімальний набір даних (виписка) з ЕHR, необхідний для медичного обслуговування громадянина ЄС. * CDSS (clinical decision support system) – система допомоги у прийнятті рішень для клініцистів. * Впровадження ePrescription (електронний рецепт) здійснюється на базі 3 процедур: ** eCapture — формування електронного рецепту лікарем медичного закладу. ** eTransfer — конфіденційна передача електронного рецепту до аптеки. ** eDispensation — передача даних із аптеки назад до медичного закладу, підтвердження. * ID пацієнта та ID працівника (лікаря і т.д.). Для ID пацієнта може бути використана карта соцстрахування, карта громадянина. * Впровадження TeleHealth: «цифрові» технології для надання дистанційних медичних послуг та підтримки роботи лікарів. * Впровадження eMedical Claim Forms: пакет електронних документів, що надаються органам соціального страхування або медичним закладам для отримання компенсації. 13.3. Електронне урядування. 13.3.1. Електронні послуги для громадян та бізнесу. На даний час в Україні державними установами реалізовано ряд пілотних проектів з надання електронних послуг, які мають розрізрений характер, використовують різні підходи, зокрема, засоби е-ідентифікації, інтерфейси, електронні кабінети тощо. Такі розрізрені послуги на сьогодні користуються низьким попитом та мають певні незручності для користування. Разом з тим варто відмітити великі кроки у напрямку електронного урядування громадських організацій, розробки яких застосувуються набагато швидше та ефективніше, однак і вони потерпають від не-електронного бек-офісу державних установ, тобто у більшості випадків реалізують функції електронного інтерфейсу взаємодії із користувачем, а самі процеси взаємодії між установами та створення послуг — простих або комплексних — відбуваються не в електронному вигляді, що позначається на швидкості обслуговування. Спроби створити повноцінні сервісні платформи електронного урядування робляться в Україні з 2001 року, однак лише протягом 2015-2016 років у цій сфері почали реалізуватися масштабні та необхідні проекти. Так, згідно з рейтингом E-Government Development Index 2016 (EGDI) Україна зайняла 62-е місце серед 193 країн та покращила свою позицію на 25 пунктів. Це пояснюється створенням відповідної державної установи, що опікується сферою електронного урядування та лідерством громадських організацій, які «перебирають» проекти під свого роду «аутсорсингову» модель, котра скоріше є соціальною відповідальністю, аніж повноцінним аутсорсингом бізнес-процесів (BPO). Як показує практика останніх років, саме інтереc, можливості та енергія зовнішніх виконавців — від створення архітектури ділових процесів майбутньої послуги до безпосередньо програмування та їх підтримки — є наразі найбільш реалістичним сценарієм ефективного розвитку цієї сфери. Впровадження в Україні сучасних моделей державно-приватного партнерства у сфері електронного урядування є ключовим рішенням для інтенсифікації, впорядкування та експоненційного зростання кількості та якості державних онлайн-послуг. Іншими словами, ця сфера повинна поступово ставати бізнесом. Приватні провайдери державних послуг мають призначатися на відкритих інвестиційних конкурсах. Моделі капіталізації можуть бути різні, доцільно розробити та затвердити державними рішеннями їх перелік, специфіку і т.д. Так, послуги, що надаються державними установами безкоштовно, не можуть стати вже платними онлайн-послугами у виконанні приватних провайдерів. Це означає лише те, що модель капіталізації у даному випадку є сервісною, тобто держава сплачує провайдеру кошти за аутсорсинг. У випадках, коли державна послуга є платною, можуть використовуватися інші моделі заохочення (концесії, розподіл прибутку і т. д.). Отже, «цифровізація» сервісних функцій державних та муніципальних установ потребує або стабільного та суттєвого державного фінансування, або залучення до цього процесу приватних капіталів. Найбільш оптимальною моделлю для України в даних умовах є другий варіант. Відповідальний аутсорсинг та розумна капіталізація електронного урядування — це сучасний світовий тренд. Типи послуг в Україні доцільно структурувати відповідно до концепції «життєвих епізодів» та реалізувати до 2020 року не менше 100 послуг за принципом one-stop-shop, згрупованих для зручності з урахуванням категорій й напрямів і т. д. Роль держави у питанні побудови електронного урядування зводиться до наступних ключових видів діяльності: * розробки національної архітектури системи електронного урядування; * розвитку та підтримки центральних рееєстрів, регістрів, кадастрів, ідентифікаторів, довідників та інших критичних інформаційних елементів архітектури, які використовуються у процесі надання послуг безпосередньо провайдерами; * координації діяльності приватних провайдерів, проведення інвестиційних конкурсів, атестації та моніторинг якості надання послуг, рейтингування провайдерів і т.д. Орієнтири щодо розвитку електронного урядування у сфері електронних послуг до 2020 року виглядають наступним чином: 13.3.2. Iнтероперабельність державних інформаційних систем. На даний час в Україні відсутня повноцінна електронна взаємодія між державними інформаційними системами. Більшість державних установ запровадили електронну взаємодію з власними реєстрами за принципом «точка-точка» із застосуванням своїх окремих вимог. Відсутність системної е-взаємодії призводить до того, що громадяни витрачають багато часу та ресурсів на одержання різних довідок та документів для подальшого отримання комплексних адміністративних послуг (напр. ліцензій, дозволів), а органи влади продовжують взаємодіяти «паперами», або змушені через відсутність електронної взаємодії дублювати (тобто вести власні) реєстри та системи. Ключовим рішенням є запровадження електронної взаємодії та інтероперабельності «цифрових» систем державних установ шляхом використання єдиних відкритих стандартів, вимог та форматів, у т. ч. запровадження системи електронної взаємодії та підключення до неї не менше 50 державних реєстрів, наповнення єдиного демографічного реєстру та зв’язування даних в різних реєстрах за допомогою ID громадянина, запровадження 100%- го обміну документами в електронній формі. 13.3.3 Відкриті державні дані за принципом open by default. У 2015 році в Україні створено базові законодавчі та технологічні передумови для розвитку відкритих даних та започатковано відповідні інтернет-портали відкритих даних. Разом з тим якість оприлюднених державними установами даних є вкрай низькою, їх кількість невелика, створено лише поодинокі API для доступу до інформації з базових реєстрів. 2017 р. 2018 р. 2019 р. Частка електронних послуг ІІ стадії розвитку (стадії розвитку е-послуг зазначені відповідно до методики EGDI UN) 90% 100% 100% Кількість електронних послуг ІІІ стадії розвитку 30 50 60 Кількість електронних послуг ІV стадії розвитку 20 25 30 Частка суб’єктів звернення, що отримують послуги в електронній формі (від загальної кількості наданих послуг) 5% 10% 20% Частка суб’єктів звернення, що задоволені якістю надання електронних послуг 30% 40% 50% У сучасному світі відкриті дані є інструментом підвищення прозорості та ефективності державних установ, драйвером економічних можливостей та ринком праці. З точки зору «цифрової» економіки дані — це капітал. Головною проблемою в Україні є не стільки технологічні аспекти, пов’язані с відкритими даними, а суто організаційні, тобто їх збирання, а точніше – безперервний процес їх агрегації та акумулювання та подальша розробка релевантних сервісів (фактично поява нової індустрії). «Дорожня карта» розвитку відкритих даних в Україні містить 41 завдання по 5 напрямкам: 1. Підвищення доступності та якості відкритих даних. 2. Розвиток спроможності органів влади щодо публікації відкритих даних. 3. Посилення ролі відкритих даних у реалізації державної політики. 4. Нормативно-правове забезпечення. 5. Розвиток попиту та спроможності цільових аудиторій щодо використання відкритих даних. У даний час актуальним є приєднання України до міжнародної Хартії відкритих даних, метою якої є міжнародна співпраця, розробка стандартів та використання міжнародного досвіду. Цілями Хартії є поширення демократії, боротьба з корупцією та сприяння економічному зростанню по всьому світу. Хартія визначає 6 головних принципів та шляхи розвитку відкритих даних для країни Згідно з рейтингами Open Data Barometer та Open Data Index стану розвитку відкритих даних Україна посідає відповідно 62-е місце та 54-те місце. Оприлюднення високоякісних відкритих даних державних установ — це кропіткий процес, що вимагає, окрім політичної волі та бажання державних керівників, ще й наявності відповідних організаційних та людських ресурсів. Готовність державних установ «відкриватися» лежить у площині появи та розвитку ідей та проектів на базі відкритих даних. Саме нова індустрія та її активні представники, що бажають капіталізувати власні проекти, будуть формувати запит на відповідні дані, і тому питання «розкачки» відомств може буди знято суто економічним шляхом. Така стратегія з часом приведе до формування стійкої державної культури відкритих даних. Законодавчі ініціативи відрегулювали цю сферу, однак її фасілітація, стимулювання та розвиток — це завдання громадських організацій, ініціатив, бізнес-інкубаторів і т. д, вони і є ключовими «агентами змін» у державному секторі щодо відкритих даних. Початок розвитку індустрії відкритих даних покладено: прийняті відповідні законодавчі та нормативно-правові ініціативи, працює інкубатор відкритих даних 1991, який системно займається відбором проектів, їх інкубацією і пошуком інвестицій; стартувала ініціатива EGAP Challenge – конкурс ІКТ-проектів у сфері електронної демократії та відкритих даних. 13.3.4. e-ID На сьогодні в Україні єдиним легітимним засобом електронної ідентифікації є електронний цифровий підпис (ЕЦП). Він майже не поширений серед громадян, тому це є бар’єром на шляху до розвитку електронного урядування та електронних послуг. ЕЦП масово використовується лише при зверненні в органи державної влади, найбільшу частку серед яких складають звернення у державну фіскальну службу. Окрім цього, існують проблеми інтероперабельності між різними провайдерами електронного підпису. Ключовим рішенням є використання технічних інструментів масової ідентифікації громадян, насамперед, через використання ID-картки, запровадження доступних, безпечних та зручних засобів альтернативної ідентифікації, зокрема BankID (ідентифікація через банк) та MobileID (ідентифікація через мобільного оператора). Сфера електронної ідентифікації — це основа побудови довірчих відносин між контрагентами послуг, економічних операцій і т. д. Побудова довіри в «цифровій» економіці є ключовою критичною умовою її існування. Недовіра через різноманітні організаційні, правові та технологічні причини суттєво обмежує використання електронних транзакцій, тобто залишає громадян із виключно фізичними, вже знайомими форматами суспільно-економічної взаємодії. Саме тому роль державної політики України у сфері електронної ідентифікації є ключовою: запустити надійну, захищену інфраструктуру та запровадити міжнародні стандарти. У 2015 році схвалено Концепцію створення національної системи ідентифікації громадян України, іноземців та осіб без громадянства. Результатом реалізації цієї Концепції має стати створення високотехнологічної національної системи ідентифікації. Ідентифікаційна реформа складається із поетапного переведення в електронну форму старих ідентифікаційних документів, зміни застарілої форми діловодства, впровадження нових стандартів і процесів і т. д. «Цифровізація» сфери ідентифікації громадян та запровадження як державної системи на базі ID-карток, так і альтернативних BankID та MobileID, надає можливість змінити «паперову» систему державного управління, тобто здійснити «цифровий» стрибок у розвитку електронного урядування, електронної демократії, до того ж є потужним поштовхом до розвитку електронної комерції та «цифрової» економіки взагалі. Ідентифікація з використанням BankID та MobileID для державних послуг, особливо у частині здійснення правочинів і т. ін., потребує створення державної інфраструктури ідентифікації та підтвердження користувачів цих інструментів. У цьому ракурсі також є важливим питання сертифікації в Україні міжнародних стандартів захисту даних (ECC, RSA). Головними драйверами BankID та MobileID є відповідно банківські установи на чолі з Національним банком України та мобільні оператори. Ключовими діями державних установ у цьому напрямку мають стати питання стантартизації засобів електронної ідентифікації, у тому числі у сфері безпеки даних. 13.4. Електронна демократія. «Цифрові» технології відкривають нові можливості для залучення громадян до участі у суспільних та політичних процессах. Традиційні (офлайн) демократичні процеси цілком правдиво можуть бути переведені до «цифрового» формату. В Україні е-демократія знаходиться на початковому етапі розвитку й тісно пов’язана з демократичними процесами, які відбуваються в політикумі та суспільстві. Важливим є розроблення на нормативно-правовому рівні єдиного узгодженого концептуального бачення подальшого розвитку е-демократії та формування дієвого механізму її реалізації, розроблення дорожньої карти. Ключовими секторами розвитку е-демократії є е-парламент; е-голосування; е- правосуддя; е-медіація (досудове вирішення спорів); е-референдум; е-голосування; е- консультації; е-петиції; е-політичні компанії; е-опитування. Імплементація е-демократії вимагає ґрунтовної експертизи, а успіх її впровадження залежить від політичної волі українського політикуму й державних установ та готовності до структурних змін. Також існує потреба у навчальних програмах, тренінгах та інструментах, які гарантують залученість всіх груп громадян. Згідно з аналізом Європейського інформаційно-дослідницького центру визначено наступні можливі стратегії розвитку е-урядування в Україні: І. Cтратегія помірних змін та малих кроків — поступове вдосконалення чинних інструментів е-демократії та законодавче забезпечення нових інструментів е-демократії. ІІ. Каскадування стратегії е-демократії «зверху вниз» на основі програмно-цільового методу. Централізований стратегічний підхід формування цілісної та централізованої державної політики е-демократії, яка реалізується «зверху вниз», — детальне опрацювання та узгодження стратегії, програм, проектів е-демократії, її узгодження із іншими стратегіями розвитку держави. ІІІ. Змішана стратегія зустрічних рішень «зверху вниз» та «знизу вверх». Одним з найбільш перспективних в умовах України напрямком використання «цифрових» технологій є розвиток електронного голосування виборців (e-voting). Це найпростіша форма електронної демократії, однак містить велику кількість політичних та організаційних викликів. Незважаючи на це, саме ця форма поступово впроваджується у різних країнах світу. Насичення електронними засобами процесу голосування громадян є питанням оптимізації виборчих технологій в Україні. Електронне голосування та вибори за відповідних умов можуть бути набагато чеснішими, відкритішими та ефективнішими, аніж традиційні офлайн-аналоги. Голосування через Інтернет має значні переваги. По-перше, це дозволяє полегшити доступ до процедури волевиявлення для значно більшої кількості громадян та підвищити загальну оперативність отримання його результатів. По-друге, громадяни, які перебуватимуть за межами своєї країни, можуть скористатися своїм виборчим правом без необхідності пошуку найближчої територіальної дільниці. Можливість електронного голосування в Україні дозволить залучити до виборчого процесу набагато більшу кількість громадян, особливо молодь, що в цілому покращить репрезентативність та якість виборів. На даний час в Україні використання електронного голосування знаходиться лише на стадії активного обговорення, реальний прогрес у цьому напрямку поки відсутній. 13.5. Екологія та охорона навколишнього середовища. «Цифрові» технології мають величезний потенціал для поліпшення екологічного стану України, скорочення викидів парникових газів, зменшення промислових відходів. Ключовими напрямками «цифровізації» сфери охорони довкілля є наступні: • smart usage, тобто розумне та відповідальне користування та забезпечення доступності ресурсів (водних і т.д.), санітарії та гігієни; • smart energy, тобто «розумне спживання енергії», підвищення ефективності виробництва та постачання енергії; • smart city management, тобто «розумне ефективне й цілісне планування та управління містами»; • clean air, тобто забезпечення чистоти повітря, атмосфери; • smart ecosystems, тобто «розумне використання» наземних та водних екосистем і запобігання втрати біорізноманіття; • забезпечення охорони та сталого використання геологічного середовища. У той же час більш широке використання «цифрових» технологій саме по собі означає збільшення споживання енергії, що обумовлює значний вплив на навколишнє середовище. Тому необхідна ефективна політика для забезпечення того, щоб негативні наслідки від використання «цифрових» технологій було мінімізовано. Серед поточних проблем: - застарілі технології виробництва з високими енергомісткістю та матеріаломісткістю; - високий рівень концентрації промислових об'єктів та несприятлива структура промислового виробництва з високою концентрацією екологічно небезпечних виробництв; - відсутність належних природоохоронних систем (очисних споруд, оборотних систем водозабезпечення тощо) та низький рівень експлуатації існуючих природоохоронних об'єктів; - відсутність або неналежний рівень реєстрів природних ресурсів; - відсутність сучасних систем екологічного моніторингу або інтероперабельності галузевих та регіональних інформаційно-аналітичних систем (там, де вони є); - обмежений доступ громадськості до екологічної інформації; - відсутність належного екологічного контролю діяльності підприємств; - відсутність належного правового та економічного механізмів, які б стимулювали розвиток екологічно безпечних технологій та природоохоронних систем. Ключовими проектами «цифровізації» сфери екології України є наступні: - створення національної системи незалежного екологічного моніторингу та оцінки водних екосистем та водопостачання, стану атмосферного повітря, екосистем суші. - створення електронних реєстрів природних ресурсів (у системі е-урядування) з метою забезпечення інформацією державних установ та інших користувачів для підтримки прийняття рішень у сфері управління використанням природних ресурсів, раннього попередження, реагування та відновлення у випадках надзвичайних ситуацій; - створення аналітичної системи, інтегрованої до європейської онлайн-системи Shared Ecology Infrastructure System (SEIS) для аналізу короткострокових і довгострокових тенденцій біорізноманіття, забруднення середовища, погодних умов та еволюції екосистем, а також для планування заходів щодо запобігання шкідливим змінам; - стимулювання створення громадськістю та бізнесом мобільних додатків «екологічного патрулювання» (повітря, суші, водних ресурсів) з можливостю оповіщення правоохоронних органів щодо протиправної діяльності (забруднення, браконьєрство, вирубка дерев, нелегальні сміттєзвалища і т. д.). «Цифровізація» екології та природоохоронної сфери взагалі може бути ефективною виключно за умови підтримки держави, перш за все, правовими та економічними заходами: - прийняття та додержання єдиної державної екологічної стратегії; - прийняття і додержання законодавчих актів щодо підтримання якості атмосфери, водойм, ґрунту тощо; - забезпечення заходів щодо охорони навколишнього середовища; - вкладення коштів та підтримка інвестицій у розвиток нових, ресурсозберігаючих технологій; - стимулюючі та пільгові програми у сфері захисту довкілля. 13.6. «Розумні міста» («смарт-сіті»). З процесом децентралізації в Україні активно обговорюється тема розвитку міст на основі концепції «смарт-сіті». Близько 10-15 міст в Україні вже мають релевантні проекти та ініціативи. Акцент перш за все робиться на питаннях технологізації міст, покращення послуг та ефективного ресурсного менеджменту. Цьому сприяє піднесення ІКТ як сектора економіки та активність ІКТ-спільноти у великих українських містах. На порядку денному розвитку ініціатив «смарт-сіті» в Україні наступні питання: 1. Модернізація інфраструктури міст та впровадження ефективного ресурсного менеджменту (з використанням IoT, «зелених» технологій, «розумних мереж» («старт-ґрід»), нових технічних стандартів). 2. Покращення системи міського управління (фактично запит на трансформацію) на основі інтеграції систем та даних. 3. Необхідність визначення економічних моделей розвитку міст з урахуванням не тільки природнього, промислового, а й людського потенціалу (фактично міста — це центри іновацій та розвитку людського капіталу). Концепція «смарт-сіті» — це модель міста на основі повномасштабного використання цифрових технологій для поточних проблем міста, його стійкого розвитку та підвищення якості життя громадян. Однак українські міста на сьогодні не здатні повноцінно використати потенціал та можливості технологій «смарт-сіті», насамперед через відсутність сформованого розуміння цієї концепції та стратегічного бачення міського розвитку взагалі. Окрім цього, міста мають слабкі інституційні можливості для здійснення цифрових перетворень, адже нові інституціі, кадри, комунікаційні платформи міст тільки формуються. Також в містах не має достатніх ресурсів і можливостей для залучення інвестицій у сферу «смарт-сіті», на що значною мірою впливають загальнодержавна політика та законодавчі обмеження. Ключові проблеми: 1. Відсутність цілісного підходу як в містах, так і на національному рівні вимог щодо ІКТ-архитектур, систем безпеки, ідентифікації та відповідності міжнародним стандартам «смарт-сіті» — технічним та управлінським. 2. Неконцептуальне бачення розвитку і фрагментований підхід до впровадження рішень. 3. Під брендом «смарт-сіті» впроваджуються рішення та проекти, які є лише автоматизацією поточних процесів у місті, але не забезпечують трансформацію системи управління, покращення якості послуг та якості життя відповідно до стандартів ХХІ століття (ISO-37120, 37101). 4. Ризики дезінтеграціі національної цифрової моделі — через створення автономних ІКТ-архитектур — власні дата-центри, системи ідентифікаціі, збору та обміну даних, підходи до кібербезпеки та інше. Світові тренди, які визначають розвиток «смарт-сіті»: - Перехід до концепції «смарт-сіті 3.0», тобто активне включення громадян у процес розбудови «смарт-сіті» на основі співробітництва з приватними корпораціями та публічним сектором. Очікується, що громадяни не лише будуть активно використовувати існуючі додатки, які дозволяють їм долучатися до процесу прийняття рішень, але й сами можуть стати частиною розробки таких розумних рішень (co-creation design). Очікується, що громадяни будуть більш інтегровані в динаміку відносин «бізнес — публічний сектор» у розвитку «смарт-сіті», а це вкрай необхідно для кращого вирішення проблем міста та його розвитку. - ІoT — розвиток «інтернету речей» для міста. Забезпечення не тільки технічної інтероперабельності, але й інтероперабельності послуг для покращення рівня життєздатності міста (шляхом запровадження як технічних стандартів, так і міжнародних стандартів міських послуг 37120 — індикатори життєздатності міста). - Big data як база для покращення управління містом – створення системи інтелектуального управління містом. - Нові підходи до технологій генераціі енергії (децентралізовані) та використання ресурсів міста. - «Стартап»-ініціативи в містах для покращення ефективності та швидкості вирішення проблем міста. - Інноваційність як ключовий чинник для «смарт-сіті» (інноваіційна економіка та розвиток міських іновацій для вирішення проблем міста). - Економіка спільного користування ресурсами у розвитку «старт-сіті». Ключові рішення для розвитку концепцій «смарт-сіті» та її масштабування в Україні: 1. Розробка національної «дорожньої карти» та фреймворку цифрової траснформації міст як основи для формування відповідних міських дорожніх карт та підтримки міських політик цифровізації. 2. Створення національної платформи — каталогу рішень «смарт-сіті» (на принципах апробації і сертифікації)згідно з досвідом «EPIC/Європейської платформи розумних міст». Це необхідно для створення ефективного ресурсного менеджменту в розробці та імплементації відповідних проектів, для вирівнювання можливостей різних міст країни і т. д. 3. Гармонізація політик і законодавства з вимогами ЄС (передбачена Угодою про асоціацію Україна — ЄС), які стосуються розвитку цифрової економіки, інновацій, міського управління (політика зв’язності та регіонального співробітництва 2014- 2020). 4. Впровадження міжнародних стандартів управління «смарт-сіті» (ISO-37120, ISO- 37101 та інші). 5. Створення «Білої книги», яка описує вимоги з врахуванням консенсусного бачення щодо ключових принципів, підходів до єдиної ID, кібербезпеки, патентування рішень, введення технічних стандартів, ІКТ-архитектури — мережевої маршрутизаціі, інтелектуальних систем обробки данних та інше) з метою створення єдиного технологічного простору та забезпечення принципу інтероперабельності у впровадженні систем та рішень «смарт-сіті» у містах та на національному рівні. 6. Підтримка розбудови інноваційних екосистем в українських містах (інноваційні/технологічні хаби, центри, парки, кластери та інше), іноваційної політики муніципалітетів та стимулюванні залучення громадян в розробку міських рішень «старт-сіті» (стартап-рух та «живі» лабораторіі). 13.7. Електронні платежі та розрахунки. Безгототівкова економіка (від англ. cashless economy) полегшує комерційну взаємодію суб'єктів економіки та є надзвичайно сильним інструментом боротьби із «тіньовим» обігом коштів, тобто сприяє оздоровленню економіки. Швидкість, якість, захищеність систем та технологій розрахунків в електронній формі визначають загальний рівень розвитку фінансового сектора держави та ступінь його інтегрованості і конкурентоспроможності на глобальних ринках. Розвиток і поширення електронних систем розрахунків автоматично зменшує готівкове навантаження на фінансову систему країни, приводить гроші до банковскої системи, що у свою чергу обумовлює зростання ліквідності й підвищення капіталізації банковского сектору та фінансової системи в цілому. Поточна ситуація у сфері електронних розрахунків країни характеризується наступними факторами: Стимулюючі фактори: 1. Зростаюча популярність і різноманіття технологій oнлайн-розрахунків у світі створює сприятливу кон'юнктуру для їх розповсюдження. 2. Існує стабільна позитивна динаміка попиту на електронні системи розрахунків в Україні, як міжнародні, так і на внутрішньодержавні; 3. Розвиток електронної комерції та онлайн-технологій обумовили появу нових видів фінансових послуг і сервісів, що пропонуються банківськими та небанківськими платіжними системами. Стримуючі фактори: 1. Невідповідність регуляторної політики держави в сфері електронних розрахунків, побудованої переважно на принципах стримування, у той час як міжнародні підходи базуються на принципах стимулювання розвитку нових технологій і послуг; 2. Недосконалість і невідповідність законодавчої бази світовим та європейським нормам. Зокрема, директивам Європейського парламенту і Ради ЄС: 2007/64/ЄС «Про платіжні послуги на внутрішньому ринку» та 2009/110/ЄС «Про організацію, діяльність и необхідний нагляд за діяльністю установ — емітентів електронних грошей», що гальмує не лише взаємодію з міжнародними платіжними розрахунковими системами, а й розвиток внутрішнього ринку небанківськіх платіжних систем. 3. Емісією електронних грошей в Україні може займатися лише банківська установа, тобто можливості розвиватися інтернет-розрахункам та електронній комерції поза межами банківської системи немає; 4. Високий рівень шахрайства у сфері електронних розрахунків і у банківських платіжних системах. Ключовими рішеннями для стимулювання ринку безготівкових розрахунків в Україні є: 1. Лібералізація законодавчої, нормативної та регуляторної політики держави у сфері використання електронних систем розрахунків; 2. Лібералізація валютного регулювання з метою максимального усунення нормативних бар'єрів у сфері використання міжнародних систем і технологій електронних розрахунків. Основними законодавчими актами, що регулюють діяльність банківських та небанківськіх установ у сфері електронних платежів та розрахунків, є: • Закон України «Про платіжні системи та переказ коштів в Україні»; • Закон України «Про банки і банківську діяльність»; • Закон України «Про Національний банк України»; • Закон України «Про електронну комерцію». Зазначені закони потребують гармонізації із нормами європейського законодавства у сфері електронних платежів та розрахунків. Чітке законодавче врегулювання порядку діяльності фінансових установ у цій сфері дало б поштовх для розвитку не лише вітчизняних систем електронних розрахунків, але й міжнародних платіжних систем, що в свою чергу, вплине на появу нових фінансових та платіжних послуг. 13.8. «Цифровізація» соціальної сфери. «Цифровізація» соціальної сфери зосереджена на поліпшенні якості інфраструктури соціального забезпечення, якості соціальних послуг, організації прозорості та адресності соціальної допомоги, та скорочення витрат. Нові підходи до управління соціальними програмами є комбінацією ділових і технологічних моделей, впровадження яких стає можливим завдяки використанню цифрових технологій для реалізації наступних завдань: * створення екосистеми взаємодії громадян з соціальними програмами, послугами та інформацією, що необхідна для вибору послуг; * створення екосистеми взаємодії соціальних служб, відомств, недержавних організацій, постачальників послуг для спільних погоджених дій щодо забезпечення потреб громадян; * створення платформи управління соціальними програмами для задоволення унікальних вимог організацій соціальної сфери, індивідуальних вимог і специфіки їх споживачів та оцінки ефективності наданих послуг. Впровадження нових моделей та підходів на базі «цифрових» технологій дозволить докорінно змінити соціальну сферу України, змінюючи саму парадигму її функціонування від оперування поняттям «справа споживача по окремій послузі» до «персоніфікований споживач послуг», з привнесенням філософії партнерства та прозорості між користувачами соціальних сервісів та соціальними працівниками, що буде сприяти побудові якісно нових відносин між громадянами і державою. Сучасна соціальна сфера України має низку принципових проблем, які потребують кардинальних та докорінних змін: Проблема №1. Розрізненість програм, систем, реєстрів, «клаптева» автоматизація соціальної сфери, відсутність механізмів міжвідомчої взаємодії. Рішення: створення інтегрованої платформи взаємодії між організаціями соціальної сфери, державними органами та реєстрами. Проблема №2. Відсутність або складність засобів взаємодії громадян з службами та (або) інформаційними ресурсами соціальних служб. Низька ефективність роботи, «паперовий» вал. Рішення: створення інформаційного та інтеграційного ресурсу («єдиного вікна») соціальної сфери, орієнтованого на безпечну, електронну взаємодію громадян з органами соціальної сфери, включаючи інтерактивні засоби самообслуговування. Проблема №3. Розрізненість соціальних програм. Низька ефективність надання послуг і самих соціальних програм. Велика тривалість виконання як окремих функцій, так і процесу прийняття рішень. Відсутність націленості на результат. Ключовим рішенням є запровадження «цифрової» платформи рівня держави/регіону/міста для комплексного управління соціальними програмами, які будуть базуватися на «цифрових» технологіях, світовому досвіді розвитку соціальної сфери, реінжинірингу ділових процесів, оцінці ефективності, та керуватися реальними потребами суспільства і гнучко реагувати на зміни в житті країни. 13.9. Електронна митниця (e-customs). Міжнародний досвід свідчить про те, що застосування «цифрових» технологій у митних процесах є основою ефективності роботи митниці, прозорості та спрощення процедур торгівлі, що важливо для бізнесу та економіки. Ключовим елементом є електронне митне декларування. На даний час митний брокер, готуючи пакет документів до митного органу за допомогою відповідних програмних систем, використовує відскановані дозвільні документи у форматі pdf. Електронна форма документу (відсканований документ) не є повноцінним електронним документом, а отже, не має нічого спільного із справжнім електронним декларуванням. Це лише означає, що дозвільні документи готуються службовцями у паперовому вигляді, а потім скануються, тобто має місце фізичний контакт, а це може бути підставою для зловживань та непрозорості. Окрім цього, на даний час декларант отримує повідомлення лише про прийняття pdf- декларації та дані про кінцевий варіант оформлення. Таким чином, декларант не має можливості бачити всі форми контролю при реєстрації декларації та планувати свою роботу. Для позитивного прикладу: при оформленні наряду в електронному вигляді в портах України експедитори вже бачать всі форми контролю для конкретного контейнеру, котрі призначає митниця — зважування, сканування, огляд. Аналогічну систему необхідно впроваджувати і для звичайного учасника ЗЕД, щоб декларанту надходили повідомлення про стан справ у кожний окремий проміжок часу, задля розуміння, на якому етапі знаходиться його митна декларація. Ключовою перешкодою створенню дієвої системи електронного документообігу (а не автоматизованого діловодства) та відповідної системи help desк є відсутність спільної позиції щодо електронного обміну інформацією між державними відомствами, котрі видають дозвільні документи. Ключовими для реалізації «електронної митниці» в Україні є наступні проекти: * Впровадження 100%-го електронного оформлення: повністю автоматизоване, цілодобове митне оформлення за принципом «єдиного вікна»: від заповнення декларації на перевірку до відслідковування проходження документів та повідомлення про результати. * Впровадження системи відслідковування переміщення грузів за його номером на усіх стадіях (розгрузка, перевезення, зберігання, митне оформлення). * Виконання робіт щодо гармонізації документів «Електронної митниці» з вимогами ЄС та введення Єдиного уніфікованого документу (SAD). * Організація сумісності діючої в митних органах України системи контролю за переміщенням грузів із загальноєвропейською NCTS. * Удосконалення існуючої системи управління ризиками та налагодження інтеграції визначених баз даних задля контролю та боротьби з контрабандою, ухилення від сплати мита тощо. 13.10. Електронна комерція, транскордонна електронна комерція. Прийняття закону «Про електронну комерцію» є важливим фактором для пожвавлення економіки України. Він врегульовує юридичні питання між контрагентами, виводить торгівлю із «тіньової» економіки, стимулює розвиток цього ринку взагалі, залучення інвестицій і т. д. Очікується зростання електронної торгівлі орієнтовно у 2 рази протягом наступних 3 років з прогнозом на 2017 рік у 40-45 млрд грн. Однак справжній потенціал цієї сфери лише починає проявлятися. Ключовими бар’єрами у сфері розвитку електронної комерції є недостатня безпека даних (кіберзлочини та шахрайство) та недостатній розвиток інтернет-комунікацій (максимальне покриття, пропускна спроможність каналів та швидкість передачі даних). Згідно з даними Світового банку рівень проникнення Інтернету в Україні у 2016 складає орієнтовно 52%, до інтернету підключено 65% домогосподарств. Таким чином, є пряма залежність між подальшим розвитком «цифрової» інфраструктури країни та розвитком ринку електронної комерції. З появою в Україні 3G почав зростати мобільний сегмент електронної комерції — збільшується кількість мобільних користувачів та торгівельних операцій. Мобільні покупці наразі є найбільш динамічною аудиторією та ключовим драйвером зростання. Стосовно кібербезпеки запроваджена зазначеним Законом багаторівнева верифікація платежів дозволяє суттєво підвищити рівень їх безпеки. Разом з цим існує ще багато можливостей для стимулювання електронної комерції, котрі базуються, насамперед, на використанні «цифрових» технологій: - розширення способів здійснення оплати; - використання «електронних» грошей; - онлайн-кредитування; - «смарт-логістика» та супутні послуги; - покращення «цифрових» навичок громадян; - розвиток транскордонної електронної торгівлі. Розвиток транскордонної електронної торгівлі є ключовою ініціативою програми ЄС Digital Single Market. Наразі існують наступні перешкоди щодо повноцінної інтеграції України до цієї ініціативи, а саме: - Щодо проходження валютного контролю. На даний час продавець (контрагент електронної площадки) не може використовувати валютні кошти, що надійшли на його рахунок, поки не надасть фінансовій установі копію договору з нерезидентом. Така умова не є реальною для повноцінного функціонування транскордонної електронної комерції. Рішення: використання електронних документів та форми публічного договору для проходження валютного контролю, що буде можливим лише після відповідних регуляцій з боку НБУ щодо порядку здійснення контролю за екпортними, імпортними операціями. - Щодо бухгалтерського обліку Основою для бухгалтерського обліку є первинні документи, що фіксують факти здійснення господарських операцій. Рішення: визнання електронних документів та повідомлення первинними обліковими документами. Задля цього необхідно внести зміни в Закон України «Про бухгалтерський облік та фінансову звітність». - Щодо реєстрації на торгових площадках та прийому платежів Реєстраційна політика міжнародних торгових площадок вимагає відкривати рахунки для торгівлі у визначених країнах. Для Amazon, наприклад, Україна в такий перелік країн не входить, а для роботи на eBay підприємці повинні мати аккаунт в PayPal, який не дозволяє виводити кошти з України із зазначеного аккаунта. Вплинути на реєстраційну політику міжнародних компаній не легко, однак можливо у довготривалій перспективі. Рішення: максимальне спрощення на стороні України процедури реєстрації та отримання оплати за рахунок, спрощення процедури відкриття рахунків за кордоном для даного типу торгових операцій. Однак задля запобігання виводу коштів із країни цей процес також потребує створення відповідних механізмів контролю. Окрім цього, важливо дозволити використання альтернативних платіжних систем із повноцінною функціональністю щодо грошових операцій. - Щодо регламентації використання фулфілмент-послуг міжнародних торгових площадок Продавець відправляє за кордон свій товар, однак не може передбачити, коли він буде куплений. У цей самий час українські продавці повинні дотримуватися термінів повернення валютної виручки, що породжує ще одну проблему. Рішення: прописати порядок розрахунків з площадками для договорів консігнації у постанові КМУ №1409 «Про затвердження Порядку продовження строків розрахунків за зовнішньоекономічними операціями». Сфера торгівлі в Україні регулюється сотнями нормативних актів. Важливим аспектом є базова дерегуляція «фізичного» торгівельно-комерційного середовища, це також позитивно вплине і на сферу «електронної» торгівлі. 14. Гармонізація з європейськими та світовими науковими ініціативами. 14.1. Наукові дослідження у сфері «цифрових» технологій. Сьогодні Україна здебільшого є споживачем іноземних високотехнологічних розробок та продукції. Сфера цифрових технологій, особливо на перетині з іншими хайтек- індустріями має колосальний потенціал розвитку та є джерелом майбутніх прикладних та наукових відкриттів і досягнень. Такі цифрові тренди, як «Sнтернет речей», аналітика великих даних (Big Data), індустрія 4.0 — надають величезне поле для дослідників, інноваторів та розробників як мінімум на найближчі 15-20 років. Використання української науки для нових цифрових розробок, створення нових технологій та систем може мати відчутний ефект для економіки, внутрішнього ринку та становлення інноваційної інфраструктури країни взагалі. Цьому сприятиме інтеграція української науки в Європейський дослідницький простір, оскільки забезпечить можливість розвитку передових наукових трендів, участь у міждисциплінарних кооперативних проектах, що фокусуються на перспективних ідеях, технологіях та інноваціях. Разом з тим розвиток у цьому напрямку повинен відбуватися вже за класичною схемою участі трьох складових: промисловості/бізнесу, науки, «цифрового» сектору. Ключовими кроками у цій сфері мають стати * аналіз науково-технічного потенціалу та наявних розробок; * формування «Центрів трансферу технологій»; * участь у спільних наукових програмах ЄС, наприклад у таких сферах, як наноелектроніка, органічна електроніка і фотоніка; * розробка «технологічних дорожніх карт» відповідно до галузі науки; * конкуренція за фінансування та впровадження пріоритетних досліджень; * прозорий механізм залучення дослідників до проектів; * державна підтримка участі кращих вчених та дослідницьких центрів в національних та європейських цифрових інфраструктурах. Стратегічно важливою є участь українських вчених та ІКТ-компаній у проектах ЄС з довгострокових досліджень, що в майбутньому стануть джерелом інновацій та відкриттів, таких як: * «Майбутнє перспективних технологій» (Future Emerging Technologies, FET); * «Майбутні мережі»; * «Майбутнє інтернет-досліджень та ініціатив експериментування» (FIRE); * ініціативи щодо дослідження людського мозку. Європейські проекти з розробки і досліджень нових «компонентів і систем» та зосередження науково-дослідницької роботи в таких сферах, як органічна електроніка великих площ, фотоніка, кіберфізичні системи, складні обчислення, «розумне виробництво», також можуть бути потенційно корисними для розвитку української економіки. Для організації досліджень у сфері квантових технологій ключовим питанням є створення експериментальної бази як технологічної платформи для проведення досліджень та тестування на розподілених ґрід- та клаудінфраструктурах в таких сферах, як Software Engineering та Inter-cloud Systems (застосування для IoT, Big Data, Artificial intelligence, Cyber-physical systems). Цифровий порядок денний Європи в сфері досліджень та інновацій ІКТ визначає три напрями для спільних зусиль країн ЄС та інших зацікавлених країн, що будують разом Європейській дослідницький та інноваційний простір: 1. Розбудова інтероперабельних е-інфраструктур для науки, інноваційних кластерів у ключових областях і використання «хмарних» обчислень для уряду та науки, напр. розбудова освітньої мережі GEANT та системи розподілених обчислень, збору, зберігання та обробки даних Європейської ґрід-інфраструктури (EGI). 2. Відкриття доступу до даних та публікацій, отриманих за рахунок державного фінансування, створення технологічних дорожніх карт державно-приватного партнерства, комерціалізації наукових розробок для промисловості та соціальних проблем. 3. Розробка відкритих та інтероперабельних цифрових рішень для запуску та розвитку інноваційних екосистем у секторах промисловості, розробка та використання відкритих стандартів та платформ для нових продуктів та послуг. Щоб відповідати цим трендам, Україні необхідно забезпечити розвиток власної наукової цифрової інфраструктури відповідно до пріоритетних напрямків досліджень, в яких очікується високотехнологічне зростання. Механізм фінансування фундаментальних досліджень повинен поєднувати як бюджетну підтримку, так і формування запиту на високотехнологічні прикладні розробки з боку промисловості, малого та середнього бізнесу, компаній сфери ІКТ. Також інституційне та фінансове посилення фундаментальних досліджень може бути отримано в рамках міжнародних проектів та інфраструктур. 14.2. Розвиток наукової «цифрової» інфраструктури України. Розвиток наукової «цифрової» інфраструктури (для наукових закладів) є визначальним для забезпечення відкритого доступу до наукових даних та знань, подальшої комерціалізації наукових досліджень, створення інновацій, продуктів, послуг. Знання та розробки, які були отримані за рахунок фінансування бюджету України, мають поширюватися через відкритий доступ. Окрім цього, відсутність доступу до світових наукових цифрових інфраструктур — до світової бази знань, обчислювальних сервісів, консалтингу, досліджень у фундаментальній та прикладних сферах — негативно впливає на українську науку в цілому, є суттєвим обмеженням для українських науковців, інженерів та державних управлінців реально бачити та оцінювати можливості української науки, шукати варіанти співпраці в міжнародних проектах і т. д., у тому числі по напрямкам, що стосуються цифрових технологій (Big Data, Data science, machine learning). Розвиток цифрової наукової інфраструктури значною мірою залежить від наявного фінансування, можливості залучити фінанси від донорів та державно-приватного партнерства. Підключення українських наукових цифрових інфраструктур до аналогічних європейських дозволить використовувати наявну інфраструктуру Європи для вирішення актуальних українських наукових та економічних завдань з мінімальним використанням державних ресурсів. Останні ініціативи ЄС в цій сфері: - Створення Європейського дослідницького простору для інновацій та соціальних проблем: «Відкриті інновації», «Відкрита наука», «Відкритість до світу»; - Створення Європейської «хмарної» ініціативи, що передбачає побудову Європейської «хмари» відкритої науки та Європейської інфраструктури даних, котрі забезпечать вчених, промисловість, бізнес та уряди країн ЄС «цифровими» послугами. Ключовими кроками для розвитку цифрової наукової інфраструктури в Україні будуть наступні: 1. Вступ проекту «Український національний ґрід» (УНҐ) до Європейської ґрід- інфраструктури (ЄҐІ) та пілотне впровадження в ресурсних центрах УНҐ (NGI-UA) відповідної «хмарної» інфраструктури ЄҐІ. Проект передбачає узгодження системи управління, стандартів та сервісів з програмою розбудови «хмари» відкритої науки та інфраструктури даних, що фінансується ЄС. Актуальним є питання підготовки інфраструктури УНҐ для підключення до Європейської інфраструктури даних, де в 2020 року повинна початися експлуатація суперкомп’ютерів з потужністю 1-2 екзафлопс. 2. Масштабування пілотної моделі до національної федерації «хмарної» ініціативи з використанням всіх кластерів УНҐ та залученням цифрових бібліотек, архівів, медичних, екологічних, енергетичних та ін. інформаційних систем, а також (за згодою) приватних ЦОДів за процедурою pay-to-use. Забезпечити її інтероперабельність з основними е- інфраструктурами Європейської «хмари» відкритої науки та Європейської інфраструктури даних: Об’єднаною «хмарою «EGI, OpenAIRE, EUDAT, Indigo Data Cloud, Helix Nebula – The Science Cloud, PRACE. 3. Створення учбових «цифрових» платформ для підготовки студентів та аспірантів на базі потенціалу УНҐ та ЄҐІ для проведення наукових досліджень та розробок, а також навчання кореневих експертів з обробки даних для кожної дисципліни. 15 Національна кібербезпека, можливості та виклики. Попри всі позитивні ефекти від переходу до «цифрових» технологій не можна заперечувати наявність пов'язаних із цим ризиків та загроз. Використання персональних, конфіденційних тощо даних урядовими, приватними та громадськими інституціями має передбачати довіру громадян до них за рахунок вжитих технічно-організаційних заходів кібербезпеки та унеможливлення доступу до них третіх осіб або зловмисників. Громадяни України та бізнес потерпають від зростання кіберзлочинності, наприклад під час покупок або здійснення банківських операцій в інтернеті. Одночасно з цим постійною є загроза кібершпіонажу — не тільки для нашої економіки та громадян, але й для держави в цілому, особливо у сфері критичної інфраструктури (енергозабезпечення, транспортне управління, банківський та телекомунікаційний сектори). Нарешті, все більш складні і взаємопов'язані цифрові технології можуть призвести до виникнення нових форм кібератак (вразливості «нульового дня»), здатних створити суттєву загрозу суспільному благу та спокою. Україна та її спеціалізовані організації мають співпрацювати з усіма зацікавленими сторонами, особливо на європейському рівні, задля розробки таких технічних та організаційних рішень, які, з одного боку, не обмежуватимуть можливості, що відкриває для нас перехід до цифрових технологій, а з іншого — забезпечуватимуть відповідний рівень довіри та безпеки кожному користувачу. Довіра користувачів — істотний показник не лише для цифрової комунікації і транзакцій між громадянами, а й для бізнес-моделей, на яких базується електронна економіка та комерція. Держава спільно з громадськістю має докласти всіх зусиль, щоб суспільство знало про існуючі ризики, а також надало підтримку бізнесу у впровадженні та використанні захищених інформаційно-комунікаційних технологій. Загальний обов'язок політичного керівництва, державних установ, бізнесу — це створення безпечних інформаційних систем та відкриття доступу до них задля суспільного блага. Отже, Національна система кібербезпеки України покликана: - забезпечити передню лінію оборони проти кіберзагроз шляхом посилення загальної ситуаційної обізнаності щодо інцидентів, вразливостей та загроз у середовищі державних установ, на об’єктах критичної інфраструктури, громадському сегменті; - запобігати вторгненням завдяки обміну інформацією та впровадженням контрзаходів, що здатні зменшити поточні вразливості; - захищати від повного спектру загроз шляхом підвищення контррозвідувальних та розвідувальних можливостей; - зміцнити середовище кібербезпеки через освітянські, медійні громадські ініціативи; - стимулювати та забезпечувати проведення кібернавчань, досліджень і розробок у сфері кібербезпеки. Відповідно до затвердженої Указом президента України «Стратегії національної системи кібербезпеки» та відповідних рішень Ради Національної безпеки та оборони України ключовими елементами системи є організаційно-технічна модель системи, а також галузеві Центри управління безпекою (Security Operation Centers) та галузеві Центри реагування на кіберзагрози (CERT, Computer Emergency Response Team). 15.1. Реалізація організаційно-технічної моделі Національної системи кібербезпеки. Реалізація організаційно-технічної моделі Національної системи кібербезпеки повинна забезпечувати головні функції безпеки та захисту кіберпростору, а саме: ідентифікацію, захист, виявлення, реагування, відновлення. Ідентифікація — це заходи, що здійснюються системою для визначення користувачів та ресурсів, оцінки ризиків, оцінки вразливостей. Захист — це заходи, що здійснюються системою для контролю доступу, захисту даних (конфіденційність, цілісність, доступність), опис процесів та процедур, захисту від атак, технічної підтримки, тренування та підготовка персоналу. Виявлення — це заходи, що здійснюються системою для збору подій та виявлення аномалій, моніторингу стану безпеки, побудови процесу детектування та обміну інформацією. Реагування — це заходи, що здійснюються системою для аналізу інцидентів безпеки, протидії та блокування засобами захисту, покращення системи захисту. Відновлення — це заходи, що здійснюються системою для відновлення після кібератаки та забезпечення відповідного розслідування. Організаційно-технічна модель Національної системи кібербезпеки складається із двох зон та відповідної взаємодії між ними. Централізована зона (умовно КіберКлауд) — місце, де відбувається узгоджена концентрація (агрегація) визначеної інформації та сервісів. Така концентрація відбувається завдяки засобам моніторингу та детекції кіберпростору з метою подальшого використання для оперативного, систематичного та планового попередження учасників системи про кіберзагрози, тобто дистрибуції інформації (доведення) до інших суб’єктів. Відповідно до функцій центральна частина управляється одним центральним (або декількома) суб’єктами системи (т.з. суб’єкти постійної дії). Централізована зона забезпечує функціонування централізованих кіберсервісів, таких як: захист від атак типу «відмова в обслуговуванні»; захист від дій шкідливих програм; захист веб-додатків та веб-сервісів; захист додатків електронної пошти та сервісів, а також моніторінг та оцінку поточного стану кіберпроcтору, виявлення невідомих загроз «0-дня», аналіз інцидентів. Децентралізована зона (умовно КіберҐрід) — це зона, представлена організаціями, підприємствами, державними установами, тобто користувачами інформаційних систем, телекомунікаційних мереж, комп’ютерної техніки та будь-яких засобів, де використовуються інформаційно-телекомунікаційні технології для зберігання, модифікації та обміну даними. Суб’єкт цієї зони є постачальником визначеної інформації про події у власному кіберпросторі до централізованої зони через власні пристрої безпеки. Пристроями безпеки на стороні суб’єкта цієї зони є телекомунікаційне обладнання, засоби мережевої безпеки, кінцеві пристрої користувачів, віртуальні та апаратні засоби аналізу, спеціалізовані прилади/пристрої/датчики тощо критичної інформаційної інфраструктури, включаючи телеметрію тощо. Через власні пристрої безпеки суб’єкт децентралізованої зони здійснює функції кіберзахисту власної інфраструктури, інформаційних систем тощо, а саме: збір інформації про поточний стан функціонування пристроїв користувачів, виявлення аномалій на рівні мережевих взаємодій, моніторинг мереж та інцидентів безпеки, протидії та блокування. Організаційна, технологічна та інформаційна взаємодія обох зазначених зон є ключовою умовою функціонування Національної системи кібербезпеки у цілому та запорукою реалізації заходів попередження, управління та усунення кіберзагроз. Обмін інформацією про події у кіберпросторі має стати ключовим чинником попередження усіх суб’єктів про кіберзагрози, а технологічна взаємодія — створити умови захисту кожного субєкту та забезпечити функціонування системи у цілому. Масштабування Національної системи кібербезпеки здійснюється за рахунок поступового спланованого збільшення кількості суб’єктів обох зон та налагодження взаємодії між ними. Для управління цим процесом централізована зона розподіляється на логічні горизонти, що виходять, насамперед, із організаційної структури управління відповідними сферами та галузями. Першим горизонтом взаємодії є центральні органи виконавчої влади. Другим горизонтом — критична інфраструктура, управління якою здійснює відповідний орган державної влади. Третій горизонт — приватна критична інфраструктура та громадський сегмент тощо. Центральна зона як центральна ланка національної системи має здійснювати в межах визначених процедур взаємодію із міжнародними (регіональними) системами збору та розповсюдження аналітичної та статистичної інформації щодо кіберзагроз (системи кібераналітики). Такі міжнародні системи існують в іноземних урядах та спеціальних службах, а також у міжнародних ІКТ-компаніях (TALOS, X-Force та ін). Співпраця із глобальними системами кібербезпеки надає значних переваг національній системі, насамперед, у випадках здійснення кібератак з-за кордону, коли їх швидке розпізнавання може бути ускладнене, а протидія лише локальними «силами» — не завжди ефективною. Окрім цього, міжнародна співпраця посилює національну систему новими знаннями, експертизою та безпосередньо інформацією про нові випадки цільових атак, кібершпіонажу тощо. Суб’єкт децентралізованої зони — державна установа, підприємство, організація тощо — самостійно визначає рівень захисту власної інфраструктури, покладаючись на власну відповідальність та користуючись існуючими нормативними документами, рекомендаціями експертів, виробників, фахівців галузевих Центрів управління безпекою (SOC) або Центральним/галузевими Центрами реагування на кіберзагрози. 15.2. Створення та запуск галузевих Центрів управління безпекою (SOC) та Центрів реагування на кіберзагрози (CERT). Національна система кібербезпеки має три виміри діяльності та функціонування: урядовий, національний та міжнародний. В існування зазначених трьох вимірів покладено принцип «безпека кожного завдяки діям усіх, безпека всіх завдяки діям кожного». Це означає, що національна система, насамперед її децентралізована зона, постійно та безперервно збільшується за рахунок нових суб’єктів урядового, бізнесового, громадського та національного виміру, і є найбільш масштабованою зоною, мета якої — охопити максимальну кількість суб’єктів. Такий підхід вимагає наявності відповідних управлінських структур, що можуть координувати та технічно забезпечувати групи об’єктів критичної інфраструктури, сектори або галузі економіки, сфери діяльності або цілі горизонти цієї зони. Базовими одиницями управління на рівні централізованої зони є Центральний та галузеві Центри управління безпекою (SOC), а на рівні децентралізованої зони — Центральний або галузеві Центри реагування на кіберзагрози (CERT, CSIRT). Відповідно до міжнародних практик SOC та CERT (CSIRT) мають бути створені перш за все в таких сферах критичної інфраструктури, як енергетика, телекомунікації, водопостачання, охорона здоров’я, транспорт, фінансовий сектор, громадська безпека, виробництво та дистрибуція продуктів харчування і т. д. У світі накопичено значний досвід створення SOC та CERT (SCIRT), а міжнародні організації, такі як, наприклад, ENISA (European Union Agency for Network and Information Security), FIRST.ORG, ISACA надають відповідні прямі рекомендації та вже апробовані методики їх створення. Додаткові критичні ініціативи, котрі доцільно впровадити в межах створення Національної системи кібербезпеки, включають: Ініціатива №1. Довірене інтернет-підключення. Створення єдиного стандарту для підключення держустанов та об’єктів критичної інфраструктури до інтернету та зовнішніх мереж. У межах цієї ініціативи має бути розроблений та затверджений перелік кіберпослуг провайдерів щодо надання довіреного інтернет-підключення, особливо користувачам критичних інфраструктур. Ініціатива №2. Консолідація та захист комунікаційних сервісів (електронної пошти, IP-коммунікації, відео тощо) державних установ, об’єктів критичної інфраструктури державної та приватної форми власності. Ініціатива передбачає консолідацію сервісу електронної пошти, насамперед державних службовців, в єдиному або декількох центрах з невід’ємним захистом даного сервісу від внутрішніх та зовнішніх атак у відповідності до єдиних стандартів. Для ІР- комунікацій необхідно впровадити єдині стандарти захисту, що мають на меті забезпечення конфіденційності та цілісності голосової, відео-, текстової інформації та файлів, що передаються. Взаємодія Національної системи кібербезпеки з локальними та національними інтернет-провайдерами зводиться до впровадження на телекомунікаціях провайдерів відповідного обладнання для детектування кібератак та їх знешкодження. Саме мережі вітчизняних інтернет-провайдерів є першою лінією кібероборони. Такі заходи необхідні насамперед для провайдерів, що обслуговують суб’єкти критичної інфраструктури. Співпраця Національної системи кібербезпеки із інтернет-провайдерами повинна регулюватися відповідними домовленностями, процедурами, але головне — доброю волею та спільною об’єднуючою метою обох сторін — створення в Україні безпечного «цифрового» простору. Ключові ролі у відпрацюванні моделі співпраці мають займати уповноважені державні установи спільно з галузевими асоціаціями та безпосередньо інтернет-провайдерами. Створення Національної системи кібербезпеки — процес безперервний та динамічний, бо залежить від появи нових загроз, викликів та завдань. Зазначена організаційно-технічна модель та «ініціативи управління та реагування» (SOC, CERT) є критичними з точки зору існуючих в Україні викликів, саме тому вони потребують ключової уваги та реалізації у межах 1-2 років. 16. Управлінська модель реалізації проектів «Цифрового порядку денного» України. Варіанти моделей управління наведено нижче. 1. Традиційна модель на базі існуючої управлінської державної структури: * створення робочих груп в органах державної влади із залученням бізнесу та галузевих експертів; * ініціація та управління проектами через робочі групи. Переваги: * використання вже існуючої управлінської структури. * зрозумілість та сприйняття такої моделі органами державної влади. Недоліки: * потенційно слабка ефективність. * забюрократизованність процесу прийняття управлінських рішень. * строки виконання проектів залежатимуть від існуючих регламентів проходження документів та строків погодження документообігу 2. Інноваційна модель на базі «уповноважених з цифровізації» або «цифрових уповноважених». Головна мета зазначеної моделі: 1. Зі сторони ГО «ХайТек Офіс»: залучити представників експертного середовища у якості «цифрових уповноважених» до ініціації, підготовки, консультацій, опрацювання моделей ДПП, інвестиційного супровіду, проектного менеджменту визначених ініціатив та проектів «цифровізації». 2. Зі сторони держави: визначити державних топ-управлінців відповідальними за реалізацію та впровадження проектів «цифровізації». 3. Створити ефективну систему взаємодії та координації між державними установами та експертно-громадським середовищем щодо ініціатив та проектів «цифровізації». Управлінська модель виглядає наступним чином: * Визначення Прем’єр-міністра стратегічним координатором та відповідальним за «цифровізацію» та реалізацію «Цифрової адженди України – 2020». * Створення на базі ГО «ХайТек Офіс» інституту «уповноважених з цифровізації» - Офісу ініціації, підготовки та координації національних ініціатив та проектів «цифровізації». Складається із «головного уповноваженого» та підпорядкованих «секторальних уповноважених» (прикріплених до відповідної державної установи або установ залежно від специфіки ініціативи або проекту). * «Головний уповноважений» координує діяльність щодо ініціатив та проектів із Прем’єр-міністром по стратегічним питанням (з Першим віце-прем’єр-міністром по операційним питанням) у якості штатного радника з питань «цифровізації». * Призначення керівників державних установ (відповідно до визначених ініціатив та проектів «Цифрової адженди») відповідальними за реалізацію ініціатив та проектів з боку держави; визначення «секторальних цифрових уповноважених» з боку ГО «ХайТек Офіс», відповідальних за ініціацію ініціатив та проектів, їх експертну підготовку і т.д.; * Інститут «уповноважених» (головний та секторальні) формується представниками від експертного середовища та є підрозділом ГО «ХайТек Офіс» як координатора хайтек-ініціатив (включно із «Цифровою Аджендою»). * Секторальні «уповноважені з цифровізації» за необхідності організовують секторальні проектні офіси та здійснюють залучення до їх роботи експертів, бізнесу та інвесторів. Координація здійснюється через головного уповноваженого та ГО «ХайТек Офіс». * Створення Урядового комітету з питань «цифровізації» як колегіального (експертно-громадського та державного) органу прийняття стратегічних рішень та вирішення термінових операційних питань щодо визначених ініціатив та проектів «цифровізації». * Фінансування «інституту цифрових уповноважених» здійснюється через відповідні гранти, міжнародні програми, безпосередні внески до ГО «ХайТек Офіс». Переваги: * можливість швидкого створення ефективної управлінської моделі на основі принципів проектного та інноваційного менеджменту. * можливість залучення експертного середовища від громадськості та бізнесу. * можливість залучення інвесторів на етапі ініціації та проектування систем. * зрозуміла бізнесу та інвесторам модель. * можливість безперешкодно залучати кращі світові практики та міжнародних консультантів. Недоліки: * Можливий супротив з боку представників існуючої системи управління на рівні органів державної влади. 17. Висновки В «цифрову» еру перемагатиме той, хто не боїться змінюватися та мислити масштабно. Стратегія або адженда «цифровізації» — це основа діяльності, тобто основа бізнес-стратегії. Традиційні ланцюжки створення цінності руйнуються, а міжгалузеві кордони стираються. Банки, ритейл, промислові компанії, дистрибуція, виробництво, державні установи тощо крок за кроком стають технологічними компаніями та організаціями. Бізнес, міста та навіть цілі країни стають «цифровими». Через впровадження інтелектуальних та цифрових функцій змінюється цінність продуктів та послуг, а фізичні процеси та дані, котрі стали «цифровими» та «хмарними», — перетворюються на сервіси та стають частиною «цифрової» економіки. Big Data та «Інтернет речей» ведуть виробничий світ до «Індустрії 4.0», до кіберсистем та кібервиробництва. Дослідники бізнес-школи IMD (Швейцарія) застосовують термін «Цифровий вихор» (Digital Vortex), щоб показати, як на перший погляд невеликі, іноді непомітні зміни, набираючи «вихрову» швидкість, перетворюються на величезні світові траснформації: так відкриваються нові можливості, яких не існувало, так народжуються знання та інформація, яких не було, так з’являються бізнес-моделі, які навіть не можна було уявити — так вихор «цифровізації» трансформує наше життя. І це лише початок. «Цифрова адженда України — 2020» без реальних дій та змістовної, масштабної, «цифрової» діяльності — це пусті декларації. Чи зможе Україна? Ми — політикум, державні установи, бізнес та громадськість — маємо всі разом почати мріяти, ризикувати, трансформувати. «Цифрові» технології — основа добробуту України; світ, де створюються наші нові можливості; сфера, що визначає суть трансформацій у країні. Для кращого життя, роботи, творчості, навчання, відпочинку — українців та людей світу, дорослих та дітей. Ми маємо ПОЧАТИ ДІЯТИ. Про проект. Ініціатори: Степан Кубів, Олена Мініч, Андрій Бірюков - Міністерство економічного розвитку та торгівлі України. Координація, площадка: ГО «ХайТек Офіс Україна». Команда проекту: * Андрій Бірюков – виконавчий директор ГО «ХайТек Офіс Україна»; * Валерій Фіщук – керівник проекту, представництво Cisco, віце-президент ассоціації «Інноваційний розвиток України»; * Олександр Риженко - Державне агенство з питань електронного урядування; * Олексій Вискуб - Державне агенство з питань електронного урядування; * Дмитро Маковський - Державне агенство з питань електронного урядування; * Олена Мініч - департамент інновацій та інтелектуальної власності МЕРТ; * Антоніна Вольська - департамент інновацій та інтелектуальної власності МЕРТ; * Анна Скляренко - ГО «Хай-Тек офіс Україна»; * Олена Корнієнко - ГО «Хай-Тек офіс Україна»; * Олександр Суворов – IBM; * Дмитро Калита – Intel; * Максим Матяш – SAP; * Яков Ліхтенштейн – SAP; * Костянтин Гладунець – Oracle; * Олександр Ковальський – Ericsson; * Володимир Юмашев – Deloitte; * Сергій Францішко – МasterСard; * Юрій Антонюк – Epam; * Ольга Чеботар - Epam; * Владислав Радиш – ПрАТ «Київстар»; * Тетяна Нанаєва – незалежний експерт, радник Міністра освіти та науки України; * Марія Богуслав – Асоціація інноваційної та цифрової освіти; * Михайло Шмельов – Microsoft; * Олег Проживальський – ПрАТ «МТС Україна», Vodafone; * Ігнат Сергута – Lifecell; * Людмила Дудник – US-Ukraine Business Council; * Михайло Даценко – US-Ukraine Business Council; * Володимир Краснобрижий – HPE; * Егор Чернев – КНЕУ; * Кирило Гороховський – ГС "Центр розвитку інновацій"; * Володимир Ночвай – ГС "Центр розвитку інновацій"; * Вікторія Подгорна – ГО «Громадська рада «Смарт-Сіті»; * Володимир Матюшко – консалтингова компанія «Тікон»; * Олександр Юрчак – «Асоціація підприємств промислової автоматизації»; * Сергій Веретюк – КПІ; * Віктор Валеєв – Асоціація «ІТ Україна»; * Юрій Нікітін – Юнівей консалтинг груп; * Костянтин Васюк – EBA; * Юрій Півоваров - асоціація «Інноваційний розвиток України»; * Лілія Бородуліна – Консорціум «Астек»; * Анатолій Долинний - Консорціум «Астек». Див. також * Концепція розвитку цифрової економіки та суспільства України на 2018—2020 роки''' ** Файл:Пояснювальна записка 2017-12-17.pdf Посилання Джерело: http://www.me.gov.ua/... Категорія:Адженди